Friends and lovers
by DarcyDeFirth
Summary: This story will eventually end up at Netherfield with the addition of at least 2 more eligible young men. Darcy and Bingley need the competition. I hope you enjoyed my first effort.
1. Chapter 1

When Darcy entered the bookshop that late August morning he stopped abruptly, staring at the young man standing a few feet from him. For a moment, he doubted his senses. Though they corresponded regularly, he hadn't seen Guy Waltham in an age. He waited patiently for his old friend to sense his presence. 

When Waltham finally closed the book he's been perusing and looked up and saw Darcy standing there his surprise and delight matched Darcy's. "Good grief," he cried, "how long has it been?"

"Not since the ball at Matlock" replied Darcy, vigorously shaking Waltham's hand. At least a year. How are you? I'm still waiting for a reply to my last letter. I began to think you'd stepped off the earth."

Waltham laughed, "Old friend, there have been times in the past year when I rather hoped I could step off the earth. I thought Cambridge was rough. Learning to run an estate without going bankrupt presents an entirely different set of problems."

"It might have been easier if you'd started learning sooner," Darcy said, with a smile.

"No doubt, but not nearly so much fun."

The two old friends grinned knowingly at each other easily falling into the old comradery of their school days. Together they left the shop and headed for a near-by coffeehouse.

Moments later they were seated comfortably at a table still eying each other with affection. They'd been introduced three years earlier by Darcy's cousin Richard Fitzwilliam who had roomed with Waltham for three years. When Richard graduated he naturally recommended Darcy as his replacement for Waltham's final year. Darcy had never been to a formal school; his education had been solely with master tutors, the finest England could provide. Darcy proved to be a most diligent student wanting to please his father as well as himself.

The experience had mixed results. He had become one of the smartest and cleverest young men in England. Unfortunately, being deprived of the company of other young men had left Darcy with few social skills. He knew all the rules that society demanded of a polite young man and applied them assiduously but with little heart. He realized that his demeanor appeared cold and aloof but could do nothing about it. At the age of eighteen he had become painfully shy and introverted, and with the exception of his cousin Richard had no close friends. All that changed when he met the man sitting across the table from him.

"So, Waltham, I'm here in London picking up supplies to send up to Cambridge. What's your excuse? The season is long over."

"That's a long story and I'll get to it in a minute. But first, tell me how you are, Darce. You certainly look great and I swear you've grown another foot in the last year."

Darcy laughed, "I think I've finally stopped growing; at least my tailor hasn't had to let the sleeves out lately."

Darcy ordered a torte and coffee and watched with amusement as Waltham struggled with a menu which contained a large and varied assortments of rich desserts. Finally, Waltham chose coffee and a tart with extra creamthen turned his attention to his companion.

"So, Darce", Guy said, "You'll be starting your final year in a couple of weeks. Looking forward to it?"

"In some ways."

"Oh dear. Melancholia setting in so soon? Most students don't become depressed until final exams are over. You start before class has even begun."

Darcy laughed at his friend's exaggeration. "I am not depressed, Waltham. Far from it. And don't tell me you didn't feel some nostalgia during your last year."

"I still miss the old place, admitted Waltham. "Still go to the QR on Fridays?"

"Does the sun still rise in the east?"

Waltham sighed. "We did have fun, didn't we? Strange, but as the years go by the more I remember the good times and forget the bad times when we struggled to cram all that information into our thick skulls. Sometimes I think it was all a waste of time. None of my tenants are philosophers; and if any of them speak Latin or Classical Greek I haven't heard it."

Darcy smiled. "But you are an educated Englishman, a gentleman, our country's future."

Waltham rolled his eyes, "speaking of gentlemen and our country's future, how fares Wickham? According to Richard, George Wickham has grown to be as morally reprehensible as any blackguard in England.

Darcy shrugged, "Wickham no longer concerns me. He won't be sharing my rooms this year."

"Good Grief, Darce! You finally kicked him out?"

With a wry smile Darcy shook his head. "No, as a matter of fact it was all his brilliant idea. During last week's ceremony of breaking bread together he announced to my father and me that he had engaged other lodgings for the coming year. How he plans to pay for this added expense is anyone's guess. During the two years I endured his company he never paid me a penny. And as you know, though father has paid his tuition, his allowance comes from his own father, our steward. I know for a fact that this allowance has never been sufficient. He's into me for nearly two hundred pounds, and of course, I look upon these debts as lost money."

"So, Darce, what did you say once you picked yourself off the floor?"

"I maintained my demeanor of cool indifference and boredom."

"Not even an Irish jig around the dining room table?"

Darcy suppressed a smile. "You know how I dislike the amusement."

Waltham shook his head in amazement. "Surely you showed some reaction at this defection by your father's favorite. Perhaps the famous and feared glare of disapproval? A supercilious raise of the brow?"

"What I did, Waltham," Darcy replied, "was to wait for my father to offer Wickham the money to pay for his lodging. But it never came. Moments later my father stood up and wished us good evening then went to his library." What Darcy didn't say was that lately, this practice had become the norm; but it was the first time he'd left the table while still entertaining a guest.

"What was Wickham's reaction?"

"He was shocked and for a moment I thought he would follow him. But he changed his mind. If he hadn't, I would have stopped him and I think he knew it. I was eying him with the famous and feared Darcy glare."

Waltham laughed and signaled for more coffee. "so, you're without a roommate. Is that right?"

Darcy studied his friend for a moment. "And I plan to keep it that way," he said.

"Well," Waltham responded, "I can see that my appeal to your better nature would fall on deaf ears"

Darcy groaned, "Out with it, Waltham!

"I need a favor, Darce. Or to be more precise, my father needs a favor."

"I'm listening."

"Well, Waltham began, "several years ago my father became acquainted with a tradesman in Shrewsbury. He thought so highly of his business acumen that he made a small investment in the man's business and made a handsome profit. The man's name was Harold Bingley."

"Was?"

"He died last year. Just dropped dead over his Christmas pudding."

"Good grief!"

Waltham shrugged, "It happens.

"How did your father take it?"

"Well, of course he was shocked. But Darcy, don't misunderstand...they were never close personal friends. They lunched together two or three times a year when father ventured into Shrewsbury. Father admired the man for his strong work principles and he found him to be an affable luncheon companion. And, on several occasions he met Mr. Bingley's son Charles."

Here, Waltham stopped his recital and simply looked at Darcy.

Darcy looked back in silence. There was little that Darcy would not do for GuyWaltham. He'd treated Darcy so kindly during his first year away from home; he'd got him through admission's week, showed him the best shops and cafes, advised him of the best clubs to join and introduced him to his friends. As the first weeks passed Darcy's confidence began to grow and he soon realized that he was actually enjoying the experience. He knew that he owed a debt of gratitude he could never repay. Or maybe not. He suspected that it was payback time.

Darcy sighed. "So tell me about Charles Bingley."

Waltham appeared to choose his words carefully. At last he said, "I've only met him twice. The first time he was about fifteen years of age and I was a grown-up one and twenty attending Cambridge. We had little to say to each other. I do remember him as a pleasant sort, his manners above reproach. The second time was at his father's funeral and we had even less to say to each other. After the internment I made myself scarce while father and young Bingley spoke for about twenty minutes. When I returned father was just shaking Bingley's hand and wishing him well. We were invited back to the Bingley home to partake of refreshments and to meet his two elder sisters but father refused , citing the long ride ahead of us."

Waltham took a last sip of coffee then pushed the cup away and leaned back in his chair. "On the ride back to our estate father gave me a few more facts. It seems that before his untimely death Mr. Bingley sold his business and had made a fortune. In the weeks before his death he had looked at several estates with the intention of purchasing one. Upon his death his two daughters were each left a dowry of twenty thousand pounds and his son a clear five thousand pounds a year. It was also his fervent wish that Charles would be the first in his family to attend and graduate from Cambridge.

Darcy was impressed. "He must have been quite a man."

"My father thought so."

"What about the mother?"

"Carriage accident years ago."

"So how did my name come up?"

Waltham shrugged, "It didn't," he said. "A couple of months ago father received a letter from Bingley announcing that he had been admitted to King's College and asked if he could recommend lodgings he might apply to. Father then applied to me for help. You and Joshua Smith are the only ones I know who are still at school so I came to London hoping you were in town, but I honestly thought you were probably still in Derbyshire. I planned to ride up to Cambridge in the morning and see if I could catch Joshua. You can imagine how startled I was to look up and see you standing there. And then to hear you say that you had some rooms to rent...spooky!"

"For someone you don't know, you're going to a lot of trouble," Darcy said.

"I'm doing it mostly for my father. But truth be told, I feel sorry for the kid. He was so damned brave during the burial of his father. His face was chalk white and he was shaking with the cold and the shock of what was taking place but he held himself upright and behaved with great dignity. He's barely eighteen, has lost both his parents and he's determined to honor the memory of his father by graduating from Cambridge and then purchasing an estate. I admire him, Darcy, and it seems a small thing to do for him. Besides," he added with a grin, "it gave me an excuse to leave my duties for a week."

Darcy remembered the internment in the Pemberley mausoleum of his mother. Her death was not unexpected but when it happened he was in a state of disbelief for weeks. His father still mourned her and in recent months it had gotten worse.

Darcy reached into his vest pocket and removed a card. On the back of it he printed out his address at Cambridge. He pushed the card across the table. "Tell him to arrive on the thirteenth of next month. That will give him nine days to get squared away. And the next time I see you I'll duck into the nearest doorway til you pass."

Waltham threw back his head and laughed hardily.

The sound was so infectious that Darcy joined him with a more subdued laughter. Guy Waltham was the best of men and Darcy felt privileged to count him as a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitzwilliam Darcy stepped down from the coach and spared a moment to gaze up at the old building. His eyes focused on the second floor where the windows were opened wide, cleansing the air that had been imprisoned for the past two months. This was where he would spend the next ten months and he planned to make the most of his final year at Cambridge. He was determined to savor every last moment of his last year of formal study. 

He raised his arms high above his head and stretched and twisted his tall lithe body then reached back into the coach and retrieved a small valise and a book which had kept him company on the ride from London. With a final instruction to his driver he waved him off and entered the building.

He greeted the old porter with a smile. "Good day, Roger, ready for another year of tomfoolery by ignorant young men?"

"Good day, Mr. Darcy. Good to see you again. And nothing escapes my eagle eye though many a lad has tried to outwit me. And on that subject Mr. Darcy I hope I didn't overstep my place when I refused Mr. Wickham's request for the keys to your room."

Darcy frowned. "When was this?"

"Last night shortly before I went off duty. Fortunately I received your letter saying that Mr. Wickham would no longer be sharing your rooms."

"Did he say what he wanted? I believe he removed all his belongings when he left in June."

"I'm sure he did, Mr. Darcy," the old man replied.

"I see," Darcy replied. Indeed nothing much got past Roger's eagle eye. "Did you receive my second letter?"

"Yes sir. Mr. Bingley's valet is upstairs unpacking his master's trunks as we speak."

"Has Mr. Bingley arrived yet?"

"Apparently there was some sort of problem which delayed Mr. Bingley's departure from London but his manservant expects him to be here before dark. He's ordered hot water to be brought to him as soon as he arrives."

Darcy was gratified to hear that Bingley's manservant seemed to be responsible. There was every hope that Bingley would prove to be a sensible and studious young man. If not, Darcy would have Guy Waltham's head on a pike.

In any case, he could not prove to be a worse roommate than George Wickham. Was it possible that Wickham had been born evil? Or was it as his cousin Richard suggested, nothing but envy and jealousy? On more than one occasion Richard had warned Darcy that Wickham no longer thought of himself as the son of a steward; that he was beginning to act more like the son and heir of Pemberley.

At first Darcy had laughed at Richard, accusing him of being delusional, but as they entered their teens and Wickham's habits grew more undisciplined Darcy grew more wary of his old playmate. He began to notice the disdain with which he treated the servants and tenants of Pemberley. The same was true with the tradesmen of Lambton, the little village a short distance from the estate. Darcy grew uncomfortable and embarrassed to be in his company but knew not what to do about it. He censured Wickham but to no avail. He brought the subject up with his father but the master of Pemberley just laughed and called it "high spirits".

The summer of their fifteenth year Darcy was given more responsibility in the running of their estate and so it seemed natural that he and Wickham no longer kept close company. Wickham was still invited to dinner regularly where he continued to ingratiate himself to Darcy's father. The sounds of their laughter began to grate on Darcy's ears. When their interaction became too unbearable Darcy would station himself at a window and stare out at nothing, making his mind go blank.

By their seventeenth year he felt nothing but contempt for George Wickham and Darcy's habit of staring out the window when he was upset had become ingrained.

When his father learned that Guy Waltham had graduated, he arranged for Wickham to share his son's quarters at Cambridge.  
Darcy was furious and distraught but could or would do nothing. He lacked the heart to spell out exactly what his father's favorite had become.

In any case, would his father even believe him? Darcy wasn't sure and would not take the chance.

Darcy shrugged off his momentary anger and hurried up the stairs and entered his rooms. He glanced around sighing with pleasure. Everything was as he had left it. There was nothing of opulence only old, sturdy and comfortable furniture which he had added to during his three years of tenure. He noticed with a smile that his manservant had already set up the bar with the various liquors that Darcy had purchased in London and made a mental note to pick up a small bottle of gin for the porter.

He called to his valet who immediately appeared. Darcy spoke quietly "I understand Mr. Bingley's manservant is here."

Thomas, who had been tending to Darcy's needs for nearly sixteen years heard the unspoken question. "Mr. Bingley's valet is about my age, sir, and seems quick and diligent. His name is James and he's wasted no time in unpacking his master's trunks and setting his room to rights."

"Then he seems responsible?"

"I have great hopes," Thomas replied slowly, "that his Mr. Bingley will not be cut from the same cloth as your previous roommate."

Darcy smiled, "that would be a pleasant change."

"Since James and I will be sharing our own rooms, we've engaged to sup together once our duties here are done. Hopefully I'll learn more about Mr. Bingley.

"Good man. Well, I'm heading down to the square. I shouldn't be more than an hour. I'll take a quick bath when I return."

"Sir, I've taken the liberty of laying out more appropriate clothing in case you plan to visit the Queen's Rook tonight."

Darcy laughed. "You've read my mind, as usual."

A very short walk down the narrow, cobbled streets of Cambridge brought him to one of the oldest squares in town. Here were the many small shops that supplied the students with their basic needs. He nodded to several acquaintances and briefly stopped to chat with old friends and assured them that he would meet up with them later that evening.

In one ancient shop he allowed himself the luxury of browsing through the old and tattered tomes of long ago students which once read had been discarded. Darcy found it difficult to dispose of any book; he looked upon them as friends and teachers; a portal to far-off places that offered wondrous adventures. He was always delighted to add to the vast Pemberley library. He was pleased to find a slim volume of plays written in classical Greek and purchased it.

In the next shop he bought paper, quill pens, inks and notebooks. On the way to the open market he bought a large wicker basket and eventually filled it with fruit, nuts and sweetmeats.

His last purchase was some bread and cheese, several slabs of gingerbread which would be perfect with coffee in the morning, and a bottle of gin for the porter.

Thomas was still at work when Darcy returned. The fire had been lit; the beeswax candles set in their holders. He filled colorful bowls with Darcy's purchases and placed them and the candles around the room. He stood back and surveyed the room."

Darcy smiled at Thomas. "Just like home."

Thomas returned his master's smile. "It's good to be back, sir.

Darcy sank gratefully into a warm bath and leaned back and closed his eyes.

This would be his last year of relative freedom . He had one year left of his youth; in less than a year he would be two and twenty years of age and would be given complete control of the vast Darcy properties as per his father's wish.

He allowed his mind to drift back to his beloved Pemberley. His young sister Georgiana was at their London townhouse busy with her studies but his father had not left Pemberley for more than a year. He could see in his mind's eye his father sitting in the library staring listlessly at the fire which no longer warmed him, a forgotten book lying on his lap, drinking brandy until sleep took him.  
His father was dying. He knew his father was dying despite all the finest doctors in England could do for him. At the rate he was wasting away it would be a miracle if he could last long enough to see his son graduate with honors from Cambridge.

And all for the love of a woman! Darcy had never been in love and knew not what the emotion could do to the soul but he was quite sure he would never want to know. Not for the first time since his mother's death eight years previously, Darcy felt a flash of anger at the injustice of it all. First his sweet mother's spirit being snuffed out before the age of three and thirty; now his father determined to follow her before he could celebrate his fiftieth birthday. The weakness of his father was intolerable.

All his life Darcy had been instilled with the three rules of life: duty to family; honor your name and station in life; be responsible for Pemberley and it's servants and tenants who relied on the master for their well-being. It seemed to Darcy that his own father had abandoned his own principles to indulge in self-pity. Where was his duty to family? Letting go of life while he still had a nine year old daughter who had lost her mother as a babe and needed and adored her father; a son barely one and twenty; a son who in his darkest moments was frightened of the responsibility which would be his all too soon.

Guilt at his uncharitable thoughts washed over him and he uttered a mild oath angry at his weakness. His father had taught him well and was confident of his abilities. He would take over the running of Pemberley and excel all who had come before him. As for his sister whom he adored, he would have his cousin who was four years his senior to aid him in rearing Georgiana to become the loveliest of women.

Thomas entered his room and assisted Darcy from his bath wrapping him in a thick plush towel. He spoke quietly as he rubbed his master dry. "Mr. Bingley has arrived and is now having a quick wash-up. As soon as he's dressed, he will join you."

"What sort of a man does he seem?"

"At the moment, sir, he seems to be a very worn and frazzled young man."

"Do you know why?"

Thomas shook his head and chuckled softly. "I heard something about his sister Caroline; damn Mr. Hurst; and James, my family is driving me crazy." Thomas covered his mouth to suppress a louder laugh. "Sir, the poor man was really distressed but through all this he was whispering so as not to disturb you in case you were sleeping. He was almost creeping past your door. It was really comical to watch."

Darcy laughed, "I'm sorry I missed it."

He dressed quickly in black trousers and linen shirt. He handed several large coins to his valet, "thanks, Thomas and you're done for the night. And I won't want to be disturbed until noon. And Thomas," he added with a smile, "be gentle with the ladies."

Thomas returned his smile, "always, sir, always."

The shadows had deepened when Darcy was once more in the common room. Through one of the tall windows that faced the town Darcy watched the slow growth of flickering candles bring evening to the town. Evening meant dinner and he suddenly realized how hungry he was. A few drinks with friends and a hardy meal was just the thing. With this happy thought he caught a reflection in the glass and realized he was no longer alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The young man regarding him with a somewhat awkward mixture of curiosity and apprehension was slim, of medium height with a shock of blond curly hair still damp from his bath. He was dressed much like Darcy; linen shirt topping fawn-colored trousers. 

He bowed, "Charles Bingley," he said.

Darcy returned the bow. "Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"Yes, I know," Bingley replied. "That is to say I've seen you around London. At the theatre mostly and once in a book shop."

"I see."

Bingley's eyes darted around the room. "Are you sure this isn't a mistake? I expected to be ushered into a monk's cell."

"I believe there's still a cell down in the basement. We can arrange the move in the morning if you like."

A look of horror crossed Bingley's face as he stared at Darcy. Then he laughed. "Thank you, but no. I'll be just fine here.

"Good," Darcy replied. He went to the bar and poured two glasses of wine. "Take a seat, Bingley. You look exhausted.

Bingley obeyed and dropped into one of the leather armchairs near the fireplace. He accepted the glass that Darcy offered and sighed. "It's just that I'm rather overwhelmed at the way things have turned out. Honestly, I didn't expect to get admitted to King's college. Then when I did, I dashed off a nonsensical letter to Mr. Waltham asking for advice. Next thing I get a letter from Guy Waltham saying he'd secured lodgings for me. Then I get here and find these rooms almost palatial." He took a deep breath "I suppose I'm in shock."

Darcy sat across from him. "I understand that you've had a tiresome day."

Bingley rolled his eyes and a wry smile crossed his pleasant features. "tiresome doesn't describe it. It was a complete disaster. But I would prefer not to talk about it. At least not for another ten years. I should have recovered by then."

Darcy laughed in genuine amusement. Bingley was proving to be a likable chap and he began to relax.

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes until Bingley broke the silence. "Mr. Darcy, I can't tell you how grateful I am for allowing me to share these rooms. The letter I posted to Mr. Waltham was in truth nothing more than an act of desperation which I regretted the minute the deed was done. I was at a low-point and needed some guidance. I was floored when I received a reply from his son. I can't imagine what they must think of me imposing myself on them like that."

"I can assure you that they felt no imposition. They were happy to be of assistance. Did you know that Guy Waltham and I were roommates during my first year?"

Bingley was surprised. "No, I did not," he said.

"Well, we bumped into each other last month and I happened to mention that I needed a new roommate and he suggested you and it was a done deal. As easy as that, so don't be uneasy."

Bingley seemed relieved at the lie.

The next hour passed swiftly. Bingley took advantage of Darcy's knowledge and asked question after question which Darcy attempted to answer as best he could. His curiosity seemed insatiable. In essence, he wanted no surprises; he wanted to be fully prepared for everything. His questions were probing and intelligent and he digested every fact.

Darcy was impressed. Bingley was proving that he was articulate, amusing and eager to learn. His self-confidence however needed some serious work.

"I don't suppose," Bingley asked "whether you know what percentage of new students fail in the first year?"

Darcy suppressed a smile and shook his head. "That's information that mercifully I cannot help you with."

"Do you think it might be a good idea to hire a tutor?"

"Good heavens, Bingley, try to relax. You're going to do just fine. You passed your entrance exams so you know how to study and apply yourself. You'll meet other students facing the same problems and you'll band together into study groups and learn despite yourself. And you only hire a tutor if you're failing a subject not before you even attend one class.

Bingley rubbed his forehead. "I've been having nightmares for the past month

"What sort of nightmares?"

Bingley shrugged, "Mostly about hungry sharks wanting me for supper."

Darcy laughed out loud. "I can top that!" he said. "Two days before my first class I dreamed I was standing in a huge room surrounded by hundreds of students all dressed in their black robes and mortarboards. On the stage in front of me was this apparition draped in a monk's cowl which completely covered his face. I could hear the echo of his voice reverberating all about me. I knew that he was our instructor. Trouble was, he wasn't speaking English. I looked around and saw that all the students were nodding sagely. Their tassels kept bobbing up and down and I couldn't tear my eyes away from those damned tassels. Mentally I ran though all the possible languages he could be speaking and eventually settled on Mandarin. I woke up in a sweat wondering how I was supposed to learn Mandarin in two days and why hadn't someone warned me that all the classes at Cambridge were taught in Chinese."

Bingley was laughing convulsively trying to catch his breath. Darcy laughed with him. "When I woke the next morning," Darcy continued, "I had forgotten the whole nightmare. But at breakfast, I took a sip of coffee and the dream suddenly flashed through my mind and I was frozen in fear. I started to choke and Waltham jumped up and slapped me on the back assuming I had choked on a piece of bread. Then I started to sneeze. By now, my eyes and nose were running and I was desperately wiping at them trying to retain some modicum of decorum. According to Waltham, my face was aflame and he was terrified that I was having some kind of fit. I started to laugh and this didn't help to assuage his fears. I was on the brink of asking him if it was true that all the classes were taught in Chinese but thought better of it."

It wasn't until the campanile began to ring out the seventh hour that both Darcy and Bingley were able to control their mirth.

When the tolling of the bells ceased, Darcy stood up and stretched. "Do you play chess?"

"Yes, " Bingley replied. "I spent many an hour playing with my father. I thought I might even join a club here."

Darcy nodded. "Grab your jacket, Bingley. I'll introduce you to the Queen's Rook better known as the QR."

As they left their quarters, they were joined by other students from the upper floor. Darcy introduced Bingley around and together their small group left the building for a night of fun. It had grown dark by now but there was a full moon and there were dozens of torches affixed to posts which afforded them with ample light. Occasionally as they made their way, they were joined by other students, some strangers to Darcy and others well known. They were all glad to see each other and a feeling of excitement pervaded the air. By the time they reached the square where Darcy had shopped earlier, their group had turned into a small crowd but quickly began to disburse as most of the students broke awayand headed towards their favorite haunts.

Darcy and Bingley lingered only a few moments longer as Darcy pointed out the various shops and cafes. It was getting late and they picked up the pace and hurried across the square.

They heard the roar of voices before they rounded the corner and came upon the massive two story structure. The building was made of brick and block and had stood mighty and awesome for more than fifty years. A wide veranda encircled it's majesty allowing it's patrons to look down at the river Cam. There were signs posted that swimming was absolutely forbidden. Unfortunately, these instructions were regularly ignored. At least once a year a drunken merrymaker fell or jumped into the swift waters and either drowned or hopefully learned his lesson.

Darcy and Bingley entered the building and were immediately assailed with the noise and a delicious aroma that stopped Bingley in his tracks. "Good heavens," he shouted to be heard, "what is that smell? It makes my mouth water."

"Best food in town, Darcy shouted back.

There were two bars, one on either side of the room, each twenty feet long. The bar on the right served nothing but drinks while the one on the left had baskets of sausage rolls, meat pies and fruit tarts. Dozens of young men crowded around both bars jockeying for a better position, shouting their orders.

With Bingley following close behind, Darcy pushed through the rowdy crowd, steered past the scores of small tables and finally reached the steep staircase which led to the upper landing. They climbed quickly and opened the door at the top. A short walk down the hall and they reached their destination at last.

The room held six long tables and benches. Upon their lengths were baskets of crusty bread, plates of creamy butter and short stacks of colorful bowls. Each table could manage sixteen students comfortably and most tables were already full. Waiters were wheeling in large serving carts loaded with steaming tureens of a hardy beef stew.

Darcy heard his name called and acknowledged it with a wave. He and Bingley headed for a one of the riverside tables.

Darcy was greeted with jovial enthusiasm and Bingley was welcomed cordially. Several students made room for the newcomers and Darcy found himself sitting across the table from Bingley. They reached for the bowls and filled them with the rich stew. Baskets of bread were emptied quickly and refilled several times. Tankards of ale were never allowed to run dry. Except for the clinking and clanking of the spoons and knives silence had descended the room as the students ate and drank their fill.

Slowly, repletion set in and several sighs of satisfaction could be heard. Soon conversation began again.

Joshua Smith, a fourth year student and valued friend of Darcy leaned over and spoke softly, "I ran into dear Wickham last night."

Darcy threw him a look, "where?"

"Near the bridge. He and a rough-looking bloke were coming from the direction of your building. Naturally I thought he was still rooming with you. But he said he had found quarters on the other side of the river."

"He apparently tried to get into my rooms last night but Roger stopped him."

"Well done, Roger! He was properly rewarded I trust."

"One bottle of gin."

Smith smiled cheekily. "With Wickham on the loose, you'd better buy a case of gin."

Smith turned his attention to Bingley asking several polite questions about where his home was, what classes he would take, which clubs he was interested in, and finally, whether he played chess?" When Bingley answered in the affirmative to his last inquiry, Smith turned to his fellows and shouted "fresh meat!"

Bingley suddenly found himself the center of attention. He looked to Darcy for some guidance.

"My friends are always eager to meet devotees of the game." Darcy said. "I also believe they might be interested in how well you play." Darcy fixed his eyes on Bingley, waiting.

Bingley thought for a moment, then said, "I know the rudiments of the game. It's a board game with sixty four squares."

Darcy nodded, and turned to his friends. "Perhaps you can give him a few lessons, boys," he said. "I'm sure that Bingley will prove to be an excellent student."

"Since it's getting late and I suspect we are all rather weary," Smith addressed Bingley," what say we just play one or two lightening rounds. Say, ten minute rounds? Do you think you can keep up?"

Bingley laughed, "I'll try if you promise to revive me when I faint."

They all laughed at Bingley's response and as one they stood and stretched before leading Bingley through one of the side doors where a dozen or so tables were set up for the games.

Darcy and Smith remained behind for a few moments.

Smith eyed his friend. "A board game with sixty-four squares?"

Darcy threw his head back and laughed. "He has a well developed sense of humor."

"How did he come to be your roommate?

"I ran into Guy Waltham last month and he recommended him."

"How is Guy?"

"Very well. In good health and working hard. He's promised me a visit in London during the Christmas holidays and hopes you'll be able to join us."

Smith smiled broadly, "sounds wonderful. It's a date."

The two friends talked for a while before Smith left to see how things were progressing in the chess room.

Darcy strolled around the room stopping for brief chats with students who didn't play chess. They exchanged news and gossip about old friends who had graduated. There were questions about Wickham which Darcy shrugged off with few details. At length he sauntered into the chess room. He wandered around the room stopping occasionally to view a match but soon grew weary. He ended up at Bingley's table just as his opponent turned his king on it's side and slid a shilling across the table.

Smith, who had been observing the match looked at Darcy, "your Mr. Bingley seems to know his way around the sixty-four squares. Of course it didn't help that his opponent insisted on a fourth tankard of ale."

Bingley thanked his opponent, John Mills, for the match and shook his hand. Mills responded with a smile, "I hope you'll join our chess club, Bingley. It's been a pleasure."

Darcy and Bingley bid everyone good night soon after and followed several students down the stairs. The tables which earlier had been full of happy patrons were now mostly empty though there were still some die-hards lounging and drinking. The waiters were clearing tables of tankards, others were sweeping up the dust and crumbs left behind from the evening's revels. There was a sense of urgency at the drinks bar as the clock moved inexorably towards the twelfth hour when the the doors of the Queen's Rook would lock the doors for the next eleven hours.

Outside, Darcy hired two burly torch bearers to lead them home in safety. They passed several students who were having trouble keeping their balance to their own amusement. At the square a few students milled around chatting happily but the mood was now less exuberant; bowls and plates of rich food washed down by several tankards of ale had taken it's toll. Exhaustion had set in and at least for the students on this side of the river Cam, the evening was quickly coming to a close.

Back in their rooms Darcy offered Bingley a brandy but it was declined. "I'm dead on my feet," he said. "I've got to get some sleep."

"Bed sounds good. I'll bid you good night, Bingley, and sleep well."


	4. Friendship

The inhabitants of Cambridge were so used to the Campanile ringing out the time every fifteen minutes that most everyone slept right through it. To Darcy the tolling of time passing was in some ways comforting; soon the sun would rise and another day would begin and he would get on with his life. 

He climbed out of bed around ten o'clock and threw on his robe and headed downstairs for some coffee. He was met by Bingley coming up the stairs carrying two large mugs of Coffee.

"I'll trade you some gingerbread for one of those mugs," Darcy said.

Bingley laughed, handing Darcy a mug. "I'm afraid I've already had a couple of bites. The smell was too much for me."

They sat at the table sipping and eating and chatting amiably.

"Did the bells disturb your sleep?"

Bingley laughed, "what bells? The last thing I remember is throwing my clothes off and sitting on the edge of the bed. Next thing I know, the sun is up and I'm starving."

Slyly, Darcy asked, "and did you dream?"

Bingley shook his head with a smile. "If I did dream it was probably about crusty bread and beef stew. I wonder if I can get the recipe?"

"I doubt there is a recipe. They've been serving that dish for decades and it's passed on from one chef to the next. "So Bingley, did you enjoy last night?"

Bingley thought for a long moment. At last he said, "I honestly can't remember when I've had so much fun. It's a pleasant experience to dine with people who are determined to enjoy themselves. Damned pleasant."

Darcy wasn't sure how he should reply so he remained silent and took a sip of his coffee. He suspected that Bingley had some problems at home but he would never pry.

"Most of the people you met last night are excellent men and I'm glad you enjoyed their company. They have varied backgrounds much like you and me. The one thing they have in common is their desire to take advantage of these four years of study which is precisely what drew me to them.

My friend Guy is working hard at his estate and isn't having much fun at the moment but he is the heir and he has no choice. Smith is a middle son so it will probably be the military for him. I will be taking responsibility for my own estate come next summer. I don't know what you plan to do with your life, Bingley, but you have four years to think about it and prepare yourself. So make the most of the next four years."

"I plan to, Bingley replied. "It was what my father wanted for me and I would never be able to sleep well if I failed him."

Darcy nodded. "We do have a debt to pay those who came before us."

At length, they separated to take their baths. Bingley was anxious to familiarize himself with the town and Darcy wanted nothing more than to relax with a book. They engaged to dine together that evening down at the square.

"So, Thomas," Darcy said, lowering himself into the tub, "did you enjoy your evening?"

"I did, sir...and James is a pleasant companion and a fountain of information."

Darcy frowned, "I trust he is not indiscreet."

"He was very open about Mr. Bingley. He admires his young master and is quite fond of him; he's been looking after him for the past twelve years. When it came to describing Mr. Bingley's two sisters and his brother-in-law he grew quite reticent."

"And how did you wheedle yourself past this reticence?"

"I explained just who you are."

Darcy eyed his manservant, "and who am I?"

"Why, sir, you have ten thousand a year and own all of Derbyshire and half of London."

"Thomas! you didn't." Darcy sat up and laughed so hard the water began to splash over the sides of the tub.

Thomas threw a couple of towels on the floor quickly and began wiping up the overflow. "Well, sir, perhaps I have exaggerated in the retelling of our conversation. But I did impress upon him that it would not do if you were embroiled in any scandal resulting from your taking Mr. Bingley in as a roommate. You had to fully trust him and his family. That did the trick."

"So, what did you learn?"

"The main characters are his eldest sister, Louise, who is married to a Mr. Hurst. The next eldest is a sister by the name of Caroline. Then there is the baby in the family, Mr. Bingley. There is also an aunt who lives on a small estate in Shropshire. She is the eldest sister of the late Mr. Bingley who purchased the estate for her and which will come to Mr. Bingley upon her death.

"Who is Mr. Hurst?"

There's nothing much to say about that man beyond the fact that he brought to the marriage some twenty thousand pounds which together with the twenty thousand that Miss Louisa inherited gives them quite a comfortable life. He owns a townhouse in London. His fondness for food and drink are legend. And when he isn't eating or drinking, he plays cards."

"And his wife, Louisa?"

"Mrs. Hurst likes to wear a lot of bracelets and enjoys clinking and tinkling them."

"Good grief."

"Yes, sir.

Thomas handed Darcy a towel as he stepped from the tub, then helped him on with his robe.

"And what of the youngest daughter? Darcy asked. "Miss Caroline."

"According to James, Miss Caroline is autocratic and at times, despotic. She and Mr. Bingley live with the Hursts until Mr. Bingley purchases a townhouse. The servants pray daily for the time when Caroline will leave the Hurst home. Louisa is a kind mistress, but like her brother, she doesn't like to cross her sister, and Mr. Hurst prefers to concentrate on food, drink and cards, so he isn't any help."

"So, Darcy said,"we have a lamb, a silly goose, a sloth and a boa constrictor. Quite a menagerie. But what happened yesterday that frazzled the lamb? I suspect it had something to do with the snake."

"Mr. Bingley had all his trunks loaded on his carriage the night before ready to leave for Cambridge early yesterday morning. Unfortunately, during the night, Mr. Hurst went out on the town and after drinking for several hours and over the strenuous objections of his driver, decided that he would drive the carriage home. He lost a wheel taking a corner too sharply and overturned the carriage causing some serious damage. It's a wonder he didn't kill someone."

"Thomas, before you conclude this preposterous story, would you get us some coffee? My brain is spinning."

Darcy followed his valet out to the tiny kitchen and retrieved the cheese from the small pantry and cut some bread and cheese and placed it on a plate which he brought to the table. As he waited forThomas to return, he mulled over what he had heard so far. With a family like this was it any wonder that Bingley lacked self-assurance? And how did this sister Caroline come to be so domineering...she sounded more like his aunt Catherine than the daughter of a tradesman.

Darcy wondered what this Miss Caroline Bingley looked like? She had to be beautiful to be so full of herself...then again there was Aunt Catherine...

WhenThomas returned with the coffee Darcy waved him to a chair and pushed the plate of bread and cheese towards his valet. He allowed him a few bites before demanding he finish the story.

Thomas took a swallow of coffee before continuing. "Well, you can just imagine the turmoil this news provoked. According to James, Caroline was in a rage. The Hursts only have one carriage and she was not about to hire a hack to carry her about town. She wouldn't be caught dead riding in a cheap hack! What would people think? No, she wasn't having any part of it. There was only one answer to this dilemma. Charles must hire a hack and leave his carriage behind for her use."

"Incredible!" Darcy was fascinated. He had never heard such a tale. That a woman would treat the head of her family with such disrespect was beyond the pale. "Does Mr. Bingley give her an allowance?"

"Yes, and a generous one."

"Incredible. Did Mr. Bingley argue with her?"

"He tried to reason with her, but to no avail. Finally he gave up and gave orders to unload the carriage. He sent two drivers to rent a couple of hacks, one for the luggage and one for himself. A mile outside of London the hack he was riding in broke a wheel. He sent the luggage on to Cambridge and he and the other driver walked back to London and hired another hack."

"And Mr. Bingley arrives as a worn and frazzled man. I think I would not like to meet this woman. She sounds terrifying."

"Oh sir, I'm sure there's no woman in all of England you couldn't tame if you put your mind to it."

Darcy laughed, "I rather hope I'm never put to the test. I don't suppose James told you what this Miss Caroline looks like."

"I asked that very same thing, Sir, imagining her to be a tall Grecian goddess. According to James, she's tall and bony with jet black hair which she wears in tiny curls that frame her bony face. She also holds her head high with her nose pointed towards the ceiling while looking down at her victim."

"Thomas! Stop this." Darcy was laughing so hard he could hardly speak. "I don't believe a word of it."

Thomas grinned broadly "James also said that Miss Bingley holds her head so high she can't see the floor and is constantly tripping over her bony feet."

"Enough!" Darcy gasped. "Get out of here this minute."

"Yes, Sir. But are you sure you don't want a description of Mr. Hurst?"

"Out!"

He spent the next few hours wrapped in a biography of Benedict Arnold. He was so engrossed in his reading that he hardly acknowledged Bingley when he returned carrying several packages. He was followed by his valet who carried a wicker basket full of treats, wine and brandy. James placed the liquor behind the bar and added some treats to the baskets. The rest of the foodstuffs he put into the pantry where it would stay cool for two or three days.

That night Darcy and Bingley dined at a small cafe on the square. "I understand you're in the market for a townhouse in London."

"Yes. I've looked at several...but none of them has been deemed suitable."

"Exactly what are you looking for?"

Bingley shrugged. "I thought I knew, but now I'm not sure."

"I understand that you live with your eldest sister and her husband."

"Yes, but it's really not the best arrangement. Louise and Hurst don't entertain much...they prefer to be entertained. And my sister Caroline wants to be mistress of my home. She likes to entertain...she wants to take her place in society."

"I see," Darcy said. Indeed, he did. Caroline Bingley was a nobody who wanted to be somebody. And there was only one way a tradesman's daughter could rise in society and that was to marry well. Very well. Darcy made a mental note to avoid this lady like the plague.

Bingley leaned over and almost whispered, "she wants to join Almack's. Can you believe that?"

Darcy smiled at his young friend, "no, I can't, and I suggest you dissuade her from even trying. If she failed her interview with the patroness's of Almack's she would be blackballed. They're tyrants and despots. I wouldn't put it past them to bar the King of England if he showed up in trousers instead of knee breeches.

Bingley sighed, "I've heard the stories. She wouldn't have a chance, but she won't listen to reason."

"Well, first things first. I have an agent in London who could help you out in the purchase of a townhouse, if you'd like, I can contact him."

"I'd like that very much!"

"Then let's plan on it. During the holidays we'll scout around and I'm sure we'll find exactly what you want. And Bingley, here's a thought. Why not make it a surprise for Caroline. It would make an ideal Christmas present, don't you think?"

Bingley stared at Darcy for a long moment, then smiled broadly. "You're a very clever man, Mr. Darcy."

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley," Darcy replied.


	5. Schooldays

Monday broke clear and crisp promising a beautiful day. Darcy arose shortly after ten o'clock and strolled out to the front room. He stopped short when he saw that Bingley was fully dressed and pacing the length of the room. 

"What's wrong, Bingley?"

"I'm a nervous wreck! That's what."

Darcy rolled his eyes. "Sit down," he growled, "and drink your coffee."

Bingley obeyed but was not happy about it.

"I will go over this one more time." Darcy spoke patiently. "There is absolutely nothing to worry about. Everything will move speedily and efficiently. At half past eleven we will take a leisurely stroll to King's College. Once we gain entrance you will see a dozen signs which if you are not half-witted will lead you to a bulletin board upon which you will find your name. You will then take your pencil out and very carefully write down everything you see in your notebook. You will write down your counselor's name, the building and the room number. And most important, the date and time you are to appear before said counselor. After that you can come back here and pace all you want as long as it's outside and not in here."

Through this recital, Bingley had fixed his eyes on Darcy seemingly with intense concentration. Once Darcy had ceased talking, Bingley said, "sarcasm does not become you, Mr. Darcy."

"I've heard that before, Mr. Bingley." Darcy took a bite of his bread and jam and chewed slowly, finally taking a swallow of coffee. "The best part of this morning's adventure will be your meeting of other pacers. If you didn't get lost, you will find yourself in the company of other first year students. There is nothing quite like a hundred students with terrified eyes and chattering teeth. You are sure to make many friends there."

"You're too kind."

Darcy couldn't go on. He began to laugh and Bingley joined him. "There's a new cafe on the square", Darcy said. It's German and the smells emanating from it are wonderful. What say we try it out when we're finished with business."

At Bingley's nod, Darcy headed back to his room for a bath and shave.

As Darcy had predicted, the day went as smoothly as expected. Bingley didn't get lost; he found his name and copied it in his notebook, triple checking the information. The process took approximately fifteen minutes. Bingley met Darcy back in the lobby wearing a broad grin, "I didn't get lost once," he said.

Once Bingley got his curriculum set he began to visibly relax. He made it a point to walk through the halls of the college and took copious notes of where he would hear the lectures and when. He ran into other students who were doing the same and he began to make friends.

Darcy was exceedingly pleased with how his young friend was getting on. He had done for Bingley what Guy Waltham had done for him and he was satisfied with the result. Darcy was confident that Bingley would do what he had come for, and would make his father proud.

Once classes began Bingley followed Darcy's pattern of study. After class two or three hours of study was followed by a leisurely supper down at the square. Back in their rooms another two hours of study. At nine o'clock they enjoyed their brandy and an hour of conversation before the fire, then retired for the night.

On Friday nights they threw off all thoughts of Latin and Greek. Not a word concerning modern or ancient history passed their lips, and political science and civil law was under no circumstances to be discussed.

During the first few weeks Bingley accompanied Darcy to the QR on Friday nights but as the weeks passed by, Bingley occasionally joined other friends for his nights on the town, which was as it should be. Making other friends would give Bingley more confidence and some of them would prove to be friends for life.

On the Friday nights when they didn't party together, the first to arrive back at their rooms would pour the brandy and await for the other to return so they could enjoy another hour of conversation. During the many hours they spent in this leisurely fashion their discussions ranged far and wide but mostly it centered on their hopes and dreams for the future. As might be guessed, their desires were not dissimilar. They wanted to live lives of fulfillment; to eventually raise a family and be happy.

"And what sort of wife do you envision, Bingley?" Darcy inquired one night adding, dryly, "I suspect she will be short or tall, slim or fat as long as she is blond."

"She must have a sweet, placid disposition," Bingley replied, "and sincerely believe that the sun and moon rise upon my command."

"Seems reasonable," Darcy drawled. "And what will you do if you never find this paragon? Will you be willing to settle for less in order to be fruitful and multiply?"

Bingley frowned, "I've never even considered not finding the perfect wife for me."

"Brave but naive words, my friend."

"Are you telling me that it might be impossible to find the woman that's just right for me? That's a daunting thought."

"There are a lot of women out there, Charles, and you must choose with great care a companion who will be attached to you for the next fifty years. Only think of the misery you will endure if you choose unwisely."

"Now that you've thoroughly depressed me I shall pour another drink."

Darcy handed him his glass. "I'll have another."

"And what sort of a wife do you want ?" Bingley asked, returning to his chair.

"I have determined that only the deepest love could induce me into matrimony which means that I will probably end up as a wizened and embittered and very lonely old man."

Bingley stared at Darcy in shock unable to decide whether his friend was serious or teasing him. "Why on earth would you say such a thing? You have everything going for you. Wealth, property...and I've seen the way the women in town stare at you. Women must flock to you in droves."

"For my wealth and property, yes they do," Darcy sighed. "Bingley, the women of the ton are taught at a very early age how to snare a man, and it has nothing to do with love or even affection. They simper and smirk at every man they meet as long as he has money and it will raise them to a higher class. It doesn't seem to matter whether the man is simple-minded and has the looks of a toad. They will marry him."

Bingley was appalled. "That's terrible!"

Darcy laughed. "You're getting more of an education than you bargained for, it seems."

"But Darcy, they can't all be like that. I refuse to believe that."

"No," Darcy allowed, "not all marriages are arranged for the love of money. My own parents married for love, and Richard's parents are as much in love as they were the day they married. But what sort of man did your eldest sister marry? And is she content with her choice? And what about your sister Caroline? What kind of man is she looking for? Is she looking for love, or she looking for a way to gain entrance to Almacks?"

Bingley sighed but otherwise, remained silent.

"Now, Bingley, allow me to tell you about my Aunt Catherine who lives in Kent. She is a remarkable woman who is renown for her ability to answer her own questions. She loves the sound of her own voice and can sustain a dialogue with herself through an entire meal of six courses. In an authoritative voice she will tell you that there are few people in England who have better naturaltaste in music. She will tell you that she would have been proficient at the pianoforte if she had ever learned. Are you getting the picture, Bingley?"

Bingley nodded in amusement. "She sounds...interesting."

"If you think that, Bingley, you do not have the picture. But on the assumption that you are simply being diplomatic, I shall continue." Darcy paused for a sip of brandy. "Now, my Aunt insists that I marry her daughter, Anne. According to her it was my Mother's dearest wish. No one else in the family has ever heard of this and since my mother has been gone for eight years, there's no one who could verify this fallacious hope."

"Surely you won't marry her, Darcy."

"My cousin Anne is a gentle soul and of a sickly nature. I can't remember the last time I heard her speak. All her needs are anticipated by her companion and her mother invariably speaks for her. For all I know, Anne no longer has the power of speech. I seriously doubt if she knows anything about the marriage bed. I fear she would faint if she ever saw me in my nightshirt." Darcy drained his glass. "If I ever attempted to consummate such a marriage she'd have a heart attack. I probably wouldn't even notice as I'd be blind drunk."

Bingley laughed at the picture Darcy was painting.

"The point of this story is that my Aunt cares not for the suffering it would bring to both Anne and myself if we believed this monstrous fabrication and married. All she cares about is uniting our two estates. It sickens me just thinking about it, but this is the way the ton operates and most men and women bend to it."

"But you will not, I think."

"Indeed, I will not. But if I deign to marry someone my family feels is beneath me, the shades of Pemberley will be polluted and my esteemed Aunt Catherine will have a conniption fit."

"Do you care what your family thinks?"

"On a matter of such importance to my mental and physicalwell-being I might say that, no, I don't care a fig, but I'd be lying. I didn't choose my family but I owe everything I am to them and I would not wish to disappoint them. In any case, I don't have to worry about it for at least two years. After I graduate, I'll head back to my estate and spend at least a year there. Our steward of the past fifteen years, Mr. Wickham, is not in the best of health and his assistant will take over the management of Pemberley once I return. I won't want to leave until I'm sure I can trust him fully."

"How large is your estate, Darcy?"

"Ten miles around."

"Good grief! How can you manage such an estate?"

"You hire the best men you can find. You treat them with respect and pay them a good wage. If you buy an estate keep that in mind and you'll do very well."

"The question is, do I want such a responsibility?"

"Of course you do. Own your own land and raise your family on it. Start your own dynasty."

Bingley smiled. Start my own dynasty. How well that sounds."

The weeks passed swiftly with a sameness that bordered on monotony at times. They were assiduous with their routine and both felt an enormous feeling of satisfaction with every test taken and passed but they looked forward to the holidays which were fast approaching.

Darcy had not forgotten his promise to help Bingley purchase a townhouse. He wrote his agent asking him to line up a few townhouses that would be suitable and they would look at them during the holidays. He received a letter back a week later saying that an exceptional home had just come on the market. The owners were immigrating to Canada and wanted a quick sale. Darcy wrote a letter back saying that he very interested and would be in touch as soon as he reached London.

Bingley could not contain his excitement. He went into his pacing mode tossing his hands about, "I know it will be perfect! I can feel it. And fully furnished, you say? Perfect! Wait until Caroline sees it. She will be thrilled!"

Darcy doubted that. Taking his valet's description with a cup of salt, Miss Caroline Bingley still came out as an ogress. A sinking feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach. If Bingley found the home to his liking and bought it without consulting the gorgon, the gorgon would be displeased. Poor Bingley would need a buffer.

Darcy had grown rather fond of Bingley. It had been his own idea that a townhouse be purchased without the knowledge of Caroline. Now, Bingley would have to face her wrath alone unless Darcy interceded on his behalf.


	6. London

The following Saturday Darcy and Bingley along with their two valets climbed into the carriage and began the fifty mile trip to London. Travelers coming into Cambridge had warned of the worsening state of the road leading to Town so Darcy opted to share the carriage with the menservants. He didn't want to worry about two carriages on the treacherous roads. They left shortly after sun-up and hoped to arrive at their destination by mid-afternoon but it became clear quite soon that this was wishful thinking. 

Once they left the environs of Cambridge the roads began to deteriorate sharply. A lesser carriage would not have been able to withstand the punishment meted out by the deep ruts crisscrossing the muddy highway. Darcy's carriage was the finest that money could buy; it was well sprung but nothing could keep it's occupants from being jostled against each other and thrown against the sides of the coach. Their bones were aching and they felt bruised. It was becoming clear that they'd never even make it by nightfall. Then the skies darkened and it began to rain hard.

Darcy rapped on the panel with his cane and ordered his driver to prepare to stop for the night at the next inn.

He turned to Bingley, "We'd never make it by nightfall. And this storm is liable to spook the horses."

This storm is spooking me," replied Bingley. "and I swear my back teeth have come loose."

The storm increased in intensity and the next ten minutes were terrifying. Darcy sighed heavily when the lights appeared a quarter of a mile down the road. He glanced at Bingley who had his feet braced against the the facing seat. "What the hell do we pay a toll for? Darcy snapped. "They know this road will be heavily traveled for the holidays. I've never seen them in such shape. If one of my horses is hurt I'll raise holy particular hell!"

Bingley glanced at Darcy and thought he would not want to ever get on the wrong side of this man.

When the coach finally pulled to a stop Darcy commanded Thomas to get out and run into the inn and order a bottle of whiskey to be sent to the stable for his men. To Bingley and James he advised that that run into the inn and warm themselves before they caught a chill. He jumped down and gave exact instructions to the drivers, and asked to be notified if any of the horses had gone lame.

When he finally entered the inn and rejoined Bingley he dropped into a chair and took a long drink from the tankard of ale Bingley had ordered for him. "Well, at least we're half way home," he said. "But if it's like this tomorrow, I don't know, Bingley."

"Relax, Darcy. We have shelter for the night. That's all that matters right now."

"You're right, of course. I just really wanted to get back to London tonight. But I have the drivers and footmen to think about, not to mention the four horses. We were lucky we were so close to the inn when the storm began. So, the first day of our vacation has ended rather badly. What do you suggest we do tonight?"

Bingley thought for a moment then said, "How about getting drunk and turning in early?"

Darcy signaled to a barmaid. "Two more," he said.

In the morning Darcy consulted his driver and decided to continue on to London though it wouldn't be the smoothest of rides. He could only hope that they could get as far as the next inn. Darcy decided to chance it. The first ten miles were almost as rough as the the previous day but as they changed horses at the next inn they were assured that the condition of the roads vastly improved as they neared Town. They continued their journey with great optimism. When they at last pulled to a halt in front of the Darcy residence the occupants of the cab heaved a collective sigh of relief.

Upon entering his home Darcy headed straight to his study and penned a short note which was sent to the Bakewell residence.

Darcy had known the Bakewells most of his life. They were an elderly couple who'd had their only child late in life. Their child had grown to be a lovely woman who last summer had married a Canadian. She was now living with her husband in Canada. Her parents missed her terribly and had decided to immigrate to be near her when she gave birth to their first grandchild. Darcy had dined at the Bakewell residence on many occasions and had the pleasure of attending the engagement ball. He knew the Bakewell residence very well and thought it perfect for Bingley.

After long leisurely baths the two men met in the dining room and enjoyed an excellent meal then retired early to recover from the ordeal of travel in England.

In the morning feeling much refreshed, Darcy announced, "Bingley, we have an appointment to view the Bakewell residence at eleven o'clock. Does that suit you?"

As expected, Bingley started pacing which invariably made Darcy smile. He sipped his coffee, watching his young friend. Had he ever been that young and inexperienced? Sometimes Darcy thought he had been born old. So many responsibilities and so little fun. There were times when he would sit alone in his study and remember the joy of his youth and the adventures he'd shared with his cousin and even with George Wickham. Fishing, hunting, swimming. Racing into to Lampton for the horse chestnuts. Stealing a bottle of brandy and getting drunk under the oak tree. Flying kites. And then his mother died and nothing was ever the same.

Darcy had not told Bingley that the Bakewell residence was a short distance away from his own. When they left the house a short time later Bingley was puzzled when there was no carriage awaiting them.

"It's such a nice day," Darcy said, "I thought we might take a short walk before we view the house."

Bingley glanced around at the gray drizzly day and frowned. "But Darcy, it's almost eleven o'clock! And it's not a pleasant day. It's wet and gray. Have you lost your mind?"

They turned the corner and walked past two houses. Suddenly, Darcy stopped and looked up at a handsome building in many ways similar to the Darcy townhouse. It was fronted by a small, colorful garden. On the wall next to the door was a plainly etched brass plaque revealing the name of the occupants.

"So what do you think, Bingley?"

Impatiently, Bingley snapped "about what?"

Darcy laughed. "Oh my" he said. "Are you out of sorts?" He raised his hand and pointed at the Bakewell residence. "What do you think, Bingley?"

Bingley's eyes followed the direction of Darcy's finger and focused on the brass plaque. His mouth dropped open. He looked at the house for several moments. "I'll buy it," he said.

For the next hour they were ushered through every room in the house. Darcy doubted if Bingley heard a word of description by the housekeeper. He kept a silly grin on his face and nodded when he thought it appropriate. By the time they returned to Darcy's townhouse, Bingley was calm, quiet and in a state of stupor. Darcy left him in the drawing room and went to his study to pen a letter to his agent telling him to start the process of purchase. He begged that this could be accomplished by Christmas.

After lunch Darcy took Bingley across town to a small shop he'd discovered a couple of years ago. It was a small but quaint shop that sold a wide variety of items that were uniquely appealing to Darcy. His sister Georgianna would be celebrating her tenth birthday in February and Darcy wanted to find something special for her.

They entered the shop and were greeted pleasantly by the shopkeeper. Their eyes were drawn to the glass counter which presented some stunning jewelry on a plush emerald green velvet cloth. Bingley reached immediately for a gold charm bracelet. The shopkeeper pulled out a tray and showed Bingley at least two dozen charms. Bingley was entranced and pored over the tiny ornaments selecting several for purchase.

Darcy had moved further down to the back of the shop. He had yet to see exactly what he wanted. A lady stepped from a doorway and smiled pleasantly. "May I help you?"

Darcy returned her smile. "I hope so. My sister turns ten in February and I'm looking for something with an amythyst which wouldn't be too old for her."

The lady stooped behind the counter pulling various trays out and sorting through them. Finally she pulled a tray out and set it on the counter and reached for a ring which she presented to Darcy. "We have rings for every month of the year. My daughter's ring is turquoise for December. She loves it."

Darcy was sure Georgianna would love the ring too. It was a wide gold band with the tiniest amethyst stone embedded in the gold. Simple and elegant.

"It's perfect. I'll take it."

"I'm sure Miss Georgianna will love it. Will there be anything else, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy looked sharply at the woman. "I'm afraid, Madam, that you have me at a disadvantage."

"You don't know me, Mr. Darcy. I was born in Lampton. I've seen your family many times."

"And your name is?"

"Mrs. Gardner, sir. She nodded at the shopkeeper. "My husband and I own this shop."

"You are to be commended, Mrs. Gardner. I find everything here an utter delight."

Mrs. Gardner nodded her thanks and placed the ring in a small box and handed it to Darcy.

Darcy wandered back to Bingley who was happily chatting with Mr. Gardner. He was telling Mr. Gardner about the house he was about to purchase. His enthusiasm was so infectious that Mr. Gardner was grinning broadly at him.

Bingley turned to Darcy, "Did you find something for your sister?" he asked.

Darcy nodded, "and I can see that you've done well for yourself. Are they all for your sister?"

"Yes. But now what do I get Hurst?"

"Champagne? Brandy?"

"Perhaps," Mr. Gardner said, "I might be able to procure a bottle or two of Amagnac Cames."

"What's Armagnac Cames?" Bingley asked.

"It's one of the finest brandies in the world." Darcy replied.

Bingley laughed, "I think it would be wasted on Hurst."

Darcy stared intently at Mr. Gardner. "Would a case be possible?"

Mr. Gardner replied, "It's not out of the question."

Darcy handed his card to the man. "It's been a pleasure, Mr. Gardner."

When they returned to the townhouse, Darcy's favorite cousin Richard Fitzwilliam was waiting for him in the library. He had already helped himself to a glass of wine and was puffing on a cigar with a contented smile on his agreeable face. He jumped up and greeted Darcy with a hardy handshake. "Where the devil have you been? I've been cooling my heels for the past three hours."

"Richard, I think I've found a goldmine and if you behave yourself, I just might share it with you."

"Hmmm. Interesting. Not illegal, I trust?"

"Would that bother you?"

"Certainly not. It would make it more fun. Is it contraband, I hope? Something to sip?"

"Allow me to introduce Mr. Charles Bingley to you, Richard. Bingley, this is my reprobate of a cousin, Captain Richard Fitzwilliam."

Richard grabbed Bingley hand "Delighted to meet you, young sir." He turned to Darcy, "When are Guy and Josh coming in?"

"In two days."

"Oh dear, that means we have to start the party without them. Tres tragique!"

Darcy rolled his eyes and Bingley stood grinning at this bear of a man who was the polar opposite of Darcy but in his own way was as charming. This was going be fun.

Four days after Darcy's visit a case of Armagnac Cames was delivered to the Darcy townhouse. Darcy had the presence of mind to warn his butler that he would be receiving a very valuable box and it was to be immediately placed in the massive safe in the cellar. Knowing his friends, if they got one whiff of the contraband French Brandy, it wouldn't last a week.

Since the box was extremely expensive, and Mr. Gardner no doubt had laid out the cash for such a hard to come by item Darcy decided to return to the shop and pay his debt so Mr. Gardner could realize his profit immediately. He invited his friends to join him which they did with alacrity.

The five men descended on the tiny shop in a jovial mood having had an excellent lunch washed down by several glasses of champagne. They were all delighted to find such a shop in Cheapside and bought several items. Darcy picked up a onyx pinky ring for himself and slipped an envelope to Mr. Gardner. "I hope we'll meet again," he said.

"It would be my pleasure," Mr. Gardner responded.


	7. The Bingleys

During the next five days the friendship between the five men deepened. They ate fine food and drank fine wines. They played chess, shot pool, and threw darts. At night they attended a play and three nights in a row attended the musical theatre. The night before they would part company they enjoyed an exceptional meal at Darcy's home. Darcy's cook dug deep into his repertoire to assemble six full courses which he was sure would delight the King of England. It certainly pleased the five young men who insisted that the creator of this sumptuous feast come take a bow which he did. They handed the cook a glass of wine which he himself had chosen and toasted him. He accepted with good grace the excessive compliments of the slightly tipsy guests. 

After the meal they retired to the library. Once they were comfortably seated, the butler brought in a tray holding five crystal snifters each holding a generous serving of the oldest spirit in France. "Gentlemen, "Darcy said, raising his glass high, "I give you Armagnac Cames."

There was a dead silence until it was broken by a groan from Richard. "If this is a joke, Darcy, I'll skin you alive."

Guy Waltham gazed at the liquid in awe. "How on earth did you get your hands on this, Darcy?"

Josh Smith spoke up. "It must have cost a fortune."

Bingley looked on in confusion.

Darcy said, "Bingley, just swirl the liquid around gently then wait a couple of seconds, then put your nose to the rim and smell it. Then take a tiny sip and swirl it around in your mouth. There is such a variety of flavors to smell and taste. It's absolute ambrosia."

Bingley did as he was told and a look of utter surprise crossed his face. "Vanilla, Apricot?"

Richard took a sip and pronounced, "Butterscotch?"

Josh was sure it had the taste of baked apples.

Guy could smell violets.

Whatever, they decided that one glass would not be enough of a sample to determine just what Armagnac Cames tasted like.

When they finally called it a night, they were in great spirits and pronounced they they had never had so much fun. It would be a week to remember.

The next afternoon, Richard left for Newcastle, while Guy headed back to Shropshire. Josh was planning one quick visit to York, then a return to Cambridge. Unknown to each, their luggage contained a bottle of Armagnac with a short note from Darcy wishing them a happy Christmas.

With Guy and Josh and especially his cousin Richard gone, the house seemed like a tomb, it was so quite. "What a week," Bingley groaned. "I'm exhausted. I'm almost glad it's over. I'm going to need a week to recover."

"You won't have that luxury, Bingley. You haven't forgotten what tomorrow is, have you?"

"You mean my birthday?"

Darcy was shocked. "I didn't know. Well, this will be a memorable birthday for you. You sign the papers tomorrow."

Bingley slapped his head, then groaned in pain. "How could I have forgotten that?"

Darcy laughed, "It's a wonder you didn't forget your name with all the alcohol we consumed. We had fun but now it's time to get back to real life. Tomorrow you become nineteen years of age and the owner of a beautiful London townhouse. Then, you will work up the courage to present the keys to your sister, Miss Caroline. I will be your second, carrying a sharpened sword to defend you in your hour of need."

Despite his hangover, Bingley laughed at the picture Darcy presented.

Three days later the two men stood on the doorstep of the Hurst townhouse, one in trepidation, the other in resignation. "Just remember, Charles, you are now the head of your family. You will brook no disrespect from your sister. You have the right to cut off her allowance. You also have the right to bar her from your house."

Bingley nodded.

"Are you listening to me, Charles?"

"I'm going to faint."

"You are not going to faint. I Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley who owns all of Derbyshire and half of London will not permit it."

Bingley took a deep breath and with trembling hand reached out and rang the bell.

They were announced and ushered into a nice sized drawing room and Darcy got his first look at Bingley's family.

Mr. Hurst was lying in lopsided fashion on a settee. A woman of plain features sat on a sofa absently playing with her bracelets. On the far side of the room a tall angular woman had turned from the window to fasten her eyes on her brother. That she was annoyed was patently clear but as her eyes moved to her brother's companion her eyes widened in shock and confusion.

Darcy watched in growing amusement as her eyes darted back to her brother trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Darcy saw the moment she pulled herself together and stood straighter and advanced towards them with a smile of welcome. "My dearest brother, how good to see you again." She immediately turned to Darcy and held out her hand which Darcy took and bowed over before releasing it quickly.

Caroline turned and spat at her sister, "Louisa!"

Louisa Hurst jumped and prodded her husband awake. Hurst woke up muttering something unintelligible.

After a moment, Bingley made his feet move and he advanced towards his eldest sister and handed her a small box containing the charm bracelet. She opened it quickly and was genuinely delighted with the gift. She stood and kissed her brother's cheek. "Thank you so much, Charles. It's delightful. I love it."

Bingley smiled with affection, then handed Hurst a fine bottle of Cognac. "Merry Christmas, Humphrey, and try not to drink it all at once."

"Delightful, Charles, thank you."

Bingley turned and faced Caroline. "I...I have saved the best for last." He stepped towards her and fumbled in his vest pocket and retrieved a set of keys. He handed them to her, "Merry Christmas, Caroline."

"What's this?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Bingley attempted a smile, "those are the keys to... to my home. I'm asking you to live there with me and assume the duties of hostess. That is...if you want to."

Caroline's face had turned white and her lips had tightened into a thin line. Darcy took a step towards the brother and sister "and a lovely house it is," he said.

Caroline tore her eyes from her brother's face and stared at Darcy.

"It was formerly owned by some dear friends of mine," Darcy continued, with a pleasant smile, "and just around the corner from my own home."

Caroline's eyes widened as she grasped the significance of what Fitzwilliam Darcy was saying. She blinked and turned to her brother. "Oh Charles," she cried. "What a wonderful brother you are." She allowed Bingley to kiss her cheek before turning back to Darcy. "Oh, Mr. Darcy, how can I ever repay you for the kindness you have bestowed upon my brother. But how came you to offer him assistance in such an important manner? My brother isn't known for making friends with gentlemen. He will chat with the lowest sorts of people though I've tried to improve his manners, truly I have." She adopted a coy smile and actually fluttered her eyelashes in the ton's acceptable form of flirtation.

"Well," Darcy responded showing his dimples, "he also chats with gentlemen. My cousin Fitzwilliam, the son of the Earl of Matlock, thinks your brother the best of men and is very grateful that he allows me to share rooms with him at Cambridge."

Caroline gasped and Darcy heard Hurst chuckle. Darcy stifled the urge to laugh out loud at the absurdity of this whole scene, though he had to admit he was actually enjoying this charade.

"Well, Bingley," he said at last, "I'll leave you safe in the bosom of your family. I'm sure you'll be busy moving your things into the master bedroom at the Bakewell residence, or should I say, the Bingley residence. My carriage will pick you up at eight in the morning three days hence for our trip back to Cambridge. And of course if you need any help in the meantime, I am at your disposal."

"Oh Mr. Darcy," cried Caroline, "what must you think of our manners? Of course, you must stay for tea."

"Thank you, Miss Bingley, but I have several appointments I must keep."

With these final words, he bowed to the Hursts who were eying him with some amusement. He bowed to Miss Caroline who didn't attempt to hide her disappointment.

He dared a wink in Bingley's direction then turned on his heel and left the room grinning broadly.

To Darcy's surprise Bingley arrived at his townhouse early on Friday morning. "I slept in my new home last night. This way you won't have to stop at the Hurst's."

Darcy smiled knowingly. Translation: Now you won't run into Caroline. "Thank you. This will save considerable time."

"By the way, if you ever go bankrupt, you can always go on the stage."

Darcy grinned. "Thank you. I must say that I enjoyed the experience."

"And I must say that I was surprised at Hurst's reaction. He told me later that the minute I handed the keys to Caroline he expected her to go into a rage for not consulting her on such an important decision. He was making to leave the room when he saw you take two steps towards us. He sat down again to watch the show. He was quite impressed. It was actually his idea that you go on the stage."

"And what was Mrs. Hurst's reaction?"

"Louisa seemed to be more interested in the view outside. I must say, I've never seen her smile so brightly at the flowers in the garden."

The ride to Cambridge went without incident; three weeks of good weather had dried the roads and workers had smoothed out most of the ruts that could be so painful and dangerous to the traveler.

Back at school they fell into the tried and proved rhythm of study and the weeks began to fly by.

In April Darcy received a letter from his father saying that their steward, Mr. Wickham, had died quietly in his sleep. Darcy was saddened by the news. Old Mr. Wickham had been a kindly and trustworthy man who had been respected by both the master of Pemberley and his son. Darcy knew that no apothecary had been able to dull his pain and for his sake was glad that the ordeal was over. Darcy immediately went to the church and lit a candle for the repose of his soul. He hoped fervently that the old man was again at peace.

Six short weeks later Darcy graduated with high honors and Bingley finished his first year studies in the top twenty percent of his class. They spent a quiet evening supping down at the square and finished with their usual ritual of brandy and conversation.

"So what are your plans for the summer, Bingley? I suppose you'll follow every blond beauty and fall in love every other week."

"That sounds like a plan, Darcy."

Darcy shook his head. "Incorrigible!"

The following night they spent a couple of hours at the QR saying goodbye to old friends. With Darcy leaving, Joshua happily anticipated rooming with Bingley during his final year and Darcy was pleased that Bingley would have such an amiable roommate for his second year of study.

In the morning Darcy took one long last look at the rooms which had been his home away from home these past four years then briskly left the room and descended the stairs never looking back.

Darcy and Bingley arrived safely in London that afternoon. Bingley had his trunks delivered to his home and entered Darcy's townhouse for a final goodbye. The butler handed Darcy a letter which had arrived a few minutes before.

Darcy directed Bingley to the library while he opened and read the letter. Moments later he joined Bingley and poured them both a small glass of wine. Darcy raised his glass, "I wish you God speed in all your endeavors, Charles. And don't forget to take that penmanship class. If you get Donne for English Literature next year he'll dock you a full grade if he can't read your coded blots."

"I promise." Bingley drained his glass and set it on the table. "Well, I'd better get going before Caroline comes looking for me."

Darcy saw Bingley to the front steps where he wished his good friend all the best. He watched Bingley until he was out of sight then hurried back into the house calling loudly for his valet. "Pack my bags, Thomas,"he cried, "we leave at first light."

Darcy hurried back to the library and locked the door behind him. He poured a stiff drink of scotch and dropped into his chair. There was no need to re-read the letter from Richard. It was short and succinct. 'Your father passed away last night. Hurry home. Georgianna needs you'.


	8. Pemberley

It took almost three days to reach Pemberley. Three excruciating days and two nights of relentless driving from sun-up to sundown, with an uneasy sleep to mark day from night. When they reached the perimeter of Pemberley, Darcy felt his pulse quicken as it always did. 

Darcy's driver knew enough of his master's habits that he didn't need to be told to stop at the top of the rise; he did so automatically.

Darcy stepped down from the coach and gazed down at his property. The sun was at it's highest zenith blazing down at the lake that was such an integral part of the estate; it's brilliance lit it's facade with hundreds of flaming mirrors, dazzling the beholder. Darcy felt his soul glow as his eyes moved over the forests and gardens that made Pemberley so beloved by everyone who was fortunate to visit this great estate. Pemberley had stood here for several centuries mastered by many rulers, some nondescript and some heroic. It had endured through plague, famine and many wars.

It had been almost three days since he had first read Richard's letter and for the last three nights he had wept for his father. For the past three days, tears were never far away. But now his mourning had to end. He was now the master of this beautiful land and of all those who nourished it. And he must put aside his own grief so he could comfort his sister Georgianna. That was paramount for now. He climbed back into the coach and slammed the door. Gently, the carriage began it's descent as it slowly circled the lake and approached Pemberley House.

Georgianna flew down the hall and threw herself at her brother. "Wills," she sobbed, "oh, Wills."

Darcy clasped his sister tightly in his arms, murmuring words of comfort and love. "hush, dear girl, I'm here now. All will be well. I promise."

"It was so terrible. Father fell and then he couldn't stand up. His arm and leg wouldn't work. Richard had to carry him to his room. I was so afraid."

"I know, Georgie, I know." He looked closely at his sister, seeing the red rimmed eyes and the dark circles marring her youth. "When did you sleep last?"

The girl shrugged, "I sleep a little. I just wanted you to be here."

"Well, I'm here now, Georgie, and you must take care of yourself. You wouldn't have me worrying about you too, would you?"

Georgianna shook her head, "Of course not, Wills."

"Will you try to get some sleep, dearest? I'd feel so much better if I know you're well. And I must talk to Richard."

She nodded. "I really am tired. But you won't leave again, will you? I couldn't bear it if you were gone when I woke up."

"I promise you, dearest, that I won't be leaving home for a long, long time."

In the library Richard handed Darcy a glass of wine. "How are you holding up?"

Darcy shrugged, "like I've been pole-axed" he said. "I take it that a stroke felled him?"

Richard nodded. "I'd been at Matlock visiting my parents. Heading back to Town, I stopped here to spend the night. Uncle looked fine, or at least as well as he's looked in the past two years. But then at dinner I noticed his hand was shaking so hard he could hardly hold his fork. I asked him about it but he just shrugged. Then in the middle of a sentence, he stood, walked a few steps, then down he went. I carried him to his room and called for a doctor. It took nearly an hour before the doctor came. Naturally, Georgianna was hysterical, and truth to say, I wasn't much better."

Was he able to speak?"

Richard shook his head. "Not until some hours had passed after the doctor had left, promising to return in the morning. Mrs. Worthing, Georgianna's companion, immediately took charge of Georgianna , while I never left my Uncle's side. Suddenly he woke up and looked at me and said my name. He spoke clearly and asked if you were here? When I told him you were still at Cambridge, he said, 'oh, of course. But he'll be back soon. Such a good boy. I've missed him.' Then he was gone. I couldn't believe it.!"

Darcy's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm glad you were with him, Richard. If I could not be with him, I'm glad it was you. He was very fond of you."

The cousins lapsed into silence sipping their wine. Finally Richard broke the silence. "Darcy, I hate to tell you this, but now that you're here, I'm going to have to leave in the morning. I've got to get back to Newcastle."

"Of course, Richard. I understand. Georgianna and I will be fine. But you will keep in touch?"

"You know I will. And if I'm not sent to France, I'll probably be able to get back here at the end of August."

Once Richard had departed, Darcy allowed himself the pleasure of his sister's company for the next several days. They walked the grounds every day talking and even laughing as they reestablished the friendship that had always been an integral part of their relationship despite the age difference of almost twelve years. At the age of ten, Georgianna played the pianoforte beautifully and enjoyed playing for her brother no more than he enjoyed listening to her.

They went daily to the mausoleum where their parents were interred and said a prayer which gave them both comfort. Georgianna wanted to know if they were together now? Darcy could only reply that loves lasts an eternity. " Like my love for you " he said, hugging her. "No matter what mischief you get into, I'll always love you, little Georgie."

"I would rather die than make you unhappy, Wills."

His little sister was so serious, Darcy laughed out loud. "Everyone gets into mischief at least once in a while, Georgie. Richard and I were always up to something when we were young."

"Like what?"

"Well, there was the time when we stole a bottle of father's best brandy and got sick as dogs."

Georgianna was shocked. "Were you caught?"

We didn't think so at the time, but father knew, alright. He never said a word, but at dinner he kept asking minute questions of how we had spent the morning and insisted that we answer fully. At one point, he told me I was slurring my words and I must learn to enuciate more clearly. About that time,Richard fell off his chair but father didn't seem to notice as he kepttelling me to speak up. Once Richard managed to crawl back into his chair, father insisted that he needed more mint sauce for his lamp chop and I needed more gravy on my potatoes."

Georgianna was laughing hardily at the thought of her cousin Richard falling off his chair at dinner and their father pretending not to notice andDarcy laughed with her.

A week after his return to Pemberley, Darcy began the serious work of managing Pemberley but always allowing time for his sister.

Darcy worked at creating a routine much as he had arranged his study routine at Cambridge. Mornings were devoted to bookkeeping and consultations with his new steward, John Hoskins; then he finished up with his correspondence. As the weeks slipped by he noticed that the letters he was receiving had increased to include invitations to dinners and parties in Town and in Derbyshire. Word had spread that the new master of Pemberley had graduated from Cambridge and would now be considered to be a most eligible bachelor.

Most days he managed a long ride looking for trouble spots on the property. He began to learn the names of all his tenants and whether they were taking full advantage of the land they were renting. He read books on rotation farming and the best way to cope with drainage problems. Nothing escaped his attention and always he never forgot to spend time with Georgianna. They were the best part of his day. He loved sitting in the music room listening to her music.

One day late in August, Captain Richard Fitzwilliam arrived much to the delight of Georgianna who rushed to greet him. He grabbed her and swung her around. "how's my little lady?" he cried. "Are you behaving yourself?"

"Always," she laughed. " My brother would not have it any other way"

Her brother stood at the top of the steps watching the two most beloved figures in his life. "How are you Richard?" he asked as the cousins ascended the steps arm in arm.

"Thirsty, Darcy. Thanks for asking. "

Brother and sister glanced at each other and laughed.

Richard had a way about him that was impossible not to love. He was like a naughty, incorrigible child who was always plotting some intrigue and rubbing his hands together in happy anticipation. He entertained Darcy and Georgianna with his outlandish description of his general and that man's idiosyncrasies. Of course, Georgianna believed everything her darling cousin said, while Darcy viewed it all with a jaundiced eye.

After dinner, Georgianna played for them for about an hour before retiring to her rooms. The cousins sat for a while in a comfortable silence deep in their own thoughts.

"Will you be coming into Town at Christmas?" Richard asked.

"No, I don't believe I will. We'll spend the holidays quietly at home this year."

"Will you be bring Georgianna to Kent at Easter?"

"No, I think it's time she have a new music master. I'll be bringing her into Town."

"Speaking of Town, I had the pleasure of dining with Bingley at his new home."

"How is he?

"Very well. So is his sister Caroline."

Darcy choked on his wine. "What?"

Richard smiled. "A Venus fly trap if I ever saw one. Utterly charming."

"Richard! What are you up to?"

Richard laughed softly. "Nothing at all. Once she realized that I was only the younger son, I was dismissed. However, she was most interested in you. She wanted to know everything about you including your favorite foods and drink. That her questions were impertinent and invasive didn't seem to cross her mind. She wanted to know everything about Georgianna and especially she wanted to know everything about Pemberley. Naturally I laid it on rather thick. I believe I even intimated that you were lonely and would soon be actively seeking a wife."

"Richard!"

Richard laughed, "I suppose that was a bit unkind, but I wanted to see her reaction."

"What was her reaction?"

"I swear she licked her chops."

Darcy laughed despite his annoyance. "I can handle her. At least I can if you stay out of it."

"Have you had any practice? Have you ever been with a woman?"

Darcy reddened, "now who's being impertinent?"

"You're two and twenty, Darce, it's time you gain some experience."

"And how do you propose I gain experience? Can you see me entering a brothel? Is that what you have in mind?" Darcy shuddered. "I don't think so."

"You've just proved my point, Darce," Richard responded. "I've never been to a brothel in my life and never will. But there are many other ways to satisfy your curiosity."

"Courtesans?"

Richard nodded, "The ton is full of women just itching to get their hands on an important man like you. They're always beautiful and always delighted to instruct. You ease your loneliness and satisfy your desires. In exchange, you pay their rent and buy them little trinkets."

"And exactly where does love fit into this scenario?"

"It doesn't! It will simply keep you out of trouble. Meeting with Miss Caroline Bingley reminded me of just what you'll be up against when you begin to take your place in society. There will be countless invitations to dinners and balls, and the mothers will be relentless in their attempts to lure you into marriage with their daughters. It can be very dangerous for a man of your age to be in a ballroom surrounded by dozens of beautiful women. The décolletage on some of the gowns can be downright alarming. Little is left to the imagination. It is sometimes imperative that you have an outlet to relieve your tension. And," Richard added with a leer, "It's more fun with a woman."

Darcy rolled his eyes and sighed. "I suppose I might think about it."

"That's all I ask."

Richard left Pemberley a week later and headed back to Newcastle. He had lightened Darcy's and Georgianna's spirit significantly as he always did. Their consolation for his loss was the knowledge that they would see him again in April when he and Darcy were to travel to Kent and visit their Aunt Catherine.

In the months that followed Richard's departure for Newcastle Darcy worked unceasingly. He became a well-known figure as he rode every day examining every square acre of his property. One day he came upon a small, useless piece of land. It's only saving grace was the setting; it sat nearby a wide bend in the large creek. He kept in mind the parcel of land hoping that one day he might find a use for it.

In December Darcy and Georgianna passed out the parcels of food and sweets to their tenants. He supplied several kegs of ale for the servant's ball which was to be held on the last day of the month. There were no decorations in the main rooms as brother and sister were not in a festive mood; it was their first Christmas without their father and their loss was still keenly felt. The holidays came and went and life went on.

By the time March came he began to prepare for their removal to Town. He now felt confident that Pemberley was in good hands and if any problems arose he would be able to handle it by post.


	9. Musings

The ride back to London was long and tedious as all travel in England was. Darcy was so used to the scenery he invariably buried himself in a book. It was one thing to travel alone or with other men but traveling with women was twice the trouble. There were drivers and footmen, servants and masses of trunks all loaded on at least three carriages. They had to stop and change horses more frequently. Sometimes the logistics of such a large group stretched the resources of the carriage inns. Moving a large group of people in safety was very expensive for the average family and an overnight journey was rarely taken unless they could stay with friends on the way. 

It took four grueling days to complete their journey and another two days to recover.

He had already contacted his old tutor and enlisted him to tutor his sister. He was also pleased to hire a music master who's credentials were impeccable. Georgianna would be nicely settled and she was looking forward to the changes in her life.

Richard arrived two days before they were to leave for Kent and after dinner that night mentioned that he had seen Caroline Bingley.

"Where?"

Richard hesitated, then said, "outside your door."

"What?"

"I came over here last week to drop off my trunks so they could be packed on the carriage along with yours. I figured to save time. As I jumped down I almost ran into her. She was taking a stroll along the street dressed in her finest and carrying a parasol. She was so shocked and surprised to see me."

"Richard," Darcy replied with a touch of annoyance, "you went too far when you told her I would be actively seeking a wife."

"You're absolutely right, Darce, I did go too far." Richard was thoroughly ashamed of himself and showed it. "I underestimated her."

" I'm afraid I did too. I just wanted to smooth the way for Bingley so I deliberately charmed her and amused myself in the bargain. I was always teasing Bingley about his unworldliness and now I seemed to have proved that I'm just as naive as he is."

"Well,", Richard responded, "I must take some of the blame for encouraging her. I knew what kind of woman she was the minute I laid eyes on her. Some women will stop at nothing to gain what they desire, but usually their parents will not allow such obvious ploys as stalking the man's home. Generally such a stratagem could destroy their own reputation. But Caroline Bingley has no one to curb her ...enthusiasm...certainly not her brother. I might add that she tried desperately to gain entrance to your home on the pretext that she needed ideas about how she wanted to decorate her own townhouse. She seems to think that because you and Bingley had roomed together, you are now considered to be a close family friend. I had to use all my guile to discourage her.

Darcy groaned. "I think I may have made a serious mistake in urging Bingley to buy the Bakewell residence. I knew she browbeat Bingley, but I didn't think she was predatory."

"She wanted to know when you'd be coming back to Town. I lied and told her that you wouldn't return until next Christmas. It was really comical to see her reaction. I thought she was going to stamp her foot, she was so put out. The woman is utterly transparent. To be predatory and stupid as well is a combination hard to beat for comical relief."

"I believe, Richard that you would find it less amusing if you were the prey."

Darcy advised his London housekeeper not to admit Miss Caroline Bingley into his home on any pretext; that Miss Georgianna would never be at home for Miss Bingley He also advised Georgianna and her companion, Mrs. Worthing, that despite what Miss Bingley might say, he had only briefly met with her and they were not good friends.

Two days later Darcy and Richard left for Kent. It had been five years since Darcy had seen his Aunt; three years since Richard's last visit. Neither cousin was looking forward to the visit, but family was family and they were duty-bound to pay their Aunt their deference.

The trip to Kent took a day and a half. The roads were reasonably smooth and the company as always, excellent. Darcy and Richard had come armed with books to stave off boredom. Richard was studying a manual of map reading and field sketching while Darcy had his head buried in a biography of Benjamin Franklin.

Darcy closed his book. "Richard," he said. "I find it ironic that I'm reading a book about a man who invented so many things that will improve our lives while you are studying how to destroy life."

Richard closed his book and shrugged, "what's ironic is that the world needs both. There's a lot of evil in the world, Darce. "

"Has the military life turned you into a cynic, Richard?"

"A walk across a battlefield after the noise and smoke has died is not a pretty sight, cousin." He tossed his book aside and stretched his legs out and rested them on the opposite seat. "But of course," he continued, "there are many levels of evil, Darce. There are the George Wickhams of the world. Did you know that he didn't acknowledge his father's death? Of course it was not expected that he would return to Derbyshire in April with only two months left at Cambridge. But not a word from him? It was unconscionable! His own father, poor man.

"But I sought him out and offered him my condolences. He knew that his father had died. I wrote father and told him so."

Richard nodded, "yes, I know. Your father spoke of it the night before he died. He told me he couldn't decide who he was more disgusted with; George Wickham, or himself for not seeing the man that Wickham had become. Did you know Mr. Wickham was paying off almost one thousand pounds of debt that his son had run up in Lambton?

Darcy was shocked. "A thousand pounds? How do you come by this information, Richard?"

"By your father, Darce. He learned of it after Mr. Wickham died. That might be why Wickham didn't return to Derbyshire. He probably feared debtor's prison. Owing such a sum would probably keep him locked away for life."

"So father knew what kind of man Wickham had become. It must have saddened him terribly."

"I know it did. He told me that you had tried to tell him about Wickham but he just laughed it off. I think that's what most saddened him...that he had not listened to you; that he had forced you to spend three years at Cambridge with George as a roommate."

"Does Georgianna know any of this? I know she was always partial to him. He was always bringing her pretty boxes of sweets."

"I don't know how much she knows of his perfidy, though servants will talk. As for her crush on George, that's over. When I visited you last August, she mentioned that he had never come to visit after your father's death. She knew what your family had done for him and she was saddened on behalf of her father and for you.

Darcy frowned at this news. "She never mentioned his name in all this time. Why wouldn't she confide in me?"

"She only spoke briefly of Wickham because I asked her if he had ever showed up. She really didn't want to talk about it. She thought you were still friends and didn't want to hurt you by bringing up the subject. I'm afraid our darling little girl was disillusioned."

They stopped for a hardy lunch and dawdled over coffee and dessert. Their comfortable silence was broken by Richard. "Darce, speaking of evil..."

Darcy groaned, "now what?"

"Did you know that Anne and Georgianna exchange letters and have been doing so since Georgianna learned to read?"

"Of course. As a matter of fact, Georgianna showed me a letter that Anne wrote her after our father died. It was articulate and very moving. I must admit that I felt positively ashamed of myself for ignoring Anne all these years. I wrote to her irregularly for the past five years telling her about my own problems and scarcely asking her how life was treating her."

Richard nodded in understanding. "Same here. I last saw her three years ago and I did notice that she seemed to be more subdued, but I thought it was simply maturity. Then my parents came home from a short visit and said that Anne had become frail and sickly. Word began to spread throughout the family that Anne was dying.

Darcy remembered a night when he'd had too much to drink and amused Bingley with what his wedding night would be like if he married his sickly cousin Anne. He could hardly look at Richard he was so embarrassed by the memory. "Perhaps I should invite her to Pemberley this summer."

"Darcy, do you remember a game we played as boys when we came to visit Aunt Catherine?"

Darcy shook his head. "I remember toy soldiers and playing around with our wooden swords, but that's about all."

"Remember the ruins of that old church about a mile out of town?"

"Vaguely. Something about saving Anne from the wicked enchantress who had locked her in the tower."

"Yes, that's it. She was Rapunzel and we had to rescue her."

"Ah, yes, now I remember." Darcy smiled at the memory. I also remember the day she decided that you would play the part of Rapunzel and made you put on that silly wig and climb the tower. We were hysterical when you adopted that terrible falsetto and screamed for someone to come and save you." Darcy's smile faded as he remembered what followed. "She was so beautiful and young and so full of life that I kissed her."

"Good grief."

Darcy laughed at his cousin's reaction. "We were eleven years old, Richard. It's not as if I seduced her."

"What was her reaction?" Richard asked curiously.

"She wiped her mouth and looked at me in disgust. She said something like 'yuck', then ran off. I had to rescue you all by myself."

Richard laughed, "I hope your technique has improved since then."

"Never mind my technique, Richard." Why have you led me down memory lane?"

"I received a letter from Anne saying how happy she was to hear that we would be visiting. She signed it 'Rapunzel'"

As their coach approached Rosing's Park they noticed a strange apparition on the side of the road. It was dressed in black and so bowed over that it's hands could easily touch the ground.

"What on earth is that, and what is it doing?

"I think it's lost something," said Darcy. "Perhaps some coins."

"It looks ridiculous."

Suddenly Darcy threw his head back and laughed loudly. "I know what it is."

"Enlighten me."

"If I'm not mistaken, that's Aunt Catherine's new clergyman."

The cousins stepped down, adjusted their vests and took a deep breath. They entered the domain of Lady Catherine De Bourgh.

Lady Catherine was seated in her raised, throne like chair waiting impatiently for her nephews. "There you are," she spoke with asperity, "I began to think you had lost your way. Are you both well? You look well. And how is Georgianna? I must say, Darcy, that I am most put out that your sister chose not to accompany you. I am almost the closest relative she has. She is much too young to make her own decisions. I would never allow Anne to have such freedom."

Darcy glanced at his cousin Anne who steadfastly stared at her lap, twisting and shredding her handkerchief while her companion Mrs. Jenkinson patted her arm offering comfort. He'd heard the stories about how frail and sickly she'd become and had steeled himself to see how altered she'd become from the laughing young girl who he had once kissed with youthful exuberance. He felt uneasy with what he saw. Indeed she did seem frail but the twisting and shredding of her handkerchief made her look almost unstable. Signing her name as Rapunzel, and now sitting in bleak silence. She hadn't looked up once. Darcy didn't know what to make of it.

"Aunt," Darcy said when Lady Catherine took a breath, "I made the decision, not Georgianna. I've hired new masters for her as well as a new tutor. I wanted her to settle down with them for a while before I took her anywhere."

"We will discuss what is best for Georgianna at a later time, but for now I must say that I'm disappointed that neither you nor Richard did not see fit to notify me immediately upon the demise of my brother-in-law. It showed a distinct lack of respect. And you haven't greeted your cousin, Anne, yet."

Darcy sighed and wondered how soon he could curtail this trip and what kind of an excuse he could he come up with.

He approached his cousin and took her hand, "It's been too long, Anne. How are you?"

Anne rolled her eyes, "how do I look?" she spoke so softly Darcy had to lean closer to hear her words.  
Darcy nodded, "I'm sorry you've been so ill" he replied quietly.

"It's hopeless," Anne responded listlessly. "I'm losing my mind. And nothing can change that."

"Don't say that, Anne, nothing is ever hopeless."

"Will you rescue me?"

Darcy was at a loss for words. He feared the worst. Could she actually be contemplating marriage with him as a means of escape from her mother's tyranny? Mercifully he had no time to formulate an answer before a new visitor was announced.


	10. Rosing's Park

Lady Catherine's new clergyman walked in with a mincing pace and appeared to be walking on tiptoe. 

All eyes turned to the newcomer. He looked like a short fat crow. His greasy hair was combed forward ostensibly to hide his balding pate. He sidled towards the throne in a crab-like movement with slightly bent knees already bowing deeply to his esteemed patroness. Despite his looks, Darcy judged him to be no more than one or two and twenty years of age. Where Aunt Catherine had dug up such a specimen was anyone's guess. Darcy assumed whichever of the many seminaries in England he had graduated from, they were glad to rid themselves of him. He was odious in the extreme.

Darcy remembered the letter Aunt Catherine had sent him describing her new curate as the best of men, both intelligent and humbly aware of the great honor she had bestowed upon him by allowing him to attend to the spiritual needs of her flock. He visited her every day presenting his sermons for her perusal and took copious notes as Lady Catherine dictated the changes to be made so the lower classes would have a better understanding. Once Darcy read that last statement he knew what to expect from Mr. William Collins and he wasn't disappointed.

Mr. Collins bowed low to his patroness, then to Anne who ignored him. As he was introduced to her esteemed guests he bowed solemnly to first Darcy, then to Richard though the two men were standing within inches of each other. He was rambling on in an unctuous voice about the honor it was to be introduced to the nephews of his esteemed patroness and how humbled he was to be in their esteemed presence.

The man was a buffoon of the first order. Darcy thought he had seen it all, but this was a new one on him. He'd never seen such a combination of avowed humility and blatant pride as the squat clergyman glanced about the room taking in all the riches which surrounded him. He had obviously fallen into a situation that had raised him to an exalted position so early in his profession that it had gone to his empty head. Later, Darcy would swear he saw Mr. Collins actually lick his chops when the butler handed him a small sherry in a delicate glass of crystal.

"Tell me, Mr. Collins, did you find what you were looking for?" Darcy asked.

Mr. Collins stopped his inane and obsequious prattle and stared at Darcy in confusion.

Darcy continued. " I noticed as our carriage passed, you were bent over in what appeared to be a most painful position. I thought perhaps you had lost something."

"Oh, Mr. Darcy," Collins replied, "I was simply showing my humble deference."

"To my carriage? How very unusual, but very kind of you, I'm sure."

Beside him he heard Richard snort and Anne went into a spasm of coughing, holding her handkerchief to her mouth. Darcy poured a large brandy and handed it to her. "Sip this, Anne. It will help." His body hid her from her mother's eyes and she took a large gulp of the fiery liquid. Darcy's eyes widened as she took another gulp of the liquor draining the glass.

Anne threw her cousin a wry smile, "This should get me through dinner," she said softly. "Thanks, Darce."

This was the first glimpse of his old childhood friend since he'd entered the room and she was no nervous nelly ready to faint at the drop of a hat. It crossed his mind for just an instant that she might not faint if she saw him in his nightshirt. He smiled at the thought then noticed his aunt's smug smile and Richard's look of alarm.

Dinner followed in the same vein. Lady Catherine held court while Mr. Collins stuffed his mouth and nodded at everything she said. Anne looked bored and picked at her food. Mrs. Jenkinson patted her arm. To Darcy and Richard the meal seemed interminable and the thought of the next six weeks enduring such dinners lowered their spirits further. Darcy concentrated on his food and saw little of what was transpiring in the room. He was deep in thought. Anne was one and twenty years old and surely had been given the inheritance her father had left her upon his death. Twenty thousand pounds was a substantial sum which could give Anne a comfortable situation in London. If she was so miserable, why didn't she simply leave?

"Anne," came Lady Catherine's voice, "stop playing with your food."

Darcy looked up in shock. He could hardly believe his ears. That Lady Catherine would address her daughter in such a fashion and in the company of servants and that oily clergyman was beyond the pale.

Things went from bad to worse as Mr. Collins simpered , "a sumptuous feast like this should never be wasted. That would be irreligious."

Anne's face went scarlet as she held her handkerchief to her mouth.

"Anne," Darcy heard himself say, "I hope you can join Georgianna and me at Pemberley this summer. It's time we become reacquainted, don't you think?"

The look of hope that washed over his cousin's face shamed Darcy.

Richard added, "what a wonderful idea, Darcy. I'll be there in August and it will be a great reunion." He winked at Anne and added, "Georgianna can be Rapunzel and we can save her. Say you'll come."

Lady Catherine spoke for her daughter, "that is not feasible. I need Anne here."

"Indeed," Mr. Collins joined in, "a daughter belongs at her mother's side."

Very gently Darcy laid his eating utensils on his plate, "are you a practitioner of celibacy, Mr. Collins, or do you plan to live with your mother-in-law if ever you marry?"

He heard Richard whisper, "Steady."

Darcy was desperately trying to contain his fury. What he really wanted to do is reach across the table and throttle the greasy little toad eater. He reached for his glass of wine and realized his hand was shaking. His mouth tightened into a white line as he listened to the clergyman who puffed himself up to be addressed by such a personage and on such on such an important subject. Sarcasm was obviously not his long suit.

Not surprisingly, his reasoning was so much convoluted drivel. If this was how his Sunday sermons sounded, his parishioners must get an extra hour of sleep on the sabbath. In Darcy's mind the curate had started out as a moron and quickly descended to imbecile. He was now certain that Mr. Collins was a complete idiot. He wondered vaguely if there was any mental deficiency that was lower than an idiot.

Richard whispered to Darcy during his monologue, "I don't suppose you have any Amagnac Cames with you?"

Darcy whispered back, "two bottles."

"That won't be enough."

Once Mr. Collins had slithered out the door and Anne and Lady Catherine had retired to their rooms, Darcy and Richard made a beeline to the library where Darcy's valet, Thomas, had laid out the brandy snifters and a bottle of Armagnac Cames.

Darcy handed his jacket to his valet. "Thomas," he said, "if you have nothing better to do I want you to spend some time in the public houses and garner as much gossip as you can about Rosing's Park. I want to know everything about this house and the piece of slime who inhabits the parsonage. No piece of gossip you hear is insignificant. I want to hear it all. Got it?"

Thomas nodded, "got it."

Darcy handed over several large coins. "Do your best, Thomas."

Richard poured two drinks and handed Darcy a glass as they sat down facing each other. "Exactly what do you expect to find, Darcy?"

"I have no idea, but something doesn't smell right. There may be nothing at all but if there is, I want to know about it. "Richard, I've never been as enraged in my life as I was tonight. I felt like strangling that toad . Is he Aunt Catherine's Rasputin?

Richard sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was conceited enough to think he could marry her."

"Who? Lady Catherine? That's ridiculous."

"For heaven's sake, Darcy, pay attention. I'm talking about Anne."

"Anne? He wouldn't dare aspire to that. Lady Catherine would have his head on a pike if she even suspected he aimed so high."

"Darcy, sometimes I think you're as naive as your friend, Bingley. Didn't you see him at dinner? His greedy pig eyes kept stealing looks at Anne. I wouldn't put it past him to try to compromise her in some way."

"Richard I swear you have compromising on the brain. First Caroline Bingley compromising me, now Mr. Collins compromising Anne. It's utter hogwash.

Besides, he surely knows that Anne is destined to be my wife, according to Aunt Catherine."

"Maybe he hasn't heard of her delusion." Richard added with a broad grin, "maybe he doesn't see you as serious competition."

"I'm a little confused, Richard. If Aunt Catherine wants me to marry Anne, why did she refuse her permission to visit Pemberley. I would have thought she'd be delighted."

"Is it possible that she doesn't want to let Anne out of her sight for fear she might meet someone else? It's common knowledge in the family that she's alway coveted Pemberley. Perhaps she wants to see some real affection from you before letting Anne out of her sight. Don't forget that this is the first time you've seen Anne since she was a young girl and you were still wet behind the ears.

"You could be right. Tonight I caught a glimpse of the girl we once knew and had such great fun with. I think I will start to court her."

Stood up and began pacing. "You can't be serious, Darcy! You can't marry her! I forbid it!"

Darcy leaned back in his chair in utter shock. He stared at his cousin for a long moment. "Forbid me?" he finally managed. "To my certain knowledge, no one can forbid me anything."

"Darcy, you're scaring the hell out of me. "You're only two and twenty, barely out of school. You haven't begun to live. And if you tie yourself to Anne, Aunt Catherine comes with the package. Think of what you're doing. You haven't seen Anne for five years. I have. She's changed from the laughing girl of our childhood. Once her father died, things changed. The dragon began to keep her close, hardly letting her out of her sight. I think that's when she hatched her plot to marry you off to Anne. Before that, no one in the family had ever heard of such a thing. The poor girl is miserable, I grant you, but you can't seriously entertain the thought of marrying her."

"Don't be daft, Richard, and do sit down. Your pacing is making me dizzy. Of course, I'm not planning to marry her. I'm planning to rescue her. That's what she wants from both of us. She wants to be rescued from the enchantress who's locked her in the tower."

"Richard dropped into his chair relief washing over him. "oh, is that all. You had me scared spitless."

"What on earth made you think I would marry Anne, Richard? You know my feelings about marriage."

Yes, yes. You've said it often enough but men can and do silly things all the time. I was afraid this was one of the times. So, what's the plan, and how do I fit in? he asked rubbing his hands together.

Darcy laughed at Richard's eagerness. He was reminded of their childhood when Richard was always eager to get into trouble, then wiggle out of it using his charm. If things went wrong this time it might take more than his charm to wiggle out of the scheme they were about to hatch.

"Let's not rush into anything without a lot of thought, Richard. We've got to use some subtlety. You will have to razzle-dazzle Aunt Catherine with your innate charm and a few half-baked lies. You cannot make any promises, only intimations,"

"Understood. If she thinks she's been duped, I wouldn't put it past her to compromise her own daughter."

"There's that word again. Richard, you really have become a cynic. Just remember, no promises. And I will plead innocence when it all comes to naught."

"Agreed. And she shouldn't object to Anne getting more acquainted with Georgianna...it's imperative that your sister like her future stepmother."

Darcy poured them another drink. "And if you happen to mention to Miss Caroline that whilst we were still in our cradles, Anne and I were betrothed, she'll stop strolling in front of my house with her parasol."


	11. Anne

"So what gossip do you have to report, Thomas?" Darcy asked while soaking in his morning bath.

"Nothing much,sir," Thomas replied. 

"What of Mr. Collins?"

"After the previous curate's death, Lady Catherine sent a letter to St. Luke's Seminary and asked them to send three of their best candidates as a possible replacement. About ten days later three men showed up at her door. She interviewed each one, then chose Mr. Collins and that was that."

"As easy as that?"

Thomas shrugged, "as near as I can tell, Mr. Darcy. The only thing I can add is that I couldn't find one soul who is pleased with her choice. They despise him and want him gone."

"And their reason?"

Thomas laughed. "They think he's ungodly."

"In what way?"

"Well, they've been brought up to believe that god speaks to them through their clergyman, but they know that Lady Catherine writes his sermons and they know she isn't god despite what she may think of herself. These are their words, not mine, sir"

"Understood."

"They also find him arrogant and pompous. Apparently it took all of two days before the entire village knew that he was the heir of an estate in Hartfordshire, which will give him a clear two thousand pounds a year upon the demise of the present owner. He also boasted that he was a frequent dinner guest at Rosing's Park. Their previous curate was a sweet and kindly old man who usually joined the villagers for a pint or two down at the local on a Friday night. Mr. Collins doesn't mingle with them nor do they want him to."

"And what do they say about my cousin Anne?"

"They feel sorry for her. They remembered her as a bright and happy child, sweet and polite. What they remember most about her is that she was always cheerful and loved to laugh. After her father died, something inside her seemed to die. One of the villagers said it was like the light in her went out."

The morning had dawned on what promised to be a beautiful day. Fortunately, Lady Catherine was a late riser so Darcy, Richard and Anne had the breakfast table to themselves. Unlike Lady Catherine who thought servants couldn't hear, the three cousins knew the opposite was true and were always prudent in their remarks though Anne sat in silence sipping her coffee.

It was the first time Darcy had gotten a close look at Anne in the bright light of day in almost five years. She was not at all what he had expected. He'd heard from all his relatives how sickly she was. Her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes but Darcy supposed that if she was as unhappy as he began to suspect she was, sleep would be hard to come by.

Beside him, he heard Richard take a deep breath and address Anne, "cousin, do you still take your chaise out and ride around the countryside? If you do, you couldn't pick a finer day for your amusement."

Anne looked at Richard, then at Darcy who was busy eating and seemed lost in his own thoughts. "It's about my only amusement, cousin," she replied.

"Do you ever visit the old oak tree? It's still standing I hope."

"It was last month and as you well know, Richard,if anything happened to the tree it would be a matter of some importance. It might be discussed for the next seven months or until the next tree died. And in answer to your first question, unless I'm feeling particularly masochistic, I seldom visit the old oak tree. I never remove my boots and stockings and splash around in the creek either. It's been several years since I put childish things behind me."

Darcy heard the bitterness in Anne's voice and his heart went out to her. He imagined his own dear sister being deprived of all the happiness she deserved. It was hard to fathom how or why a mother would allow her child to descend into such misery and bitterness.

"Well," Darcy said, "I think I'll take a ride around the countryside. Maybe I'll run into old friends. Care to join me, Richard?"

"No, I don't believe so. I think I'll stick around here and visit with our Aunt. There's something I want to talk to her about."

An hour later Darcy stood on a rise overlooking the village. He watched the small chaise turn expertly onto the old creek road. The trees blocked his sight for a few moments then the chaise reappeared pulling into the shade of the ancient oak tree. Anne stepped down gracefully and removed her bonnet and tossed it into the chaise. She turned and walked slowly towards her cousin.

Darcy reached out and embraced her tightly. "It's so good to see you again, Anne. But I can see you're not happy and I'm sorry for it. Truly I am."

"According to Mr. Collins, it's a woman's lot in life to suffer for bringing about the downfall of Adam and for causing such agony to her mother during the birthing process. He's so dense he doesn't realize that this would apply to his patroness as well. And she's so dense she thinks this reasoning makes perfect sense."

"Tell me how all this came about, Anne. Richard and I are at a loss to understand how things changed so drastically since we last saw you."

"Things happen to the best of us, Darce. And I can take some blame for what I've become."

"And what has become of you, Anne?"

"I've become old and angry, and embittered. I hate my mother and that fat slob of a clergyman who looks at me the way he looks at a leg of lamb." 

"Anne, you're only one and twenty. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"I wouldn't wish my life on my worst enemy."

They sat down near the creek enjoying the gentle sounds of the water rushing across the rocks. Darcy took her hand in his. 

"How did it come to this, Anne, tell me everything."

Anne took a moment to gather her thoughts, then began to explain how the lives of the three best friends had diverged in the past five years.

"Do you remember how you and Richard used to spend hours talking about your futures? You made it so exciting and I couldn't wait until I could go to Cambridge and study Latin and Greek. I dreamed of walking the halls where some of England's greatest minds had studied. I remember how you laughed and told me that girls didn't go to Cambridge. I thought you were just teasing me. It never once occurred to me that I wouldn't one day attend college with you. Even when I brought the subject up to my father, he laughed and patted my head. But I was still determined that one day I would attend Cambridge with my best friends."

"But Anne," Darcy said, "you were so young. I think Richard and I just assumed that it was just a phase you were going through. We knew your life would never be like ours. You were, after all, a woman and woman are not allowed to study at Cambridge or any other college.

"After all, I was just a woman," Anne sighed. Once father died, I learned what it meant to be just a woman. My education would consist of learning to stand straight with shoulders back. I would learn to modulate my voice into dulcet tones that would entice men. In other words I would learn to be a wife. Specifically, your wife."

"That's when she began to spread the rumors that we were engaged to be married?"

"Probably. I don't really remember. What I did know was that I didn't want to marry my playmate." She laughed softly. "I suppose you were about seventeen years old when I last saw you, but memory being what it is, I thought of you as a little boy who played with wooden swords and who one day had stolen a kiss beneath the old church tower."

Darcy laughed, "I'd prefer you forget that incident, Anne."

"How could I? It was my first and last kiss."

"Surely she hired tutors for you."

"I tried to get her to hire me tutors so I could keep up with you and Richard but she would have nothing to do with it. She said that men despised bluestockings, and you in particular would never want an educated woman as a wife. Everything I wanted was always weighed against whether it would be suitable for a wife of the heir to Pemberley."

"Why didn't you tell someone. You could have spoken to my father or Richard's parents. They would have done something."

"By that time Richard was off to Cambridge and Pemberley was taking up all of your time. You and Richard were getting on with yours lives and I was left behind. I was lonely and in despair. I missed you both so much but I had no right to make demands on you. In any case, there wasn't much either of you could do. You were both still young and you had your own worries."

Darcy was horrified at these revelations. "Anne, why didn't you leave once you became of age? You had the money."

"She told me that I could only have ten thousand pounds. The other ten would only be released upon my marriage and then only at her discretion. She told me that if I left, she would offer no help in establishing a residence in London or in any other town. By then my spirit was so broken that I was afraid to make any decisions. Oh, Darce, you don't know what it's like to be a woman who depends on the goodness of another human being. Georgianna doesn't know how lucky she is to have you as a brother.

Tears slid silently down her face and she wiped at them angrily. "Sorry, she said, "I don't usually allow myself the relief of tears. It tends to make things worse."

"Anne, Richard and I are going to work something out. We're going to try to get you to Pemberley. But for now, you had better return to Rosing's Park before your mother sends out the hounds."

After Anne left, Darcy removed his boots and stockings and walked into the shallow creek enjoying the feel of the cleansing waters. He stood there oblivious to the world around him while he thought about the life he'd led so far. He was a man born into a man's world. His wealth was beyond the imagination of most men and he was the lord and master of one of the most beautiful estates in England. His name gave him entrance to most any of the great homes in England. There was little or nothing that he could not possess if he so desired. He was the chosen one.

His cousin Anne was born into the same family and though her wealth was only half of what his was, it was still substantial. She was born to lead a good and comfortable life. She was intelligent and beautiful or would be as soon as she was free again. She was a chosen one. The difference was that she was a woman.

He had never thought of what a vast chasm divided the sexes. The women in his world had money and family which would always protect them. He didn't think he'd ever look at another woman without taking into consideration the reasons she acted the way she did. It was not only money she sought, but protection in an unfair world. He could even feel a bit of sympathy for Caroline Bingley; a little, but not more than that.

There was no reason to doubt Anne's story, but still parts of it seemed incredible. He remembered Anne's father as a kindly man who loved his daughter, even doted on her. That he would leave his only child unprotected and subject to the whims of a woman not known for her warmth, was beyond his comprehension. As Richard would say, it was time for the heavy artillery. 


	12. Escape

Darcy sat in a chair watching his manservant laying out his clothes for the evening meal. He could hardly remember a time when Thomas hadn't been by his side seeing to his needs. The story went that Darcy at the age of five had for a short time escaped his nanny and had fled onto the grounds of Pemberley. Thomas at the age of sixteen had been visiting with his father, an under-gardener. Thomas had spotted the young boy and grabbed him and in one fluid motion had swung him up to perch on his shoulders. Holding Darcy's pudgy little hands, Thomas galloped across the grounds to the delight of the young master. 

Unseen, the mistress had watched the entire scene and never forgot the incident. She found him a place on an adjacent estate as an apprentice valet and a year later, hired him as her son's manservant. Thomas proved to be an honest and faithful companion to Darcy and was allowed perquisites not usually afforded servants; he sat in on Darcy's tutoring. His thirst for learning was never quenched and he could now pass for a gentleman though he was clever enough never to appear uppity to the other servants. He made an excellent companion but Darcy knew a day would come when Thomas would leave. He was a handsome man of five and thirty and must be in want of a wife and children.

"Thomas, would you consider yourself a happy man?"

Thomas was surprised at the question, "why, yes I do. And why not? I live on a beautiful estate, have a good and interesting position and I'm able to put money in the bank for my old age. I've also had the privilege of much travel. I've seen almost every shire in the land." He smiled, "I've even studied at Cambridge."

"But surely that isn't enough. Don't you want a wife and children?"

No sir. I love the ladies but I don't want to own one. A wife brings children which brings debt and eventual misery. Begging your pardon, sir, but the class system is firmly in place. If I were to marry she would have to be a servant like myself. And what future would our children have? The girls would go into service once they reached the age of ten. The boys would be apprenticed out and slave away for the rest of their lives. A life of drudgery would be all I could give them. No sir. A single life for me.

"You have three sisters, have you not?"

"Yes sir. They entered service when they reached the age of ten. They have a hard life as most women have if they are of low birth."

"Women don't fare very well in our society," Darcy allowed.

"My two brothers have fared a little better. They joined the navy and have done well so far though the work is grueling and dangerous. As you know, I was a cabin boy at the age of seven and had been working on ships for eight years when I came to visit my father at Pemberley. But you're right, sir. A woman of low birth will never rise above her fate."

Richard rapped on his door and entered. "You two gossiping as usual? Better get him dressed before Lady Catherine comes looking for him, Thomas. Lady Catherine can be formidable if kept waiting for her dinner."

"Pour us a drink, Richard," Darcy said, handing him his empty glass.

"Are you sure you want another? I want you in good shape tonight."

"I need some Dutch courage tonight. My day was emotionally draining. We let our cousin down, Richard, and I'm thoroughly ashamed of myself. And you should be too. The whole family should be ashamed, for that matter. What good is family if we can't protect one of our own? Anne has been left to fend for herself, with no male protection and at the mercy of an unfeeling tyrant."

Richard handed him his drink, "surely, it's not that bad, Darce."

"It's worse!" He spat. "And all because Lady Catherine wants her daughter to marry a Darcy of Pemberley! Tomorrow I want you to write to your father. I want to know exactly what Lewis De Bourgh's will says. I want to know how much money Anne can get her hands on right now."

Once Darcy was dressed and had finished his second brandy he felt a little lightheaded and it was then that he remembered he'd had very little to eat that day. He felt Richard's eyes on him, "Richard," he mumbled, "stop staring at me. I'm perfectly fine."

"I can see that", Richard retorted.

Once more the cunning Mr. Collins was in attendance, licking his fat lips as he sipped his sherry. Darcy was running out of adjectives to describe the loathsome man. Cackling cleric? No. Mr Collins never laughed; he smirked. Porky parson? Yes, that would do. Rancid rector? Rancid described perfectly the smell that emanated from his hair oil. Venomous vicar? Probably preached fire and brimstone to his hapless victims as if their lives weren't miserable enough.

Darcy was so enthralled with his silly musings that he was unaware of the silence that had descended the room. It took him a moment to realize that he had been laughing out loud. He glanced at Richard who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Anne was holding her handkerchief hard to her mouth, her body shaking. Lady Catherine was eying him with suspicion and Mr. Collins was busy counting the bricks in the fireplace.

It reminded Darcy of a French farce. He had to pull himself together or their scheme would never work.

"Darcy!", said Lady Catherine. "Escort your cousin into the dining room."

Absently, Darcy approached Richard whose eyes widened. "she means Anne," he hissed.

He hurried to Anne and offered his arm. She took it and whispered, "what set you off?"

"The putrid parson," he replied.

Anne giggled, "go easy on the wine, cousin. I have it on good authority that Sunday's sermon is about the evils of drink."

The charade began immediately. Darcy stared intently at Anne until she looked up, then he looked quickly away trying his best to look shy without giggling. Once she looked down, Darcy lifted his eyes to stare at her again. He hadn't yet mastered the penetrating stare of the lovelorn suitor but he was doing his best. Only once did he miss his cue. At one point, Mr. Collins had the audacity to speak to Anne. Anne looked up and Darcy glared at the cleric until Richard elbowed him. He glared at Lady Catherine. Then he glared at Richard. Finally he glared at his plate. Six courses were eaten and time slid past at a snail's pace. All Darcy wanted was to retire to the library and pour a stiff drink then go to bed and hope that he felt better in the morning.

"A fine spectacle you made of yourself, " Richard shouted. He poured three drinks and handed one to Thomas and and one to Darcy then flopped into a chair. I've never been subjected to such a mortifying sight except when my general drinks six or seven drinks too many. Lady Catherine will certainly not want such a giggling numskull for a son-in-law. All is lost," he finished melodramatically, draining half his drink

Darcy groaned, "poor Anne." She'll never forgive me."

Thomas spoke up, "begging your pardon sir, but I disagree. I never took my eyes off Lady Catherine, as per your instructions, sir. I'm convinced she thinks you're jealous of Mr. Collins."

Darcy groaned, "now I'm jealous of the malodorous minister?

Richard perked up. "Do you really think so, Thomas?"

"I'm sure I caught a glimmer of a smile and you know Lady Catherine never smiles."

Richard nodded, "Yes. The last time I saw her smile was at her husband's funeral. Well, maybe things aren't as bad as I thought."

The following morning Darcy related to Richard everything Anne had told him the day before. Richard was appalled as Darcy assumed he would be. He began to pen a letter to his father the Earl of Matlock who was the elder brother of Lady Catherine and a formidable figure in his own right. The letter he wrote was straightforward with no fanciful additions. The bare truth was dramatic enough. Richard had no doubt that his father and mother would act immediately. If not, Richard would suffer a grievous humiliation and vowed to Darcy that if his parents did nothing to ease Anne's situation, they would.

Eight days later Richard received a reply to his letter. His father assured his son that he would consult with the family lawyer and get to the truth.

A further ten days followed and Darcy, Richard and Anne continued the charade hoping that Lady Catherine would change her mind about letting Anne visit Pemberley. Richard had told his aunt that the two cousins had to share time together at Darcy's home. He tried to convince her that there was a good chance that all her dreams would come to fruition if only she would let Anne go.

They spent several days picnicking at the creek and getting reacquainted but in the evening they continued playing the game. Darcy was hard-pressed to even look at Lady Catherine his loathing of her was that intense. He couldn't help thinking of his Georgianna enduring such suffering at the hands of someone who was supposed to love and nurture her.

On a beautiful day in May, they sent Anne back to the house first. Darcy and Richard dawdled at the creek for an additional ten minutes then mounted and rode back at a leisurely pace. As they ascended the steps of Rosing's park they heard the uproar. They stopped for a moment, listening. Then Richard said, "father has arrived. All will be well."

The shouting in the study went on for several hours. Anne stayed in her room while Darcy and Richard stayed upstairs talking to Thomas.

"I saw Lord Matlock's carriage just as it entered the grounds of Rosing's Park. I ran and warned Mrs. Jenkinson to be alert to Miss Anne's return and told her to whisk her mistress to her rooms as soon as she arrived. Then I hurried downstairs just as Lord Matlock entered. Mr. Richard, your father looked thunderous. He had a thick set of papers in his hand and he waved off the butler with them then stalked into the drawing room. Lady Catherine started to greet him but he interrupted her and demanded that she follow him to the study. Out he came followed by a white-faced Lady Catherine. Into the study they went and then I heard the door slam and that's when the shouting began.

The door suddenly flew open and the formidable Lord Matlock strode into the room. "Whatever you're drinking I'll have a double."

Darcy pointed to the bottle of Armagnac and Thomas moved swiftly filling three glasses then took his place behind Darcy's chair.

"Lewis De Burgh," Lord Matlock said after taking a large swallow of brandy and nodding his approval, "left the London townhouse to Anne. She could have taken possession of the townhouse almost three years ago. He also left her twenty thousand pounds which she was entitled to when she turned eighteen. Upon my sister's death Rosing's park and all other property and monies will belong to Anne. The will is irrevocable.

"Three years," Darcy whispered more to himself then to the others. "Lost years she'll never get back. It's monstrous!."

Lord Matlock agreed. "I'm hardily ashamed for letting this happen. But there's nothing we can do about it now except to help Anne in the transition."

No one in the room was to see Lady Catherine again for the next two years. She retired to her rooms and refused admittance to her brother and her daughter; neither Darcy or Richard even tried to see her.

Anne was stunned at the news that she was now a wealthy heiress and free to live her life as she chose. She opted not to take possession of her townhouse until she felt strong enough to run her own household. She wanted to see Pemberley where it's beauty could restore her spirits. So to Pemberley they would go.


	13. Freedom

At Pemberley Darcy and Georgianna had agreed to make no demands of Anne. Her circumstances had changed so drastically that she could hardly comprehend her new freedom and found it difficult to even speak. At first she spent hours in the library reading and poring over Darcy's extensive map collection. Most days she had her meals served in her rooms and then took long naps. The servants reported that Miss Anne often wept silently while standing at the window staring out at the grounds of Pemberley. 

Eventually she began to walk the grounds staying close to the house but at length she ventured further out to the extensive gardens and finally through the forest and onto the farmlands to watch the men at work. She spent her first month at Pemberley in this fashion, only returning late in the afternoon to once more retire to her rooms to dine alone.

Then one day she arrived in the breakfast room and greeted her cousins cheerfully. The dark circles on her lovely face had faded and her color spoke of health.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. All would be well.

After that morning Georgianna quite frequently accompanied Anne on her walks and though there was ten years difference in age their conversations were lively and they grew to be more like sisters than cousins. Anne spent hours in the music room listening to Georgianna playing, her eyes closed in pleasure, feeling her strength return. Looking in the mirror was no longer a torment as she could see that her eyes had brightened. Her days were filled with peace and her nights were dreamless. Pemberley had performed a miracle and Anne could see the day when she would return to London and take up the business of life.

Darcy had found the perfect solution to the useless piece of land he had discovered a year before. He had consulted his architect and the plans had been drawn and were now being implemented.

The work on his project was coming along very nicely and he could feel the curiosity and excitement of his servants and tenants growing with each passing week as the building began to take shape. There were many guesses as to what the master of Pemberley could possibly be creating but none of them came close. Even the small village of Lambton was talking about it. The tradesmen of the village were delighted to supply the materials and the laborers were enjoying the extra wages they were earning.

Darcy wasn't sure what his father would think of his project. Though his father had always been respectful of his tenants, Darcy doubted his father would approve of his undertaking. In the past year and a half Darcy had become more aware of the lives of quiet desperation that so many of his tenants suffered. They worked hard to feed their children and soon those very children would themselves be working hard.

The building was completed shortly before the Christmas holidays began and Darcy was well pleased with the result. He'd made a duplicate of the QR, only on a smaller scale. It was solely for the entertainment of his tenants. It would only be opened on Friday and Saturday nights and he hoped that having a place for social intercourse would bring ease and pleasure to their hard lives. There would be dancing for the adults and upstairs there were tables and sets of chess, checkers for the children and the old men who found no pleasure in the amusement of dancing.

Darcy supplied two kegs of ale and several dozen sausage rolls and pies each week which further helped the economy of Lambton village. He hoped his experiment would not prove to be a fiasco.

As Christmas neared, Anne and Georgianna prepared the sacks of foodstuffs that they would deliver to the tenants. There was a ham, flour and sugar, raisins and nuts and a very small bottle of brandy for the Christmas pudding. There were also large sacks of hard candy for the children. Always there was a bottle of wine for the parents on that very special day.

Darcy handed out the bonuses to the servants and he was always generous.

For the first time in ten years the house was decorated with boughs of holly and pine and the smell of the cookies, pies and cakes permeated the entire house and everyone on the estate made merry.

The servant's ball drew the year to a satisfactory close and the holidays were pronounced to be the best they'd ever had.

The weather had been moderate until the end of January and then they suffered through several storms one after another. Darcy was feeling claustrophobic. Except for the brief month at Kent he had spent the better part of the last year and a half at Pemberley.

During February Darcy taught Anne and Georgianna the game of billiards which they both took to and enjoyed. They played chess and shot darts, read books and listened to Georgianna play.

By the end of March the entire family was feeling claustrophobic. Darcy was also feeling a gnawing restlessness which he assured himself would dissipate as soon as the weather calmed down. Anne too, was feeling restless and determined that it was time to take up residence in Town.

One day in mid-April they awoke to a glorious day and all three prayed that it boded well for the coming seasons.

Darcy sent out invitations to his friends to join him at Pemberley for a few weeks in July. That left him three months to get the estate ready after such an inclement winter.

Blessedly, the next three months slipped by quickly with work and picnics by the lake. The Pemberley QR proved to be a boon to his tenants and it was never abused as some of the older men appointed themselves as guardian of good manners; drunkenness would not be tolerated.

All was right in their paradise and they were all looking forward to the arrival of their guests. Anne in particular was looking forward to meeting some young men who would be the first eligible young men that she had ever known. She began to take extra care with her hair and dress and Darcy and Georgianna were quick to comment on her beauty which she responded to with blushes and gentle laughter. Darcy remembered the promise of her youth and more and more she began to resemble the young beautiful woman she was meant to be.

It was now approaching July and there was less than a month before Guy, Josh, Charles and Richard would descend on Pemberley. Darcy was anxious to see all his friends but most particularly his friend Bingley. It had been two years since he had seen him and he looked forward to renewing their friendship.

There was only one fly in the ointment and Darcy rather thought he would be the fly. Ten days before his guests were due to arrive, he received a reply to the letter he'd sent to Charles Bingley verifying the date of their arrival. The letter he received back was not from Charles, but from Caroline Bingley. According to Miss Bingley, Charles was in Shropshire visiting his aunt but he would be back momentarily. She assured Darcy that they would all arrive on time and she in particular was looking forward to seeing the great estate she'd heard so much of.

Darcy's heart sank. Was it possible that the woman would defy all the conventions of society and foist herself uninvited on an unwilling host? And who exactly was 'they'? Were the Hursts coming too?

He went directly to the music room and found Anne curled up with a book and Georgianna playing softly. He handed the letter to Anne. "What do you make of this letter?"

Both Richard and Darcy had explained Caroline Bingley to Anne while she was still living in Kent. She read the letter quickly. "I think you should have a very serious talk with her brother."

"How can I without embarrassing Bingley. I won't do anything which might destroy our friendship."

"Well," Anne said after a moment's consideration, "it seems to me that Richard's inappropriate suggestion to Miss Bingley gave her some inappropriate ideas. Why don't you let Richard take care of Miss Bingley? Watching him pursue Miss Bingley whilst she tries to pursue you while discouraging him, should add merriment to your party. And it might teach Richard not to seek amusement at the expense of another."

"What about cousin Richard?" piped up Georgianna.

Anne looked at Darcy who nodded in agreement . "Georgie, a lady is coming here to try to persuade your brother that she is the women who could make him the happiest of men."

"She's coming to marry Wills?" Georgianna looked horrified.

"She may try," Darcy spoke quickly, "but she will fail. "Anne, I think you must explain Miss Bingley to Georgie. I'm sure words would fail me."

Anne laughed and laid her book aside. "What say we take a long walk, Georgie. We shall discuss how we can save your brother from a fate worse than death."

Richard and Joshua arrived the evening before they were expected which surprised and delighted their hosts. It was the first time Darcy had seen Joshua in his regimentals. The two soldiers stood side by side, tall and handsome grinning broadly, stretching out the cramps caused by three days in a carriage.

"I swear, Darcy," Richard groaned, "I'm getting too old for this. Every bone in my body aches."

Joshua gripped Darcy's hand. "Great to see you again Darce. You look well."

"As do you, Josh. Army life seems to suit you. Darcy turned to Georgianna and Anne. Allow me to introduce you to your hostesses."

Joshua took Anne's hand and bowed "delighted Miss Anne." He bowed to Georgianna and winked, which made Georgianna blush.

Seeing the wink and the resulting blush, "I think you have been too long in Richard's company," Darcy drawled.

Richard, after greeting his two cousins boisterously offered them each an arm as they ascended the stairs and entered the house.

Fortunately, the two guests had arrived in time to dine with their hosts and dinner was an extremely pleasant affair. Richard entertained with more tales of his irascible general which Darcy was sure were highly imaginative though hilarious. It was a joy to see both ladies of the party laughing with no restraint. It was also interesting to see Anne and Joshua exchanging surreptitious glances.

Joshua was probably the first eligible young man she'd ever laid eyes on and if the gentle smile on her face was any indication, she liked what she saw. Darcy was well pleased. Anne was on the way to full recovery or soon would be. And tomorrow would bring two more eligible bachelors. He smiled thinking she just might have her hands full with three young men vying for her attention. His smile faded almost immediately when he remembered who else would be arriving on the morrow.

Once the ladies had retired to their rooms, Darcy approached Richard. "I would speak to you, cousin."

Richard sighed, "I know."

"What do you know?"

"Josh and I stopped in London for some lunch at my club. Bingley was there looking like death warmed over. He told me that his sister was determined to join him as you had personally invited her."

"She actually told him that?" Darcy was appalled.

"She told him that the Hursts were invited too."

"So, I have three uninvited guest about to descend on me."

"No. The Hursts were planning to come also but when they realized that Caroline had lied to them and they hadn't been invited, they backed out. Hurst and Louisa did their best to reason with Miss Caroline but to no avail."

"Well, at least the Hursts have a semblance of common sense."

Bingley is mortified and asked me to make his excuses to you. He was prepared to forgo the pleasure of seeing you again in order not to cause you any embarrassment."

"I hope you convinced him that he would be welcome no matter who accompanied him?"

"I had my work cut out for me but I finally convinced him that you hadn't seen him in two years and were looking forward to renewing your friendship. I could tell he was looking forward to seeing you also." Richard sighed heavily. "I'm beginning to think that Caroline Bingley is deranged."

"And by your information she thinks I'm actively seeking a wife. You outdid yourself this time, Richard, and you're going to have to do something about it."

"What do you propose? Richard responded warily.

"That you make a pest of yourself. That shouldn't be too difficult for a man who has such a glib tongue. And I want you to enlist Joshua in keeping Caroline Bingley away from me."

"That might be rather difficult. He couldn't keep his eyes off Anne."

"Anne and Georgianna have both been apprised of the problem and they will help. And when Guy gets here you can tell him about the problem. I want to have a pleasant time with everyone. It might be another year before we can all get together again. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly."

"I assume Joshua knows about Miss Bingley?"

Richard nodded, "he thinks Miss Bingley must be a very scary female. He's anxious to meet her."

"Darcy frowned. "why on earth would he want to meet such a woman?"

"He thinks it might be good practice if ever he runs into Napoleon.

Late the following day the Bingley carriage pulled in front of Pemberley house and Darcy accompanied by his sister and cousin happily greetedhis invited guest. Darcy gripped Bingley's hand and shoulder grinning broadly. "Bingley, I can't tell you how I've missed your company. Welcome to Pemberley."


	14. Reunion

Darcy hadn't seen his friends in two years. Bingley was no longer a scrawny young fellow. He had filled out and presaged the man he would become in the next couple of years. "I hardly recognize you," he said. "You look great. Cambridge obviously agrees with you." 

Bingley responded with an embarrassed grin. "It's been so long Darce. It's wonderful to see you again."

"And will you introduce me to your companion?"

Bingley's eyes widened then with a suppressed smile, introduced his sister.

"How do you do, Miss Bingley, delighted to meet you."

Miss Bingley blinked. "But Mr. Darcy, we met last year in London."

"Did we? I'm afraid I don't remember. In any case, you're here now and allow me to introduce my sister Georgianna and my cousin Anne. As the cousins were introduced they each stepped forward and curtsied to Miss Bingley briefly then took one of Darcy's offered arms. "Do come in and rest yourselves. I know how tiresome the trip must have been for you Bingley, but I promise to make it up to you," Darcy said.

Inside, Mrs. Reynolds escorted Miss Bingley to her room. Mr. Darcy's instructions had been precise. Since it would be impolite to pitch a tent on the grounds for Miss Bingley he would allow her a room as long as it was as far away from his rooms as possible and still be in the house. Mrs. Reynolds had chosen a room at the far end of the corridor in the east wing.

Bingley lingered for a moment. "I'm so embarrassed, Darce. I just don't know what to say."

"Bingley," Darcy replied, "Richard and I have had to deal with a relative last year that makes your sister look like a saint. I beg you, Charles, don't make yourself uneasy. We're all going to have some fun and if I'm not mistaken, Guy is arriving as we speak. Darcy called out to Richard and Josh announcing Guy's arrival. The four friends hastened down the steps and greeted their oldest friend with jovial good will. "Welcome to Pemberley," they shouted.

The seating arrangement at dinner was as perfect as Anne could make it. Darcy was at the head of the table and had Bingley and Guy on either side of him. At the opposite end sat Anne with Josh and Richard on either side of her. Sandwiched between Richard and Guy, Caroline sat facing Georgianna. Darcy engaged Bingley and Guy in serious conversation catching up on all the latest news. Anne concentrated on making Josh feel comfortable. Georgianna was too shy to speak, leaving Richard as Caroline's only dinner companion.

Richard was in rare form, recounting the myriad details of army life. Once he got to the part he'd played in several battles, he really warmed to his subject. His lengthy description of where one should place the artillery to protect the flank was masterful and Georgianna couldn't help herself. She burst into giggles. The look Miss Bingley threw her was sour in the extreme which made Georgianna break out in childish laughter which drew the attention of the entire table.

Darcy smiled at his sister. "what is so amusing little sister?"

Georgianna blushed, being the center of attention. "one of cousin Richard's army stories."

"Not about his long suffering General, I hope."

"No, brother. This one was where to place the big guns to protect your flanks."

"Ah, yes. But Richard save some of your stories. I wouldn't want you to run out of anecdotes."

Richard grinned. "No problem, Darce. I've got a million of them."

Darcy was happy to discover that Miss Bingley never arose before noon so breakfast was a pleasant affair and Bingley and Guy made the most of it. They were obviously enchanted with Miss Anne and she was enchanted with them. Josh seemed a bit put out by it but accepted it in good humor. She had promised to play a game of chess with him that afternoon and he planned to make the most of it. He could stretch the game out for two or even three hours. He might even let her win.

The five men spent the morning fishing and exchanging thoughts about school, the war, and the ladies. School and war was quickly dispensed with and they soon got to the more interesting subject of the ladies.

Guy thought he had fallen in love a year before but the lady wasn't really interested so he lost interest. His friends hooted at this story. They seemed to think that if she had been interested he still would have lost interest. Guy's power of concentration when it came to the ladies was imperfect. He had disappointed the hopes of several mothers.

Bingley tried to describe the charms of the beautiful redhead he'd met in June. They laughed at him. "Everyone knows your preference for blonds, Bingley."

Bingley was insulted. "I don't care what color their hair is."

"If you don't care what color their hair is," Richard chimed in, "that's a good thing. That way you'll never be unpleasantly surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bingley frowned in confusion.

Richard shook his head in amusement, "one day" he said, "when you grow up, I'll tell you"

Darcy glared at Richard. "Bingley," he said, " it's a known fact that redheads have bad tempers. That's what Richard meant."

Guy laughed, "there's the famous Darcy glare of disapproval."

"What kind of woman will you marry, Darcy?" Joshua asked.

"Well, it won't depend on the color of her hair," he responded with a wry smile. "I'd like to think that she'd have wit, intelligence and be well read."

"It's a well kept secret in the family," Richard gibed, "that my cousin plans to marry himself."

This remark produced gales of laughter.

"Oh, do be quiet, Richard," Darcy said, laughing despite himself. He stood up. "This scintillating conversation has made me hungry. Let's go see what the ladies are up to."

The seating arrangement for lunch was exactly the same as the previous evening. The moment he walked into the dining room Caroline Bingley addressed him. "Oh, Mr. Darcy, how was your morning? Did you catch many fish? Will we have the pleasure of dining on your catch this evening?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Bingley. But Guy did very well. I'm sure that Guy would love to regale you with some of his best fishing stories, wouldn't you, Guy?"

"Indeed I would, Darcy. Nothing gives me more pleasure than sharing my fishing stories." He turned to Miss Bingley, "what is your favorite fish, Miss Bingley? Did you know that fish are wily creatures and you need a special technique for each kind of fish? Let me tell you how I go about outwitting the carp."

"How's your roommate?" Darcy asked Bingley.

"Mr. Baldwin? Oh, he's fine. Very quiet and studious. Doesn't say much."

"No brandy and conversation to close the evening.?

Bingley smiled, "I really missed our evenings together. I still do. No suppers on the square. No Friday nights at the QR." Bingley sighed, "I miss you, Darce. Studying isn't nearly so difficult if you can look forward to some fun. My last year at Cambridge will be a rather gloomy affair. Mr. Baldwin does not believe in fun. I don't think I've ever heard him laugh."

"Surely you've made other friends?

"Oh sure, but they don't live with me. I guess I got spoiled by having you and then Joshua as roommates. It gets kind of lonely, that's all I'm saying."

Darcy's attention was suddenly drawn to Caroline Bingley. Guy had drawn a breath between his description of how to catch a tench and how to fly cast for trout. It had allowed Caroline a chance to interrogate Georgianna.

She began by praising his sister on her expertise at the pianoforte, asking her who her favorite composers were, if she drew, what were her favorite shops in Town and when did she expect to return to London? When Darcy heard her ask if Georgianna would like to join her for a drive to that adorable little village of Lambton, he decided it was time to rescue his sister.

"Georgianna, will you come to the study with me dearest. I have something to show you."

"Miss Bingley smiled broadly at Darcy. "Your sister is absolutely adorable, Mr. Darcy. Absolutely charming."

"Thank you, Miss Bingley. I think so."

Taking care that Miss Bingley wouldn't follow them Darcy locked the door behind him. "Sorry, Georgie. I saw she had you trapped."

"Her perfume is so heavy I could hardly breathe. I don't understand, Wills, if she's after you, why is she bothering with me?"

"She thinks that if you like her, then I'll like her too."

"Would that work?"

Darcy laughed, "no, dearest. It would not. I have no idea who the real Caroline Bingley is. She's the type of woman who thinks the way to a man's heart is to be the kind of woman she thinks he wants. If he falls for her guile and marries her, then he will discover her true nature."

"And then it will be too late?"

"Exactly."

"She's very different from Anne."

"Anne is a lady and I fear that Miss Caroline Bingley is not. I listened to your responses to her inquisition and I'm proud of you Georgie. You played her like a fish."

Georgianna giggled. "You should have seen the the look on her face when Mr. Waltham described how to skin and gut a fish. I thought she was going to faint. I really felt sorry for her. First cousin Richard and his army stories and now Mr. Waltham and his fishing stories. I wouldn't be surprised if she wishes she were back in London.

Darcy grinned. "Perhaps this experience will teach her a lesson. If so, then it was worth enduring her presence.

Darcy alerted Anne and Georgianna that the men wouldn't be joining the ladies after dinner; that as soon as Georgie, Anne and Miss Bingley left the the dining room, the men would be quietly leaving the house. He instructed them not to mention this to Miss Bingley unless she became insistent. He knew this was cruel treatment of his guest, but she was, after all, an uninvited guest and hopefully this disdain he had been showing her since her arrival would teach her a valuable lesson. He hoped for Bingley's sake that this would be the case.

It was one of those magical evenings that all too infrequently visited the hills of Derbyshire. There was still warmth in the air though the sun was moving to the west and would soon leave all of England in darkness. By the time they returned, there would be a full moon high in the sky lighting their way safely home.

Once they had passed through the forest that separated the grounds of Pemberley from the farmlands of the estate they began to hear the distant sounds of music. They followed the sounds up over a steep rise then came to a halt staring down at a small vale which ended at the arc of a creek.

"Good grief," Richard murmured," what have you done?"

Darcy grinned at his friends, "what does it look like?"

Bingley stood in awe. "It looks like the QR's baby," he said.

Guy and Joshua were speechless at the vision below them.

Darcy laughed at their expression. He was rather proud of the building. He had built it as a replica of the QR only on a much smaller scale. There was even a veranda around the sides and back. There would be no drownings here as the creek was no river Cam, but he thought it the crowning touch.

His friends bombarded him with questions, mostly asking what it's purpose was. "It's for the tenants," he said. "It will serve as a meeting place, but mostly it's a place of entertainment for them. He turned to Bingley, "at lunch this afternoon you said that studying wasn't nearly so difficult if you can look forward to a little fun. That's the reason I had this built. My people work hard and I want them to have a little fun."

Richard wanted a closer look but Darcy shook his head. "No, it's their place and five gentlemen invading their space would be obtrusive. Besides, I've set up the bar at the gazebo and you all look like you need a drink."

Naturally Richard, Guy and Joshua poured the Armagnac and settled down to enjoy the brandy. Both Darcy and Bingley opted for the port and a walk out on the grounds. They finally settled near a large tree and relaxed.

"Hard to believe two years have gone bye," Darcy said. "It seems the older I get, the faster time moves."

"Don't you ever get bored living out here? The society seems rather limited."

Darcy nodded. "Not so much boredom as restlessness. I work to exhaustion and fall into bed half -dead. Then I can't sleep. I toss and turn so much that the sheets twist around me like a shroud."

"At Cambridge," Bingley remarked in obvious amusement, "they have a word for that and it isn't restlessness."

The friends shared a knowing smile. "Well," Darcy said, "I'm heading for Town next month. Anne is ready to take her place in society. Georgie is becoming a young lady and it's time I start the the business of being a debonair man about town."

"Aren't there any women out here?"

"None that I'm interested in. They're all too young or too old. I'll have to start searching in Town." Darcy sighed heavily, I don't look forward to it. It means I'll have to dance and make small talk and try not to look bored. But I have to do it for Georgie's sake. One day she will make her debut and if I'm too reclusive it will not be to her advantage."

Bingley laughed, "Darcy, if you're serious about finding a wife, perhaps you ought to practice looking interested."

"You are naturally interested in everyone, Bingley, but I'm not. The sameness of all the dinners and balls drives me to distraction."

Bingley laughed at Darcy's gloomy expression. "With a face like that, you'll scare all the ladies away."

"It's never the ladies that frighten me, Charles. It's their mothers."


	15. Til we meet again

Towards the end of their sojourn at Pemberley Darcy found it hard to mask the growing sorrow he felt. Though Richard appeared to be his usual fun-loving self, Darcy had seen unguarded moments of introspection cross his cousin's face. They seemed to come with frequency as their days together shortened. Finally Darcy got the courage to question his cousin though he knew the answer before he asked. Richard and Joshua were bound for France in a few weeks time. He hastened to add that he would be with his general and well behind the lines but this did little to assuage Darcy's fear for Richard's safety. 

During the final week he was hard-pressed to keep his spirits up before Anne and Georgianna knowing how distraught they would feel when the time came for them to know their beloved cousin would be leaving the safely of England to face the danger of war.

As for how Anne would take the news of Josh leaving for France, he doubted she'd feel anything but a natural concern for a friend in peril. They had indulged in a light flirtation but Darcy was sure that their regard for each other wasn't of a romantic nature. Too often Anne had left Joshua's company to retire early to her rooms to read, leaving Josh with a kind smile and a brief curtsy. Never once did Josh look like a disappointed and forlorn suitor.

Usually Georgianna and Anne retired early so as not to interfere with the pleasure of the men. They were both rapacious readers and though Georgianna was only thirteen years old she knew what ribaldry meant and she suspected that under the influence of brandy and cigars there was a lot of that going on in the game room.

Once Anne and Georgianna retired to their rooms for the night it was expected that Miss Bingley would follow suit. Unfortunately, Miss Bingley broke all the rules of propriety by remaining behind as the sole female in a roomful of young men. She always took quick advantage of these moments and invariably approached Darcy and any of the men he was conversing with. Wasting little time she engaged him in her own conversation waxing ecstatic about Pemberley, the grounds, the furniture, his sister and her musical gifts. All this Darcy bore with good grace while Bingley looked on with increasing embarrassment while the other three men looked on with increasing amusement.

Richard said on one of these occasions, "you must have been bored to tears, Miss Bingley, to have to endure a stag party. I know my sister would never dream of attending a reunion of five old school boys. My cousins knew what to expect since they are family and were resigned to an all man party" and here Richard laughed hardily, "you must have noticed how early they retire. They can take just so much of our stories about the good old days when we attended Cambridge. I'm sure the next time you hear of an upcoming reunion you'll make yourself scarce. I know we can be a tiresome lot."

If Richard thought this speech would disconcert Miss Bingley, he was seriously mistaken. She responded with a coquettish smile and replied, "not at all," Captain Fitzwilliam. I just love hearing stories about Cambridge. There is nothing like a higher education. It's why I insisted that my brother attend Cambridge."

The woman was incorrigible and dense.

Bingley sighed, "and all this time I thought the idea was father's and mine."

Miss Bingley ignored the interruption, "what I always say is that neither looks nor wealth could ever induce me into matrimony . The only men I truly admire are those who are well read and treasure books above all things."

The remark was so patently ridiculous that the men were embarrassed for her but especially for Bingley who stood in mortified silence.

"Well, Bingley," Darcy said "the chess board awaits us. I'm two games down but I will have my revenge tonight." Richard, taking Darcy's cue said, "to the game room, Guy. And you too, Josh. There's nothing like a game of billiards while sipping my cousin's best brandy."

They bid Miss Bingley a brief good night and left the room quickly.

Once in the library, Darcy poured a generous amount of brandy into two snifters and handed one to Bingley. They sat down and several minutes passed in silence.

"So, Bingley, how's your love life? Anything on the horizon?"

"My love life?" Bingley said in mild confusion. "Since I see you haven't set up the chessboard I rather thought you brought me in here to demand my departure on the morn. And not to forget to take my sister with me."

Darcy laughed in genuine amusement, "not at all," he said. I want to know about your love life."

"On the assumption that you have an ulterior motive for asking," Bingley replied, "I'll play along by reminding you of what you've obviously forgotten about attending Cambridge. Just when would I find the time to search for my lady love? But never fear, come next year I'll attend every dinner and every ball that Caroline can procure. I will be finished with school and at my leisure to pursue the ladies."

"And what will you do when you find your lady love?"

"I'll marry her and we'll have a dozen kids and live happily ever after."

Darcy laughed at his friend. "Oh, Bingley," he said, "if only life were that simple."

"Darcy, you think too much. It is that simple. See what you want and go for it. You're the one who said that the chances of finding the perfect woman for you is like a million to one. So if you find her you'd be a fool not to grab on to her. Well," Bingley grinned, "maybe not grab her until you've been introduced."

"Alright, suppose you are lucky enough to find the perfect woman And what if she were flawed in some way."

Bingley sat up and frowned. "flawed?"

Darcy hesitated for a moment. "suppose she didn't belong to the ton?"

Bingley laughed, "once I'm married that will be of little importance. Don't forget I'm planning to buy an estate. Chances are we'd live in the country."

"Suppose she had no dowry?"

Bingley waved the suggestion away. "I have enough for both of us to live happily ever after."

"Suppose Miss Caroline disapproved of her?"

Bingley stared at his friend. "She wouldn't dare."

Darcy stared back, "and if she did dare?"

Bingley took a large gulp of brandy and leaned back with closed eyes. "I can't remember a time when she didn't dominate me," he said quietly. "Even as small children she browbeat me. Louisa says it's because when I came along and usurped her place as the baby she was resentful especially since I was a boy and the heir. I try never to upset her for fear she'll go into one of her rages. It's become a habit to just let her have her way."

Darcy nodded sympathetically "she's a younger version of my Aunt Catherine, my cousin Anne's mother. She's always been autocratic but her husband kept a tight rein on her. After his death she became controlling and abusive towards her daughter. She was willing to do anything to force a marriage between us. She almost destroyed her daughter in the process. She broke Anne's spirit and the poor girl was so shattered emotionally she was incapable of reaching out for help. Now the family feels guilty for not coming to her rescue sooner. It's the main reason I've stayed here in Derbyshire. She needed the time to heal herself."

"But Darcy, surely my sister isn't that bad."

"Remember your first day at Cambridge when she insisted on having use of your carriage despite the fact that it was already packed and ready to go? Remember how frazzled you were when you arrived? You were nervous enough about attending school. Did you need the added vexation? And do you remember how terrified you were when you had the temerity to buy your own home with your own money? And look how close you came to missing this past month with our friends?

"Bingley, you're one and twenty years of age. You are the head of your family. You must take her in hand or you will eventually come to regret it. It may seem far-fetched now, but there could come a time when your sister's actions could bring you heartache. What woman would want a man whose sister dominates him so. An intelligent woman would see the trouble ahead and would dismiss you out of hand.But suppose this same woman married you despite her reservations. Your sister's interference could and very likely would destroy the respect that a husband deserves from his wife. That's when love dies, Charles. I would not like to see you in a loveless marriage. You deserve much more."

"You're right, of course. I've been away too long and I still have a year to go. Once I take up permanent residence in Town there will have to be some changes. If I hadn't run into Richard I wouldn't have come here and enjoyed myself so much. It's been like a balm to my soul. I can face my final year at school more easily now. I would never have been able to forgive my sister if I'd been denied this pleasure."

Darcy refilled their glasses. "Lecture is over, Charles. So let's make plans for Christmas."

With a heavy heart Darcy wished Richard and Joshua farewell then stood watching as their carriage pulled away from Pemberley house. His eyes followed the coach until he heard the Bingley carriage making it's approach then turned and began his slow ascent up the steps. He hadn't gotten halfway up when he was met by an obviously distraught Bingley.

"Darcy," Bingley cried, "Caroline isn't in the house! Mrs. Reynold says that she decided for a last walk in the gardens before our departure and that was over an hour ago. She knows we have to get an early start in order to reach the inn before dark. What could she be thinking?"

Darcy tried to calm his friend and sent his men out to track her down. Nearly another hour passed before they saw her walking at a leisurely pace across the lawn towards the house. Caroline had for the first time in the past month chosen that morning to venture out to examine the beauty of the Pemberley woods and according to her story had completely lost track of time.

If they left now, they would have to stop at an inn that catered to a more rowdy crowd and Darcy had warned Bingley that it would be unsuitable for a lady to stay the night there.

Bingley was mortified and furious. They would have to stay another day.

Darcy was embarrassed for his friend and couldn't find the words to comfort him. "I'll be in the library for the rest of the afternoon," he told Bingley. "Feel free to join me anytime you want." He didn't see Bingley until that evening when brother and sister joined Darcy, Anne and Georgianna in the dining room.

Anne addressed Bingley in her gentle voice, "I hope Mr. Bingley, that this delay won't interfere with your return to Cambridge."

"Not at all, Miss Anne," Bingley replied softly, "I hope this delay won't delay your trip to Town."

"Not at all, Mr. Bingley. We're not planning to leave for several more days."

Miss Bingley spoke up, "how wonderful you and darling Georgianna will be gracing London again, Mr. Darcy. And you too, Miss De Bourgh, I assure you. I look forward to hosting a dinner for you all."

"I'm afraid, " Anne said, "that I won't be accepting or extending any invitations for some time, Miss Bingley. I have much to do. But thank you anyway,"

"And," Darcy added, "my plans are all made, Miss Bingley. Your brother and I plan to attend the theatre and a few private dinners with some mutual friends of ours. Our time is solidly booked."

"But surely," Miss Bingley replied, "you can spare time for at least one dinner. And I've already made plans for a ball."

"Caroline," Bingley said, "you have forgotten that during the holidays, I will be occupying my home. I will be having my own guests to entertain. I suggest you join the Hursts for the holidays."

Miss Bingley's eyes flared wide as she stared at her brother. "Don't be preposterous, Charles, she said. "You need a hostess to properly entertain."

"Perhaps, but not this Christmas. The guests I will receive during the holidays will not require a hostess. You would just be in the way. You will go to the Hursts. I insist." This was all said in a quiet but steely voice that no one at the table had ever heard from Charles Bingley.

Caroline's mouth had tightened, but aware of her audience she attempted a smile. "We'll talk about this later Charles."

"Yes, Caroline. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Our journey will take the best part of three days and during that time we shall have time to talk of many things and I assure you, we will."

The Darcys and Anne bid a fond farewell to Bingley. Their farewell to Miss Bingley was cool but proper. All three heaved a sigh of relief as the coach pulled away from Pemberley.


	16. Interlude

In the aftermath of their journey from Pemberley, Bingley became estranged from his sister Caroline. They were barely out of sight of Pemberley House before Bingley let loose with a barrage of accusations aimed at his sister. He leveled one charge after another at Caroline. That she would force herself on his best friend by pretense of an invitation was unconscionable. She countered by swearing it was a misunderstanding. He charged that her outrageous flirting was humiliating. She denied that she had flirted. He sneered at her by reminding her of her statement that only a well-read man could induce her into matrimony...she had never stepped foot in Darcy's library and the only thing Darcy had ever seen her read was a fashion gazette. But the final insult was when she deliberately delayed their departure from Pemberley so she could spend another day in Darcy's company. She excused it by saying it was an accident. Locked in the carriage for nearly three days he accused and she denied. He hissed that she was devoid of all decorum. She waved it off with a smirk. 

By the time they reached the outskirts of London his frustration had made him physically ill. She would allow him not one point in his argument. When they reached his home he flew from the coach slamming the door behind him. Upon entering his home he directed the servants to pack up his sister's belongings and send them to the Hursts. Caroline was in disbelief. She had never seen this side of her brother so didn't realize that there was still time to salvage the situation. A simple apology and Bingley would have relented. Instead, more arguing ensued until Bingley's temper snapped and he forcibly ejected her from his home. They would not see each other again until the following June nearly a year later.

Joshua returned to Newcastle with Richard and they prepared for their journey to France. On the eve of his departure, Joshua received a letter from his father telling him that his brother always a reckless rider had been thrown and had died instantly. Joshua was released from the army immediately and returned to York to take up the reins as heir apparent to the small family estate.

When Bingley returned to Town for the Christmas holidays he took up residence at his townhouse but spent most of his days with Darcy. One day they ventured over to cheapside to visit the Gardner shop. Upon entering the shop Darcy was confused looking around the room. The shop had seemed larger and neater two years before but now seemed almost cluttered with unopened boxes stacked in the corners and three of the walls. With the heavy traffic of customers it was almost stifling.

Mr Gardner greeted Darcy with an embarrassed smile. "I'm afraid my shop has outgrown itself. Once the holidays are over it will look better."

Darcy laughed, "never apologize for prosperity, Mr. Gardner. But seriously, you do need a larger shop."

"I know that but the banks don't care. I've tried to get a loan but the interest they want to charge is usury and I refuse to take on that kind of debt."

Bingley entered the discussion. "There are other ways to expand, Mr. Gardner," he said. "If you can procure a loan from a private party in exchange for a percentage of your business, that would be another option. That's what my father did and he was able to expand much faster." He turned to Darcy, "Guy's father invested with our company and was delighted with the outcome."

Darcy nodded. "Yes, I remember Guy telling me how you met the Walthams."

Other customers sought Mr. Gardner's attention and the two men moved away searching the wares for that perfect gift. They bought several items and Darcy ordered several cases of the contraband brandy. He also promised Mr. Gardner that he would mention the expansion to his friends. He might find someone who would be willing to make a small investment.

Darcy and Bingley spent a quite evening at Darcy's home discussing the possibilities of investing in Mr. Gardner's business. Since Bingley was the son of a tradesman and had worked along his father's side for many years, Darcy deferred to Bingley's opinion.

Bingley laid out the pros and cons of such an undertaking in a concise manner, adding that of course they would have to consult Darcy's solicitor and Mr. Gardner's books would have to be studied carefully. But, he concluded, that if both shared the investment, the risk would be small and the profit could be high.

Darcy couldn't hide his smile at Bingley's enthusiasm for the subject. "Perhaps," he said, "you aren't cut out to be a country gentleman after all, Bingley."

"There's a downside to owning a business, Darce. You end up working fourteen hours a day and neglect your family. When I was a young child there was a real affection between my parents but by the time I reached my teens, I realized that my mother had turned into a very lonely woman. Father had become obsessive about succeeding and becoming wealthy. He was never around to discipline Caroline or Louisa and mother grew not to care. That isn't the life for me."

"Besides marrying a Norse goddess and having a dozen children, what else do you expect from life?"

"Just to be happy, Darcy. I want to have what my father didn't have. I want to be a good companion to my wife and see my children grow. I would also like to reconcile with Caroline."

"Has she made no overtures?"

"None. I would have thought that by now I'd have gotten at least an insincere apology, but nothing so far."

"She's playing a dangerous game, Bingley," Darcy said. "Word has already spread that we are good friends. As eligible bachelors we will be invited to dinners and balls. Once the ton learns of your estrangement from your sister she will be a persona non grata."

"Well, maybe once I'm in permanent residence she'll come around. I can't back down now. If I did, everything would go back to the way it was and that would be intolerable."

Once Bingley returned to Cambridge Darcy continued on occasionally attending dinners. He showed up once with his cousin Anne at a ball. He managed to dance once with Anne and once with his hostess, a woman in her sixties. He proclaimed the evening a success which sent Anne into gales of laughter at his expense. "Darcy, how can you find a bride if you insist on standing in a corner twisting your pinkie ring? When did you become such a snob?"

Darcy was appalled. "I'm not a snob. How can you say that?"

"I know you're not a snob," Anne replied, "but you come off looking so disdainful of the feelings of others. Beautiful women are presented to you and you don't even try to look interested. You never ask them to dance. You never show your dimples."

"My dimples? What on earth are you talking about, Anne? I do not have dimples!"

Anne rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you say so, Wills."

In April when the London season commenced he opted to ride to Cambridge to procure Bingley's signature on the papers that made them silent partners in the Gardner Enterprise. They spent the evening at the square and Bingley was overjoyed when Darcy produced a list of invitations to dinner and balls which they could enjoy at the end of the season in June.

The day Bingley returned from Cambridge as an educated Englishman, he and Darcy accepted an invitation to dine at the Hursts. The overture had finally come. His reunion with Caroline was stilted but amicable. Sipping port after dinner, Bingley told Hurst that Caroline could come back and play hostess for him if she so desired. Hurst was delighted at this news and promised to relay this invitation to his sister-in-law. A week later she took up residence with him and by silent agreement never discussed their estrangement.

Richard had now been in France for almost a year and a half. His letters were always cheerful, always allaying his cousin's fears. He had been promoted to Major just before his departure for France and he assured them that the higher the rank, the less danger he would have to face. All went well until he was hit by his own artillery crew. The crew had been practicing firing the howitzers then repositioning them, reloading and re-firing. Unfortunately, they forgot the middle step. They were supposed to wait for the smoke and haze to dissipate before re-firing. They fired blindly not realizing that their repositioning of the guns were off by two feet. Those two feet caused an errant musket ball to tear through the fabric of Richard's tent and slam into his shoulder.

For his pains, Richard was made a Colonel and sent back to England to recover. Movement of his shoulder would never be the same and the gnawing pain would be his constant companion for the rest of his life, but he would never go to war again.

By now Darcy had spent almost a year and a half in London and there were times when he thought he'd go mad with the sameness of the dinners and balls. He despised the women and their mothers who vied for his affection with inane prattle and coy flirtation. He entertained the thought of returning to Pemberley but he knew that isolating himself in Derbyshire would not answer his restlessness. He was in no mood to gather his friends at Pemberley. The idea of playing games and drinking too much didn't appeal to him.

Life for Darcy didn't improve when he and Bingley accepted an invitation to visit Guy in Shropshire. It was more of the same thing with a couple of assembly balls thrown in. From there they traveled to York and visited Joshua for a month. After a week Darcy grew restless and only his affection for Joshua kept him smiling and affable when he really wanted to leave. The trouble was, he didn't know where he wanted to leave to.

When their visit ended they boarded their carriage and began their journey back to London. Bingley appeared bored and listless matching Darcy's spirit exactly.

"Perhaps, Bingley, it's time to think seriously about buying, or better still, leasing an estate.

"I suppose," Bingley responded.

"It should be a small estate, one that you can manage easily."

Bingley sighed, "what's happening to us, Darcy? Two years ago I couldn't wait to finish school and start having fun. Now I'm bored stiff and feeling stupid and useless. At Cambridge I had a purpose in life. Now there is no purpose. And you're not much better. You looked like you were in agony these past three months. If our friends weren't so understanding, they would have kicked us out."

In alarm, Darcy asked, "did they say anything? Did I give offense?"

"Guy was sympathetic since he feels the same way. He's in want of a wife and he thinks that's your problem too."

"Did you tell him that I've been looking for the past five years?"

Bingley laughed, "I didn't have to. Don't forget he's almost thirty years old and his father wants a grandson. And Joshua's feeling the pressure too. At least I don't have that problem. I want a wife for companionship."

Darcy smiled slyly, does she still have to be blond?"

Bingley grinned back, "I'll settle for bald if she's affable."

"Alright. I'll contact my agent. It might take a couple of months before he can come up with a list that fills your needs, but he is reliable and discreet. In the meantime, I thinks it's best if we return to Pemberley while we wait. I'll teach you the basics of managing an estate. Then if you find a property to your liking, I'll come with you and help until you settle in. Does that suit you?"

Bingley rubbed his hands together his spirits rising. "Sounds like a plan, Darce. I'm feeling better already."

Darcy was warned by his agent that it would be difficult to find an estate that fulfilled all of Mr. Bingley's requirements especially it's proximity to London. At the moment he had four estates that he could offer but Bingley declined all of them. Lancashire was too far north, Herefordshire, too far west. Dorset was too far south and Suffolk was out of the question.

In March Darcy received another letter from Mr. Albert with what he considered the perfect estate. It was just twenty five miles from Town; it's manor house boasted twelve bedrooms and a large ballroom. There was a small village nearby that offered an assortment of shops and a large inn. There were close to twenty smaller estates within ten miles of the village. Mr. Albert himself had taken the trouble of visiting the village and pronounced the residents very friendly.

On a beautiful day in April Darcy and Bingley rode into the village of Meryton and were pleased with what they saw. It was just as Mr. Albert had described. As they rode across the meadow the Netherfield estate came into view and both men admitted it was a thing of beauty. Bingley's excitement grew as they approached the manor house. Darcy cautioned his friend to look carefully at each room, to listen to all the terms and check the condition of the furniture.

They were met by Mr. Phillips the local solicitor who showed them through the rooms affably answering all Darcy's questions.

Bingley wandered blindly through all the rooms while Darcy looked carefully at the rooms, listened to the terms of leasing, and admired the well-kept furniture. Finally satisfied with everything he saw and heard, Darcy instructed Mr. Phillips to send all the necessary papers to his own London Solicitor. If they met with his approval they had a deal.

Charles Bingley was not the greatest horseman in the country so Darcy had to admonish him not to flail his arms in his excitement as this undoubtedly would send confusing signals to his horse which could be catastrophic.

"I was thinking, Darcy, if everything goes well we should invite Guy and Joshua to join us when I take up residence at Netherfield. And if Richard has recovered his health he would certainly be a welcome sight. What do you think?"

"I think Richard would welcome the diversion. He's been out of spirits since his accident. This might be the very thing for him. And I'm sure Guy and Josh would love to see Richard again."

Bingley made a face, "I suppose it's best if I have a hostess."

"If you invite Caroline, you might as well invite the Hursts. And I think Anne might enjoy a sojourn in the country."

"Yes, so we're agreed. If things go well, a large party of nine will descend upon the residents of Hertfordshire on the first of June."

"They'll never know what hit them," Darcy replied with a wry smile.


	17. Assembly

The parade began shortly after two in the afternoon. Ten large carriages made their slow way through the village of Meryton. There were crowds amassed on both sides of the street. Obviously word had reached the inhabitants that the new resident of Netherfield was arriving today and they had come out in droves to get a good look at him. The crowds seem to go into shock seeing ten carriages rumbling through their tiny village. Darcy was in shock looking at all the spectators.

Darcy pulled the shade down unwilling to be the recipient of so many open-mouthed stares. "And so it begins," he said to Anne, "we'll all be on display for the duration of our visit. By tomorrow at this time I expect that Bingley will be inundated with at least two dozen invitations to dinners and balls."

"That is part of the reason he leased Netherfield, is it not?"

"The secondary reason. The primary reason is learning how to run an estate. Once he has control of Netherfield then he'll have time to interact with the natives."

Anne laughed, "honestly, Wills, you make the residents of Hertfordshire sound like savages."

"Look out the window, Anne. The natives are gawking at us like we were apes in a zoo."

"They're just curious. You will be an affable guest, will you not, Wills?"

"I suppose," Darcy responded. This was going to be worse than a season in Town. What on earth was he thinking to be a part of this party. Five eligible bachelors descending on a backwater little village? His head was beginning to ache. "What have I done," he groaned.

"Good heavens, Wills, stop being so negative. Take a page out of Mr. Bingley's book and expect to have some fun.

The following day he secreted himself in the library listening to the coaches arriving and departing throughout most of the morning. It would seem that every owner of every estate had come to welcome Bingley to the neighborhood. This meant that Bingley would be spending the next couple of days returning the visits and would have little time to attend to estate matters which was the purpose of Darcy's accompanying him in the first place. He was annoyed at the situation but mostly he was annoyed with himself. He felt like a petulant child and he had to snap out of it.

He knew he was being churlish and it had nothing to do with Hertfordshire. He was suffering from ennui and he could see no end to it. He had to pull himself together for the sake of his friendship with Bingley. Though disguise of every sort was abhorrence to him, it was time to adopt some semblance of pleasure in being a guest at Netherfield. He decided he would even try to be amicable with his hostess though his stomach lurched every time she clutched his arm on some pretense or another. The smell of her heavy perfume was so intoxicating that he was sure he was going to pass out some night and never recover his senses.

Darcy begged off accompanying his friends for a walk into Meryton. He knew the purpose of their walk was to scout out the female population. They returned in high spirits. Apparently there was an ample supply of the fairer sex in the environs. They had even been accosted by two young ladies, the Misses Lydia and Kitty Bennett who personally welcomed the four men to Hertfordshire with giggling coquetry.

When Darcy heard this account he rolled his eyes and determined that he would ignore the Bennett family. That two young ladies would be so outrageous as to introduce themselves to four male strangers on the street of a town went beyond the pale. He could not imagine what kind of family they came from. They had also mentioned the fact that on Saturday evening there would be an assembly ball in Meryton and insisted that the Netherfield guests just had to attend.

Of course Bingley acquiesced gladly to their request for he loved nothing better than a country dance. 

The night of the assembly Darcy dressed slowly. He glared at the dancing slippers Thomas had laid out for him. "Thomas, can't I wear my riding boots to the assembly?"

Thomas smiled, "now sir, didn't we decide that you would behave yourself tonight?"

"Not even a pebble in my shoe?"

I placed the pebble in your vest in case it comes to that, sir, but maybe you won't need it tonight."

Darcy sighed. "So what can I expect tonight?"

"Well, there's Sir William Lucas who once was in trade in Meryton and also the Mayor. He made a lot of money and was knighted by the King and presented at St. James Court and never tires of the tale. He is determined to be civil to all. He heads a large brood, the eldest of which is about seven and twenty and bound for spinsterhood."

"Who else?" Darcy said, donning his coat.

"There's the Bennett family of Longbourn. They have five daughters which their mother is anxious to marry off. The two youngest daughters shouldn't be out as they have not a modicum of sense and can speak of nothing but uniforms."

"What kind of uniforms?" Darcy asked in confusion.

"Ah, did I not tell you that a regiment of our brave soldiers is due to arrive in Meryton next week? Apparently the two younger Bennett girls are almost hysterical with anticipation at seeing so many men in their red coats."

"Good grief!"

Thomas grinned, "yes, sir. The middle girl, by the name of Mary, is said to be the most accomplished, however, some say that she must be tone-deaf the way she inflicts such mental anguish on her audience when she assaults the pianoforte.

"Thomas! You're making all this up. You're getting as bad as Richard."

Thomas shrugged, "I'm just repeating some of the things I've heard."

"And what of the two eldest girls?"

"I've heard nothing but good of the eldest girls. They say that Miss Jane looks like an angel and acts like one too. Then there's Miss Elizabeth who everyone adores. She apparently enjoys taking long walks about the countryside and is never seen without a book."

Richard rapped on Darcy's door and stuck his head in. "The carriages await us. Let's not keep them waiting. And Darcy, do try not to appear as though you're going to a funeral.

It was quite a spectacle that presented itself to the assembly room. First came Bingley and Caroline followed by the Hursts. Then came Richard and Anne followed by Guy and Josh. Slowly Darcy emerged from the hall and stood silently behind his friends. The silence was deafening and Darcy twisted his pinkie ring in embarrassment. His initial reaction was to turn around and flee, but common courtesy towards his host precluded such an act of cowardice. He dared a quick look around the room stopping momentarily on a young woman who eyed him with serene interest.

He watched as Sir William Lucas introduced his family and made introductions and it wasn't until Anne glanced back at him with a warning look that Darcy was able to move forward and was introduced.

To his utter surprise Miss Lucas addressed him directly, "I understand, sir, that you come from Derbyshire?"

Darcy nodded, "are you familiar with the district?"

Charlotte Lucas replied with a smile, "I had the pleasure of visiting the peak district many years ago and have not forgotten the experience. I confess I was fascinated by the prehistoric stone circles and the roman remains. I must admit," she added with a gentle laugh, "that I was in heaven standing on the moors feeling the wind whip around me. I couldn't get over the sounds of the wind."

Darcy smiled. "Sometimes I imagine that the wind is alive and trying to tell me something."

"Yes. There's something almost primordial about the moors. It's rather fanciful but I came away convinced that God had stood there when he created the world and the wind was the echo of his voice."

On a whim, Darcy asked Charlotte for the next dance and they happily continued their musings. 

He was surprised and delighted to have met such a charming young women. He escorted her back to his cousin Anne and the three of them continued to exchange pleasantries. During the interval between dances Darcy became aware of a strident voice on the other side of the room admonishing someone to stand up straight and with shoulders back. He turned in that direction and saw Bingley walking towards a beautiful blond woman who smiled gently at him. He took her hand and escorted her to dance floor.

Darcy's eyes darted back to an older woman who was the possessor of a voice that could cut glass. He distinctly heard her say to a dark haired young woman, "five thousand pounds. I swear, Lizzie, I shall go distracted."

The young woman raised dark eyes to his and for a scant moment held, then looked away. He turned away, masking his disgust. "Who is that woman?" he asked Miss Lucas.

"That's Mrs. Bennett of Longbourn Estate. And that's Lizzie Bennett, my best friend."

Guy came up and claimed Miss Lucas and Joshua took Anne's hand and led her out the floor. Darcy took that moment to stroll to the end of the room to stare out the window. His interlude with Charlotte had been so pleasant that he had momentarily forgotten that daughters had mothers. He turned and faced the room absently noticing that Richard had captured the hand of Lizzie Bennett whose mother was so excited by Bingley's five thousand pounds. She appeared to have a light and pleasing figure and an easy playfulness.

He focused on Bingley and recognized the look on his friend's face. He'd seen it many times before. Bingley was in love again. The lady was truly beautiful and blond as well. Her smile indicated affability and if she could carry on a conversation without giggling moronically, Bingley might be in serious danger.

Guy, though more restrained, looked like he was enjoying the company of Miss Lucas. Joshua and Anne were renewing their friendship.

His eyes darted back to Richard who was laughing hardily at something his partner had said. Was he falling in love too?  
Darcy decided there must be something in the punch.

He saw Mrs. Bennett moving in what she thought was an unobtrusive manner along the length of the room heading in his direction. He was about to move away and seek safety with Anne and the Hursts when he saw Elizabeth Bennett abruptly leave the dance floor and make a bee-line towards her mother with Richard following closely behind her. Richard glanced at Darcy and winked broadly. 

Darcy stood in confusion until he suddenly realized that Miss Elizabeth Bennett had stopped her mother in her tracks. Mrs. Bennett tried to push past her daughter but Elizabeth introduced Richard and Richard began one of his famous long-winded stories, no doubt this one about his war wounds.

This maneuver gave Darcy time to retreat. He supposed he had to dance with Caroline though the thought of spending a half-hour in her company gave him little pleasure. He disliked the way she danced. She had a habit of tipping her chin upward and staring down at her nose which he supposed she thought was the height of sophistication but seemed comical to him. With her height and the feathers in her turban she reminded him of an ostrich he'd seen a the London zoo.

"I have never been more annoyed with my brother," she opened, continuing to stare at her nose.

Darcy frowned, "how has he displeased you this time?"

"That he would buy an estate in Hertfordshire of all places. The nothingness and yet the self-importance of all these people! The insipidity and yet the noise. How insupportable it will be to spend many evenings in this manner--in this society. I'm sure you agree, Mr. Darcy."

"Pray tell, which country would you have preferred Charles to settle in?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, of course, Derbyshire is the finest country in all of England."

Darcy glanced away with a wry smile and saw Anne staring at him with amusement. He rolled his eyes before he realized the lady standing next to her was Miss Elizabeth Bennett who was also staring at him with dark merry eyes. He missed a step which caused Miss Bingley to raise her eyes from her nose at last and flash him a look of surprise. 

"Forgive me," he said. "I'm afraid my mind wandered for a moment. Of what were we talking?"

"Of the wonders of Derbyshire, " Miss Bingley replied. She was once again staring at her nose. He was hard-pressed not to laugh out loud. Mercifully the dance soon ended and he quickly moved to the window and surveyed the room.

Guy was dancing with Miss Jane Bennett and Josh was dancing with Miss Elizabeth Bennett. Mrs. Bennett was at the other end of the room holding court with some of her friends. Her face was flushed and he suspected that she'd had one dip too many from the punch bowl. Hurst was half asleep sitting next to the drinks table.

Darcy approached Louisa and asked for the next dance. "So how are you enjoying your first assembly ball in Hertfordshire?" he asked.

"Very pleasant. I must say I'm enjoying myself. And more to the point, Charles seems to be having the time of his life."

"What's the name of the girl he can't keep his eyes off?"

Louisa smiled, "her name is Jane. And in answer to your next question, she's a gentle girl and very sweet."

"Will your sister approve of her?"

"I doubt it. She has no dowry and her mother shows a distinct lack of refinement. Her youngest daughter, Lydia, is almost coarse, and Kitty is not much better. The middle sister, Mary, likes to moralize and can recite Fordyce's Sermons by heart."

"And what of Miss Elizabeth Bennett?"

Louisa considered her answer. "Miss Elizabeth Bennett sized up Caroline in seconds and instead of taking umbrage, she seemed almost amused."

"How so?"

"Oh, you know Caroline. She immediately began by trying to impress Miss Elizabeth by droning on about London and the fine shops she frequented. She dropped several names, mentioned the balls she attended last season and how she should be into Town right now for the end of the season."

"How did Miss Bennett react?"

Louisa grinned, "with politeness as she stifled a yawn, but as soon as Caroline took a breath Miss Elizabeth made her excuses and sought out her friend Miss Lucas. They enjoyed a laugh together and there's no question in my mind that my sister was the subject of their amusement."

"What was your sister's reaction?"

"Caroline has taken a decided dislike to Miss Elizabeth and thinks she is singularly stupid and too countrified to bother with."

When the dance was over he claimed Anne for a dance. "Darcy," she said, "I've never seen you so affable in the company of strangers. What's come over you?"

"I've no idea," he answered honestly. 

"Well, it suits you. Several ladies have asked about you."

"Which ladies?"

Anne mentioned four or five ladies whose names he didn't recognize, then lapsed into silence.

"Louisa says that Caroline does not like Miss Elizabeth Bennett."

"Does she?"

"Richard seems to have taken a shine to her."

"Has he?"

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Caroline?"

"No! Miss Bennett."

"You saw us standing together when you danced with Caroline Bingley."

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Good grief, Anne. Talking to you is like wading through quicksand. I want to know if you think Miss Bennett is stupid?"

Anne smiled wickedly, "Surely, cousin, if Caroline Bingley thinks Miss Bennett stupid, you have your answer. Alright, I'll take pity on you. I found Miss Bennett a very intelligent and witty young lady and I'm sure we will be good friends. What else do you want to know about the lady?"

Darcy felt his face redden, "nothing more, I assure you. I was simply making conversation."

"I never," she replied, "thought for a moment that your questions tended towards anything else, cousin." She threw him a smile that belied her words and he made a face at her which seemed to amuse her further.

The evening came to an end shortly thereafter and Darcy was glad of it. He'd danced four times in one evening and nobody, he was sure, could accuse him of being above himself. He was anxious to remove to Bingley's library and settle down with a large brandy. 


	18. Lizzie

When Darcy returned from the Meryton assembly he made a bee-line for the library and poured a large brandy and settled down. A few moments later he was joined by his four friends who were in exceptionally high spirits. They, as one, declared the evening a great success. The residents were extremely friendly and the ladies absolutely delightful. Bingley declared himself in love. Richard declared himself almost in love. Guy thought Miss Lucas a lovely lady and Josh thought Miss Jane Bennett the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Bingley choked on his brandy at this statement and Darcy and Richard laughed out loud. 

"And you Richard? Darcy asked, "what does almost in love mean?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennett is beautiful, charming and intelligent," Richard replied with a self-satisfied smile. "She's also quite a clever girl. She saw her mother approaching you and applied for my intervention."

"Why did she think an intervention necessary?" Darcy asked curiously.

Richard's grin grew broader. "The poor girl is under the impression that you are shy and needed protection against her mother's onslaught."

Darcy was unsettled at this information. Was he so transparent that a young woman unknown to him had seen behind his mask of aloofness? "Did you tell her that I was not shy?"

"Of course, Darcy. I told her that you were so open and affable and ready to be pleased that you hadn't even put a pebble in your slipper."

All the men laughed except Bingley. "What's this about a pebble?"

"When Darcy doesn't want to dance," Richard replied, " he puts a pebble in his slipper and tells everyone he's sprained his ankle and can't dance. He's developed a limp that is quite pathetic to see."

Bingley was outraged. "And all these years I thought you were simply the clumsiest man I'd ever known."

"You didn't tell her that, surely," Darcy demanded.

"No. I allowed her the delusion that you are shy. Besides, I think she was really more embarrassed that her mother would approach you without an introduction. She is very discreet but I could sense her discomfort at her mother's actions and those of her two youngest sisters." Richard considered his cousin for a moment, "Does it matter what Miss Elizabeth thinks of you?"

"Certainly not," Darcy replied. "I haven't even been introduced to her." He changed the subject abruptly, "So you're almost in love, Richard. And is the lady almost in love with you?"

"What woman could resist me?"

Guy spoke up, "shall I list them all?"

Bingley chimed in, "how can you be almost in love? It's all or nothing." He threw a wary look in Josh's direction. "And Miss Jane Bennett is the lady I shall marry."

"Not if I marry her first," Josh said.

"Don't be ridiculous,Josh," Guy said. "You know you prefer brunettes. Miss Elizabeth Bennett would better suit you."

"Good grief!" Darcy said. "There should be a better criteria for choosing a wife than the color of her hair."

"Settle down, Darcy," Richard said. We're just being silly."

"Not me." Bingley stated.

"Nor me." Josh said.

Darcy was unable to sleep that night much to his annoyance. He'd had a long day and he couldn't remember when he'd last danced so much in one evening yet sleep would not come. He poured a small brandy and stood at the window gazing out at the night sky. Once more he felt that terrible restlessness when his mind slipped by so many years of loneliness. He envied his friends for the almost cavalier way they spoke of marriage.

Richard might almost be in love but when he married it would be to a woman of means. As the younger son of an Earl, he could do no other. And Guy and Josh would have to marry women who possessed at least ten thousand pounds. They were not yet the owners of their estates and the choice of a bride while their fathers still lived would never be theirs. He just hoped that they wouldn't raise expectations where there could be none.

As far as Bingley was concerned, he could very easily choose his own bride. He just hoped Bingley wasn't so fixated on a blond goddess that he couldn't see beyond the beauty that would fade in time.

As for himself, he had no answers and eventually crawled back into bed wondering what the next day would bring.

Darcy was still half asleep when he entered the breakfast room the next morning. He was surprised to see only Anne breaking her fast. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Caroline and the Hursts are still abed," Anne replied. "The rest of your friends have gone calling at Lucas Lodge and Longbourn. I will be calling later. Will you join me?"

"I don't think so. I thought I'd take a ride. Take a look at the countryside."

"I won't be going until after lunch. I'm meeting Miss Elizabeth Bennett for a walk into Meryton. Do come, Wills. You've not yet met the Bennetts and I think you should."

"I'll think about it."

Darcy rode for a good two hours traversing the Netherfield estate and the environs occasionally stopping and resting in the shade. It was a beautiful setting and he thought it might be a wonderful place to grow up and take long walks with a book for company. It certainly was one of his own favorite pastimes at Pemberley. His mind slipped sideways thinking of what it would be like to share his Pemberley with a woman he adored and who loved him for the man he was. Was such a love possible? Or was it just a fairytale built on longing.

He rode slowly back to Netherfield deep in thought.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy," Caroline Bingley said before he'd taken two steps into the dining room, "we were beginning to think you had lost your way."

"Yes, Darcy" Richard said, "we were about to send out a search party, we were so concerned."

Darcy threw a look at his cousin, "Richard, be good."

Richard exchanged a smile with Anne.

Bingley spoke up eagerly, "we had a great morning. We stopped in at Lucas Lodge and then Longbourn. Everyone was well and said how much they enjoyed last night."

"It was probably the highlight of the year for them," said Caroline.

Bingley chose to ignore the remark by his sister and continued, "we've all been invited to Lucas Lodge tomorrow night."

"Another insipid night with the natives?" Caroline sneered.

"That sounds delightful," Anne said. Count me in. How about you, Wills?"

Darcy thought for a long moment. "No, I believe I'd rather stay here and read."

"What a delightful idea," said Caroline. " We should all take a page from Mr. Darcy's book and read more. There's nothing I love more than curling up with a good book on a Summer's night."

Darcy heard Mr. Hurst snort at this ridiculous statement and suppressed a smile wondering at the woman's stupidity. He glanced at her and could see her spirits had risen considerably. He could almost see the wheels turning. Did she really think he was stupid enough to remain at Netherfield alone in her company while they curled up with a book. He suspected that it wasn't a book she wanted to curl up with.

"Darcy," Anne said, "do reconsider joining me in my visit to Longbourn this afternoon. "Besides curling up with a book, there's nothing more pleasant than an hour's walk through the countryside."

Caroline scoffed, "you haven't missed much, I must say, Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Bennett is a termagant of the first order."

Darcy laughed out loud. How Caroline Bingley could describe Mrs. Bennett as scolding nagging bad-tempered woman and keep a straight face was beyond him. Anne rolled her eyes and Mr. Hurst snorted again. Darcy glanced at Bingley who sat there with a dazed look on his face no doubt thinking of Miss Jane Bennet.

Guy and Josh were eying Darcy with some amusement. Louisa Hurst was smiling at something she saw through the window and her husband was attending his lunch with great concentration.

Darcy continued to laugh unable to get the fork to his mouth.

Beside him, Richard hissed "put that fork down before you stab yourself."

"I'm trying to" he managed between peals of laughter. Everyone at the table except Caroline found his laughter infectious and one by one joined him. It took Darcy several moments before he could calm himself during which he considered his answer to Anne's question. Once he felt able to control his mirth, he responded, "I believe I will join you, Anne. Mrs. Bennett sounds like a formidable lady and I could use the laugh."

The table once more erupted in laughter. Once more Caroline Bingley abstained.

On the way to Longbourn Darcy told Anne that he fully intended to attend the party at Lucas Lodge. "Just don't tell Miss Bingley until it's too late"

Anne and Darcy were announced and ushered into the Bennett drawing room.

Mrs. Bennett swooped down on her guests greeting them all with her shrill voice. She dismissed Anne with hardly a word and focused all her attentions on Fitzwilliam Darcy whom she had on good authority possessed ten thousand pounds a year, owned all of Derbyshire and half of London. "Such a pleasure Mr. Darcy. I've heard such good things about you."

"A pleasure, Mrs. Bennett," Darcy said with a bow. "I'm delighted to meet you at last." He glanced about the room and saw four young ladies; one angel, the accomplished one and the two silly geese.

They took their seats at Mrs. Bennett's direction. "Come, Jane," she cried, beckoning the angel. Come sit here with Mr. Darcy while I order tea."

Jane obeyed with a slight flush to her beautiful face.

Darcy glanced at Anne who immediately addressed Jane. "We all had such a wonderful time last night, Miss Bennett. We're looking forward to tomorrow night at Lucas lodge."

Mrs. Bennett hurried back, "oh yes, the Lucas's are such good friends of ours. It's so tragic that our dear friend Charlotte is so plain. Nothing like our dear Jane."

Jane closed her eyes in embarrassment and Darcy heard a gasp from the doorway. He looked up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Elizabeth Bennett entered the room and addressed Anne, "Miss De Bourgh, how good to see you again so soon."

"Miss Elizabeth, may I introduce you to my cousin Mr. Darcy."

Darcy stood abruptly and dropped his hat which he fumbled and retrieved before bowing to Miss Elizabeth. As she curtsied to him he stared at her wordlessly. When it was clear that he was not going to say anything, she turned to Anne. "Have you come for our walk, Miss De Bourgh? It's certainly the day for it."

"I'm looking forward to it," Anne replied.

"I'll just get my bonnet."

"Get Jane's Bonnet too," Mrs. Bennett directed.

"I'd prefer to stay home this afternoon, Mama," Jane replied, gently.

"Nonsense! A good walk will do you good."

With a sympathetic smile, Lizzie left the room and retrieved the two bonnets.

Darcy accompanying three lovely ladies left the house and began a leisurely stroll down the road to the village of Meryton. He walked a distant behind the ladies studying the pastoral charm of the woods which lined their walk. Everything was green and lovely and he could easily imagine a young woman ambling through the woods and finding just the right spot to sit and enjoy a book.

When they reached the turnoff to Lucas Lodge, Jane made her excuses and headed towards Lucas Lodge. "I'll meet you back here in an hour," she said, but don't tell Mama," she added with a shy smile.

The three continued down the road now walking abreast with Elizabeth in the middle. Occasionally she turned to Darcy to see if he had anything to say but he steadfastly remained silent though interested in what the two ladies had to say to each other.

As they walked at a leisurely pace Elizabeth pointed out places of interest, particularly the road to Oakham Mount. She turned to Darcy "I think you'd enjoy a ride to the Mount, Mr. Darcy," she ventured.

He turned to her in surprise at her address and caught his breath. Her eyes were almost the color of violets and were framed by a double row of long thick lashs. The pleasure he felt looking at this woman was mixed with a pain of longing he'd never felt before. He nodded, numbly aware that Miss Elizabeth Bennett must think him the stupidest man in England.

She tilted her head slightly and smiled gently at him before turning back to Anne.

By the time the young women had reached Meryton they were calling each other by their first names and were fast becoming good friends. Darcy loved listening to them but especially he loved listening to Elizabeth laughing. What he most noticed about her was that she had nothing bad to say about any of her neighbors. She allowed that some of them had their foibles but didn't everyone? He saw also that though he hadn't uttered a word throughout their walk she continuously turned to include him in her observations and amusement. He supposed she thought his continued silence simply one his foibles.

When they reached Meryton she pointed out the different shops, especially her favorite, the book store. "It's very small but there's a fast turnover and I'm the first one in line on Thursdays."

"What kinds of books do you prefer, Miss Elizabeth?" The question was out of his mouth before he had formed the words.

Elizabeth turned in surprise. It was the first time she had heard his voice and he assumed that she probably thought he was incapable of speech.

"I have eclectic tastes when it comes to reading, Mr. Darcy. But I confess I'm partial to biographies and history and of course the Greek plays and our own Mr. Shakespeare." She grinned at him, "and if you keep my secret, I must confess I like an occasional novel."

Darcy returned her smile, "so does my sister, Georgianna."

"You have a sister? Is she at Netherfield with you?"

"No, she's in London. She's just sixteen years old and I thought that she would be bored at Netherfield."

Anne spoke quickly, "Darcy, why not tell Georgie to join us? I'm sure she misses our company. And I know how much you miss her."

"Perhaps I will. You don't think she'll be overwhelmed by...some of our company?"

"Georgie likes to walk out as much as we do and some of our company would not like to ruin her slippers. Oh, do, Wills."

Darcy smiled, "I can't refuse you anything, Anne. I'll write Georgie tonight."

On the way back to Netherfield, Anne said, "I'm glad you found your tongue at last, cousin. I was beginning to think you were going to remain mute throughout the afternoon."

Darcy had nothing to say in his defense. What could he say? He felt unnerved and unmanned.

"Darcy," Anne said, "are you listening to me?"

"No,"he replied. "I've been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

"And will you tell me which lady has the credit of inspiring such reflections?"

"Miss Caroline Bingley."

Anne grinned, "She'll make a lovely bride with her orange ostrich feathers."

The two cousins were still laughing when they finally reached Netherfield.


	19. Courtships

After another restless night Darcy rose early and left the house as the sun was rising. Instead of calling for his mount he decided that what he really needed was a a long walk to clear his head. He had a lot to think of and wasn't sure of where he should start. It was only logical that he begin with a contemplation of his future and what he could expect from all the tomorrows lying ahead of him. But his future seemed dim and muddled and his thoughts kept returning to the past and what all his yesterdays had brought him. 

When he thought of the past he saw wasted drops of time that had given him little pleasure. He'd toiled hard at Pemberley and had succeeded beyond his expectations. He'd rescued his cousin Anne from a miserable life and was delighted with how she had come into her own. He'd made an investment with the Gardiners and he was now realizing a sizable profit. He was overjoyed at the young lady that Georgianna was becoming. He knew that other men envied him and he should be happy but the opposite was true. What were his triumphs when he had no one to share them?

He tried to focus on what he'd been doing for all these years and if he had ever come close to happiness or had he become so jaded that all the dinners and balls and all of the beautiful women he had met simply could not tempt him? Had he missed a moment in time when he could have found some joy in his life instead of the misery that colored his every waking moment? 

How he wished he had Bingley's open disposition. Bingley didn't even try to deny what he was looking for. He wanted a wife and children and he was sure he had finally found it in a country girl and he meant to have her. Was it really that simple? He himself had always accepted that if and when he decided to join a woman in matrimony she would be of the ton with name and fortune. Yet here he was mooning over a country girl. 

He stopped short and stood leaning against a tree. Had that thought actually crossed his mind? Was he mooning over a country girl? Elizabeth, she of those beautiful dark eyes. He remembered the smell of her as he had walked beside her into Meryton. She smelled nothing like Caroline Bingley whose scent was so heavy and redolent of musk. Elizabeth smelled of country flowers, light and delicate. Her skin was so clear and soft, he'd had the urge to reach out and touch her face. He smiled at the thought. Was this how Bingley felt when he had that dazed look on his face?

What exactly was happening to him? He'd walked into an assembly hall not expecting anything but a dull night of dancing and insipid conversation. Then he saw her and from that moment on he could think of nothing else. He hadn't even spoken to her. How could she have bewitched him so?

So what happens now? He had a sudden urge to run and give himself time to think But run to where? Where could he go? To town? To Pemberley? He was entering unknown territory and he was unsure of himself for the first time in his life. He couldn't make any mistakes. He had never been in love and wasn't sure what the rules were. Did he simply let nature take it's course? Did he speak with Richard about the possible ramifications of such a choice? His family would disapprove of his choice but he was determined that if Elizabeth would have him nothing would stand in his way. He groaned, marveling at how quickly his mind was moving, first from courtship to marriage in one mighty leap.

A sudden thought gave him pause. What if she wouldn't have him...if he decided he wanted her? How exactly did two people come together? His head began to ache. He supposed he had to make the first move. But how? He wished he'd paid more attention to Bingley and his wooing though he couldn't see himself copying his friend's courtship. He did, after all, have his dignity. He laughed out loud at how his dignity had been suffering since he'd first laid eyes on Elizabeth. He was sure she thought him a buffoon.

He blushed remembering their introduction at Longbourn...was it only yesterday...and how he had stood up like a startled colt, dropping his hat, then fumbling for it like a schoolboy. And he thought Bingley was comical! Elizabeth was so small and dainty..he felt like oaf standing next to her...especially when she smiled at him. He groaned in misery. It was all so hopeless. He was sure he couldn't survive. What had she done to him?

He finally turned back towards Netherfield dreading the day ahead. There were several letters from his steward which needed a reply but the thought of spending hours in Bingley's study attending to estate matters depressed him. But what else could he do? He could go shooting or play billiards or darts. But he wanted none of it.. He wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Elizabeth. Perhaps the rest of his life with her. The thought terrified him. When he reached the house he headed straight to his room and threw himself on the bed. Moments later he fell into a deep sleep.

After a quick bath Darcy slowly descended the stairs and entered the drawing room. He noticed that Richard and Anne were deep in conversation and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Guy and Josh were standing at the window quietly talking, and Louisa looking a little upset sat quietly talking to her husband. Bingley was sitting in the corner staring off in space. Caroline Bingley was nowhere in sight.

Bingley looked up and saw Darcy standing in the doorway. "There you are," he said. "I was afraid you were going to miss lunch."

"I needed the sleep. So how was your morning?"

"Better than yours, I dare say. We spent the morning walking through the countryside with Miss Lucas and Misses Jane and Elizabeth Bennett."

"It must have been a very pleasant walk with three such lovely ladies. Did you have a chance to speak privately with Miss Jane Bennett?"

"Not as much as I would have liked, but I thinks she likes me."

"How can you tell?" Darcy asked curiously.

Bingley looked blank. "You just know."

"You just know? And that's your answer? You just know? And how many times in the past have you just known that a lady liked you?

"Well, I..."

"Perhaps you should write a book, Bingley. Call it 'Bingley's Guide To The Bachelor." Darcy shook his head in mock dismay bringing a smile to both friends. "You just know! Will that be the first chapter or the last?"

A minute later, Darcy's smile faded as Caroline Bingley entered the room. She immediately approached Darcy and clutched his arm, "lunch is served," she cried gaily.

Darcy escorted her to the head of the table then took a seat as far away as possible.

As soon as everyone was served, Caroline addressed Darcy with a gloating smile, "I trust you haven't changed your mind about attending the Lucas party tonight, Mr. Darcy."

"No, Miss Bingley. I can assure you I haven't changed my mind about tonight."

"That's very wise of you as there's rather a malicious rumor going around and your appearance might lend credence to it."

Darcy sighed knowing she expected him to ask what the rumor was? He disappointed her and stopped the gloating smile "And from whom have you heard this rumor?" he asked. 

"Well, I can't really remember since it seems to be in general circulation. I may have just overheard it."

"From your maid, no doubt," Mr. Hurst chuckled. "You pay her enough for every rumor she brings to you."

"Really?" Richard said. "What's the current price of a rumor?"

"I think," said Guy, "that rumors should be free. What's your opinion, Miss De Bourgh?"

"My mother," Anne replied, "would never countenance paying for a rumor. She is excessively attendant to all these things."

Darcy and Richard shared a smile at Anne's perfect imitation of her mother.

By now, Caroline was gnashing her teeth, much to the amusement of the entire room. But she would have her way. "They say," she said, "that Mrs. Bennett is already making wedding plans for Mr. Darcy and Miss Jane Bennett."

There was a deafening silence at this information. Darcy felt his face flush. "That's utter nonsense! And it would behoove you Miss Bingley, not to repeat such hogwash."

"I am the soul of discretion, I assure you, Mr. Darcy."

"Really, Miss Bingley?" Anne said not attempting to hide her disapproval. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but by my count there are thirteen people in this room that have now heard this rumor."

"I've only told eight people," Caroline replied with a supercilious sniff.

"So the rumor that you don't consider servants as people is true?"

Darcy glanced around the room. Indeed, there were four servants standing at their stations. 

Caroline glared at Anne, "Servants are trained not to listen to their betters."

Anne rolled her eyes, "enlighten me, Miss Bingley, how do they determine who their betters are?"

Hurst whooped in glee and Louisa touched his arm in warning.

Lunch was completed quickly as no one seemed to have much appetite. Caroline had a way about her that tended to stifle the very air in a room. Few conversations were started and those few were instigated by Miss Bingley. Any replies she received were brief and indifferent until she finally gave up and lapsed into silence completely unaware that she was responsible for the gloom that had descended the room.

Bingley ate in stony silence and Guy and Josh seemed uneasy. Richard couldn't keep his eyes off his cousin Anne who never looked up from her plate. Darcy sighed, regretting the letter sent to his sister. Bringing his sister into this atmosphere would be a mistake but he didn't know how to rescind the invitation without hurting Bingley's feelings.

During port, Guy and Josh announced their intention of departing for London in the morning. They wanted to spend a brief week in Town before returning to their estates.

This announcement didn't surprise Darcy; he had been expecting it. Their courtships of the ladies of Meryton had been languid at best. They knew that marriage could not be contemplated. They had to marry for money; anything less was unacceptable.  
Bingley was upset and tried to talk them into at least another week. "I know my sister is impossible" he said "but I would hate to think she's chased you away."

Guy spoke quickly, "it isn't your sister, Charles, it's Miss Jane Bennett. Josh and I can see the way the land lies. It's time to retreat and let you have the field."

Josh laughed, "one thing Richard taught me during my stint in the army. When the battle is lost, run like hell!"

"And how will marriage suit you, Bingley?" Guy asked

Bingley blushed, "first she has to say yes."

"First you have to ask her," Darcy said. "When you write your book, you must have a chapter on proposing to an angel."

Richard laughed, "you're writing a book? "

Bingley grinned, "that's just your cousin's warped sense of humor."

After lunch it was decided that the men would ride into Meryton and check out the different shops. Once they arrived in town, Richard, Guy and Josh stopped at the saddlery shop while Darcy and Bingley continued down the street.

"Is the rumor true, Darcy?" Bingley asked.

"I don't know about the rumor, Bingley, but I can assure you that I have been in the company of Miss Jane Bennett for no more that five minutes. I can also assure you that I have absolutely no interest in your Miss Bennett. I might also add that during those five minutes she showed no interest in me and couldn't get out of my company soon enough. I trust you believe me."

Bingley nodded, "of course I do. Apparently Mrs. Bennett believes you to be a better choice for her eldest daughter."

"Charles, don't make the mistake of thinking Mrs. Bennett has a rational thought in her head. She's simply is a very greedy woman. At the assembly all she could talk about was your five thousand a year. Apparently she's heard of my ten thousand and has let her imagination soar. Don't let it bother you." Darcy paused for a moment choosing his words carefully. "It's Caroline you should be worried about."

Bingley sighed. "I know. She seems determined to be displeased with everything and everyone. Once she realizes that I'm dead serious about Jane she'll raise the royal roof and I just don't know how I'm going to deal with it short of sending her back to London."

"You're going to have to give it a lot of thought. If Miss Bennett consents to be your wife she will in essence be putting her life into your hands. Her allegiance will no longer be to her family but will be to you. In exchange for this gift, you will be responsible for her happiness and wellbeing. Always make her know that she is the most important person in the world to you. To do less will make you both unhappy. And don't forget, Bingley, nothing is to be compared to the misery of being bound without love. That is a punishment which you do not deserve. So don't rush it. With Guy and Josh gone, take things slowly. Don't rush her. Let nature take it's course."

Darcy was struck by the irony of his own words. Who was he to be advising Bingley about his love life when he was so at sixes and sevens about his own love life? But on reflection, Darcy thought his advice made sense. Just follow his inclinations and see where it would lead him. 

The door to the haberdashery swung open and out stepped the two eldest Bennett sisters and Darcy felt his heart skip a beat. He expected to see Miss Elizabeth that night at Lucas Lodge and had the rest of the afternoon to prepare himself. His mind raced as he searched for something intelligent to say. 

A soldier resplendent in his red coat and flashing that charming smile that Darcy rather hoped he would never see again stepped out the door obviously following the ladies.

Darcy stood immobile and in absolute shock as he recognized George Wickham. He felt the blood draining from his face as he stared at his old enemy. How had he come to be in this small village and how was it that he was in the company of Elizabeth and Jane?

Those two ladies noticed Darcy and Bingley first and moved towards them offering relieved smiles. "How nice to see you again so soon, Mr. Bingley," Jane said softly.

Elizabeth moved to Darcy's side almost as if seeking protection."

Darcy spared her a brief glance before taking a step towards Wickham. 

Wickham's eyes widened upon seeing Darcy but he quickly brought himself under control and approached Darcy with an outstretched hand which Darcy ignored. Wickham grinned at the snub. "So, Darcy," what brings you to this little village in the back of nowhere? Slumming?"

"You would know more about slumming, Wickham," Darcy replied calmly.

Wickham smiled, "well, I can see you haven't changed, Darcy. Still the stiff and proud master of Pemberley."

Darcy's mouth tightened in irritation. He dared a brief glance in Elizabeth's direction and saw that she was studying the scene curiously. Jane Bennett was staring at Bingley with a shy smile. Darcy looked away and up the street seeing Richard striding towards them. He could see Richard taking in the scene and took a deep breath waiting for what might come next.

"Well, if it isn't George Wickham," Richard cried. "I thought you had become a professional gambler though I never did think much of your card playing."

Wickham smiled uneasily, "you can't believe everything you hear, Colonel Fitzwilliam. "

Richard laughed hardily, "don't be so modest, Wickham. You've worked hard at your reputation." Richard gave Wickham a hardy slap on the back "Enjoy it, you rogue!" He turned and beckoned to Guy and Josh. "Guy!" he called. "Come meet George Wickham. How come you to tell me that he'd been killed in his last duel. He looks lively enough to me."

Guy played along, "I only said that he'd been seriously wounded, Richard. You never listen to me."

Josh joined in, "which duel are you talking about? He's had several. How are you, Wickham? Did you ever finish Cambridge? You seemed to disappear during your last year."

Wickham ignored their sallies and remained silent.

"So," Richard said, "I understand that Colonel Forster will be trying to get you men in shape. Colonel Forster and I are old buddies. I look forward to renewing our friendship now that he'll be stationed here in Meryton." He threw a look at Wickham that left that man with no delusion of what Richard's intentions were. By the time Colonel Fitzwilliam was finished with him, his reputation would be in tatters. 

By the time Wickham was able to get away his face was flushed with anger much to Richard's amusement. "I suppose," he said," that we should warn the tradesmen not to give him any credit."

Darcy nodded absently and glanced at Elizabeth who was eying Richard with a smile

Richard suddenly addressed both ladies. "Ah the lovely Misses Bennetts! How well you both look."

Elizabeth responded with a laugh. "We are quite well, Colonel Fitzwilliam. I must say I can't remember when I've been more entertained on the streets of Meryton."

"Indeed, Richard, I believe you outdid yourself," Darcy drawled.

Richard laughed, then bowed to the ladies. "Come on," he said to Guy and Josh. "We can get a good hour of shooting in. "How about you, Darcy, Bingley?"

Darcy and Bingley shook their heads and watched their friends hurry back to their horses. 

Bingley immediately offered his arm to Jane Bennett, and led her down the street chatting happily.

Darcy took a deep breath and looked for an escape route. He wondered dimly what Elizabeth would think if he turned tail and loped down the street. He smiled at the thought, then glanced at her. To his surprise she was looking at him with a faint smile. "Dare I ask how much of what Colonel Fitzwilliam accused Mr. Wickham of was true?"

Darcy considered his answer, "well," he finally allowed, "you may have seen the last of Mr. Wickham. He might find the company at Netherfield oppressive. We know him too well."

"I see."

"I hope he isn't a friend of yours."

"Not at all. He accosted us in the shop oozing charm. He offered to buy us ribbons which we declined. He became insistent and my sister and I left immediately and he followed us leaving behind a track of slime."

Darcy laughed at her apt description. "He would be surprised to hear you say so."

Elizabeth smiled in amusement. "That would not surprise me. But I must say, it was truly a relief to see you and Mr. Bingley. This is a poor start to the Militia's arrival in town. I will have to speak with my father as well as my younger sisters."

Darcy and Elizabeth began to follow Bingley and Miss Bennett towards the road that led to Longbourn. Every once in a while he caught a whiff of her scent and he dared steal a glance at her. He was falling under her spell and he knew it and though it still frightened him he also felt something pleasant in the pit of his stomach.

Perhaps Bingley had the right idea. Just let nature take it's course and see where it led him. He offered Miss Elizabeth his arm which she took willingly. The sight of her small hand resting on his arm filled him with a pleasure he had never known. He was lost and in that instant knew it. 


	20. Changes

When Darcy and Bingley returned to Netherfield after spending a delightful hour at Longbourn they were in high spirits looking forward to the evening's festivities at Lucas Lodge. 

The only thing Darcy could imagine making his life uncomfortable was the presence of George Wickham in the area. He hoped that Richard's not too subtle warning would be enough to keep Wickham in check while the militia remained in the area, but he had little faith in Wickham's acuity. He'd proved time and time again that his own ego blinded him to the effects of his actions. In fanciful moments Darcy thought that George Wickham lived in a bubble oblivious of the rest of the world. He went around blithely committing all kinds of offenses against his fellow citizens and when caught assumed his charm would let him off the hook. What Wickham didn't realize was that Darcy had the means to destroy him and would do so at the first provocation.

As they dismounted they both became aware of raucous singing coming from the vicinity of the apple orchard. As they made their way up the hill they came upon a scene that stopped them in their tracks. Richard, Guy and Josh was sprawled under an ancient tree and Humphrey Hurst was perched precariously on a beer keg. They were singing at the top of their lungs waving large mugs of ale to keep time.

Darcy and Bingley approached the quartet who mercifully ceased their caterwauling. "This is your shooting party?" Darcy drawled.

"Indeed it is," Richard replied. "We caught a large keg and are trying to put it out of it's misery."

"Are you aware that we are due at Lucas Lodge in three hours time?" Darcy asked in mild annoyance.

"I'm fine, Darcy," Richard said, "however my companions are pleasantly befuddled and I can't answer for them."

Darcy took a good look at Guy and Josh who were both slightly bleary eyed. Hurst was in his usual state.

"Did you know, Darcy," Guy spoke with difficulty, "that when I bid the ladies in Meryton farewell this morning, not one of them shed a tear? Is it possible that I'm not as charming as I thought I was?"

"At the moment I would have to agree with that assessment."

"Pamela thinks you're charming," Josh reminded him.

Guy grinned broadly at his friend, "that's true."

"Who's Pamela?" Bingley asked.

"The girl I'm going to marry," Guy replied.

At the look of surprise on Bingley's face, Richard explained, "apparently Guy has been holding out on us. He met Miss Pamela Mortensen in Shropshire shortly after her family bought an adjoining estate. This took place a couple of months after you and Darcy visited him."

Josh offered, "she has a cousin who Guy assures me will make a perfect wife for me and then we'll all live happily ever after."

"Good grief," Darcy said.

"But," Bingley said in some confusion, "if you're going to get married, what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Guy said, "she doesn't know we're getting married. I have to ask her first. Besides, I couldn't turn down your invitation, Bingley, in case there was another lady that appealed to me here in Hertfordshire. But there wasn't and so I've made up my mind."

Josh spoke up, "the Mortensens are spending a couple of weeks in London. That's why we're going to Town. The cousin's name is Prunela. Isn't that a beautiful name?"

Darcy didn't think so but diplomatically kept his opinion to himself.

The attention of the four men was suddenly directed to Hurst, who slid silently off the keg and sprawled in a hopeless heap.

Darcy and Bingley managed to get him to his feet and together they began to lead him back to the house.

"Do you think Guy's serious?" Bingley asked.

"It's possible," Darcy allowed. "I'm sure there's more to the story and if he ever sobers up, maybe we'll hear the whole of it. In any case, I think you have another chapter for your book. There seems to be a variety of ways for a man to find his mate."

"I hope Prunela doesn't look like a bowl of stewed prunes," Bingley said.

Bingley looked so concerned that Darcy laughed out loud and was still chuckling when he reached his room.

After a quick bath Darcy watched Thomas moving at his usual pace around the room, laying out Darcy's clothes. He watched his valet in silence. He had known his servant for more than twenty years and he knew Thomas as well as Thomas knew him. There was something different about him tonight but what it might be escaped him. Darcy had never seen his servant so quiet and introspective. If it had been anyone else he might have thought Thomas to be in love. But he was a confirmed bachelor and so it could not be so.

"If you're not feeling well," Darcy said, "you need not accompany me to Lucas Lodge tonight."

Thomas looked at Darcy in shock. "I'm perfectly alright, sir"

"Your family is well, I trust?"

"Very well, sir."

"Are there any rumors about me floating around town?"

"Not that I'm aware of, sir, but I'll keep my ear to the ground."

Darcy decided not to intrude further into his valet's privacy but he was not fooled. Something was amiss and Thomas would speak to him when he was ready.

There were other thoughts to occupy his mind. There was Elizabeth Bennett. When he and Elizabeth and Bingley and Jane arrived at Longbourn a scant two hours earlier, a French farce took place with Mrs. Bennett taking the leading role. She had apparently seen the two couples arriving and had rushed out of the house trying to rearrange the couples before they entered the drawing room. She seemed to be determined to couple Jane with Darcy and Elizabeth with Bingley.

Bingley looked his usual befuddled self as this silliness took place but Darcy was having none of it. Instead of taking a seat on the sofa next to Jane, he stalked to the window and waited until Bingley had taken his place next to Jane. Only when Elizabeth had seated herself on the opposite sofa did Darcy take his seat next to her. He dared a look of defiance at Mrs. Bennett who looked as befuddled as Bingley did. There was something about Mrs. Bennett that appealed to his sense of the absurd and he actually began to relax and enjoy himself.

Beside him, he felt Elizabeth shaking with mirth and he grinned at her which caused her to laugh out loud. If he thought her smile enchanting it was nothing to how he felt when she laughed. To share a laugh with the woman who had so bewitched him was like dying and going to heaven.

"Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennett said," you will be joining us at Lucas Lodge tonight, won't you?"

"Indeed, I will, Mrs. Bennett. I look forward to it."

"Oh, good. My Jane loves good company."

Darcy turned to Elizabeth. "Will you be there, Miss Elizabeth?"

Her eyes sparkled with glee, "I wouldn't miss it, Mr. Darcy. I love good company as well."

Now, leisurely dressing, he was looking forward to the evening ahead. There was only one thing he was concerned about and that concerned Miss Caroline Bingley. She expected to be spending the evening with him not knowing he was planning to spend the evening at Lucas Lodge. When she realized she'd been duped there was no telling what her reaction would be.

On the walk back to Meryton he'd brought up this very subject with Bingley but his friend didn't see a problem with this duplicity. He also informed Darcy that he was going to have a long and calm conversation with her in the morning as soon as Guy and Josh had left. Darcy made a mental note to be far away when this conversation took place.

When Richard knocked and entered his room Darcy raised a questioning brow.

"She's in the drawing room curled up with a book," Richard said with a broad grin.

"I feel uneasy about this, Richard," Darcy said, unable to laugh it off.

"Why should you? You're not answerable to anyone, especially Caroline Bingley. And don't forget, it was her choice not to attend tonight's function."

"Have our friends sobered up?"

"Guy and Josh are still sleeping it off, but Hurst is up. However," Richard added, " the Hursts are not coming. Louisa thinks it best if she stays here. She's afraid that once Caroline finds out that you're at Lucas Lodge she'll follow and make a scene."

Darcy shook his head in disgust, "this will not do. I've been acting like a coward and it just will not do."

"What do you propose?"

"I'm going to talk to her."

Richard let out a long whistle, "are you sure?"

"Richard, I don't have a choice. She's been hanging onto this delusion that I'll wake up some morning and decide that she is the woman who can make me happy. She doesn't love me...she doesn't even like me. How could she? I've ignored her for the past six years. I actually dislike the woman but she still clings to this delusion. I want her to get on with her life. I want to get on with my own life and she's a petty annoyance that I want to cease."

"Does getting on with your life include Elizabeth Bennett?"

Darcy regarded his cousin for a moment, "it's a distinct possibility" he said.

"There may be trouble ahead," Richard allowed.

"I promise I'll take my own advice. I've been telling Bingley for years to keep in mind that fifty years is a long time to spend in a loveless marriage. But if I decide that Elizabeth is the woman for me and she will have me, nothing on earth will keep me from marrying her. I hope you'll stand by me."

"You know I will. But first things first. I think I should be with you when you speak to Caroline."

"Agreed." They each drew a deep breath and descended the stairs.

When Darcy and Richard entered the drawing room Caroline Bingley looked up with a bright smile which faded slightly when she saw Richard.

"I'm so enjoying this book you recommended, Mr. Darcy," she said waving the volume.

Darcy managed a smile, "I see you're not dressed, Miss Bingley. Aren't you going to Lucas Lodge tonight?"

Her eyes flared wide. "I thought it was agreed that we would not go, Mr. Darcy."

"Really? How did you come by that? Oh, I see. Yes that was what I said yesterday but as you can see, I've changed my mind."

"My cousin," Richard said, "never misses a chance to spend some time with the ladies. And I can't blame him. There are a lot of beautiful ladies in Hertfordshire."

"I've seen nothing of beauty," Caroline sniffed. "The airs and manners of the ladies of Hertfordshire would certainly never draw attention from the ton except in disapprobation."

"I doubt if a man and woman can ever agree on what makes a beautiful woman, Miss Bingley," Darcy said"or what a man wants from the woman he marrys."

Before Caroline had a chance to respond, Bingley entered the room. "Ah, here you are. I thought you'd left without me."

We were about to discuss beauty," Richard said, "and how a woman's idea of beauty differs from a man. What are your thoughts on the subject, Bingley?"

Bingley glanced at Caroline, then at Darcy who eyed his friend with a look that Bingley understood. "I think," he said slowly, "beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Take Miss Jane Bennett, for example. To me she looks like an angel and makes me happy just to be in the same room with her. I plan to spend the rest of my life with her if she'll have me."

Caroline bolted from her chair, "you what?" she spat. "You can't be serious, Charles. She a nobody with no dowry. You can't marry her."

Bingley laughed, "I swear you sound like Richard's general or at least his imitation of that phantom entity."

Richard laughed hardily and Darcy joined him. "My dear Mr. Bingley," Richard said, "surely you don't doubt the existence of that formidable man?"

Bingley raised a skeptical brow, "there have been times when I doubted his existence, I admit."

Darcy watched his friends in growing amusement. Clever Bingley had shut down the dreadful scene which had threatened to erupt.. He felt the laughter bubbling to the surface but a look at Caroline quelled the idea of joining in the merriment.

The door opened and in strode Mr. Hurst. He looked sober and in a jolly mood and was followed by a wary looking Louisa who after a brief look at her sister's countenance looked resigned to her fate. "Is this a private party, " Hurst asked, "or can anyone join in?"

"Louisa," Caroline cried. "You must talk to Charles. He's actually talking about marriage to Jane Bennett. Tell him it's impossible."

"What would you have me say, Caroline? Our brother is five and twenty, owns his own townhouse in London, is leasing this beautiful estate, and has an income of five thousand a year of which he allows you a generous allowance. He's in love with a very sweet young lady and wants to marry her. What would you have me say to him?"

Bingley walked over to Louisa and put his arm around her and gave her a brief hug. "Bless you for that, sister."

Louisa rolled her eyes, "you're welcome, brother" she responded with a wry smile. "And will someone pour me a large drink? I feel faint."

Her husband responded with alacrity, pouring himself one too. He handed Louisa her drink with a wink, "that's my girl," he said, smiling broadly.

Anne now entered the room "have I missed anything?"

Everyone laughed except for Caroline who crossed the room to the door, "I'll be leaving in the morning, Charles. If you are determined to throw your life away on a country chit I don't think I can ever forgive you." She slammed the door behind her.

Louisa sighed, "I think we must go too, Charles."

"There's no need for that," Bingley said.

"It will be better if we leave, Charles. If you've made up your mind about Jane, this will allow you more time to get on with the business of courtship. Anne can act as hostess and with Darcy's sister arriving in a few days you'll have two chaperons. In the meantime I'll try to talk some sense into Caroline."

Darcy's appreciation and respect for Bingley's sister Louisa had grown considerably in the the last few minutes. He wondered how she had gotten together with a man like Humphry Hurst who seemed nothing more than a lazy glutton. There was something between the two people which seemed to defy all convention yet seemed to work. There was a real affection between them, he couldn't deny that. He guessed it took all kinds to make the world go round.


	21. Friends

Dusk was falling as the coach left Netherfield carrying the three cousins and their host, Charles Bingley. Darcy watched Bingley carefully looking for any signs of disquiet but he seemed unmoved by the events that precipitated his sister's angry announcement that she would be leaving in the morning. Bingley sat staring out the window calmly watching the countryside slip by bringing him closer to Lucas Lodge where his Jane would be waiting for him. Darcy gazed at his friend with affection remembering the frightened young man he'd first met seven years before. Then he'd been so timid he seemed incapable of making the smallest of decisions for himself. But not anymore. Bingley was now a man to be reckoned with; a man that a woman could trust and rely on. Darcy was proud of the way Bingley had defused the situation with Caroline, not with anger but with humor. He'd made her look like the silly woman she was. He hoped for Caroline's sake that she would come to her senses and realize that if she didn't accept the fact that her brother was no longer a boy who would bend to her every whim, she would live to regret it. 

Darcy's eyes moved to his cousin Richard who was staring at their cousin Anne who was sitting next to Darcy and seemed to be unaware of Richard's interest. Darcy wasn't fooled and wondered when these two favorites of his would recognize what lay between them. Richard had been bragging for years that he was a confirmed bachelor unless he could find himself a rich widow who could him support him in a style befitting the son of an earl. It appeared to Darcy that his cousin had become so fixated on finding a rich widow, he had ignored the possibility of finding a rich maiden who had been in love with him since she was about the age of twelve. Even as a young boy Darcy had seen the admiration in Anne's eyes for her cousin Richard. Of course he hadn't recognized what that admiration had signified. He had assumed that she admired him for his strength and humor. It wasn't until she had been rescued from her mother and Darcy's concern for her made him aware of how her eyes followed Richard whenever he was near. And now it appeared that Richard was fast becoming enamored with Anne though Darcy doubted he understood what was happening to him. Richard at times could be positively dense.

Darcy continued his musings now thinking of Thomas. Darcy had known his manservant for more than three and twenty years and was sure he knew all his moods. Darcy had seen him through the death of his mother followed a year later by his youngest sister who had died giving birth to her fourth child. He had seen him ill and frustrated when he had to take to his bed for a week. Once Darcy had threatened to tie him to his bed if he didn't follow the doctor's orders. He had seen Thomas in love almost as many times as he had seen Bingley in love. He had seen Thomas happy just to be alive. But never had he seen his valet so introspective; it wasn't in his nature which was puzzling. Whatever was bothering him had to be serious. What was especially perplexing was that in all the long years he had known Thomas, never once had he turned down a chance for a night on the town. He had seemed almost horrified at the suggestion that he need not attend Darcy at Lucas Lodge that night. What was at Lucas Lodge that could draw him there? A thought crossed his mind but was dismissed immediately. That was impossible!

When they reached Meryton the coach paused for a few moments as the footmen lit their torches than ran ahead to guide the travelers to the end of their journey. Darcy had the almost irresistible urge to stop the coach and confront Thomas immediately. Darcy hated surprises especially the unpleasant kind, but then again, he was probably worrying for nothing, at least he hoped he was.

Finally his thoughts turned to the elusive Mr. Bennet whom he had not yet met. When he had first arrived at Netherfield Darcy had kept to himself for almost a week before attending the assembly which Mr. Bennet had not attended. Then a few days later he had gone to Town on business. Apparently the Bennets had relatives who lived in London. Darcy sincerely hoped that Mr. Bennet had more sense than Mrs. Bennet had. It was one thing to be amused by one parent, another if they were both of mean understanding, little information and uncertain temper. However, Darcy had great hopes that Mr. Bennet would be a sensible man as Elizabeth had said that her father might not deign to appear at Lucas Lodge that night as he found a glass of port and a good book a preferable form of entertainment.

Darcy was nervous about his first meeting with Elizabeth's father wanting to create a good impression but servility was not in his nature and he wasn't sure what his demeanor should be. The probability was that Bingley would be the first suitor to meet Mr. Bennet and would no doubt make an excellent first impression with his sunny countenance and boyish optimism. Darcy on the other hand was a different kettle of fish. With strangers he came off as serious and forbidding. Richard had once compared the two friends as a pussy cat and an arctic wolf. Darcy hoped that he would not come off as a cold, slavering animal. He didn't want his suit to end before it began.

When their party entered the drawing room at Lucas Lodge, Darcy immediately swept the room for a glimpse of Elizabeth but was disappointed. Bingley had better luck as he spotted Jane standing near her mother and headed straight for her. Darcy moved to the window where he could get a clearer view of the entire room. He saw most of the Bennett family spread throughout the room but where was Elizabeth?

He scanned the room for a sign of Wickham but he didn't seem to be there. Hopefully Richard's mockery of him that afternoon had given him second thoughts about spreading his charm around the town.

He became aware of the surreptitious looks he was receiving from some of the guests and he grew uneasy unable to discern whether the looks were the result of Wickham's venom or Mrs. Bennet's matchmaking. He felt conspicuous standing by himself and began to look for a friendly face but Bingley had eyes only for his angel and Richard was deep in conversation with an older officer whom he assumed was probably Colonel Forster. He looked towards Thomas who was stationed near a doorway supposedly keeping an eye on Darcy and Richard in case he was needed. Even that faithful servant seemed to have abandoned him. Thomas was staring across the room at a wide archway where Darcy was finally gratified to see Elizabeth Bennet. She was in serious conversation with Anne and Charlotte Lucas.

He stared at Elizabeth willing her to notice him but it was obvious that the subject of her converse with Charlotte and Anne took all her attention. They were all three upset, that much was clear but he couldn't imagine what could be causing such consternation for the three women. Then, Charlotte Lucas looked up and across the room and gasped. When Darcy saw what had caused her distress he started in shock.

An officer was standing next to Thomas speaking quietly but his eyes were fixed on Charlotte. Thomas was also staring at Charlotte. George Wickham was smiling at Miss Lucas but even at the distance separating Darcy from this scene he recognized the insolence in his smile. He watched as Wickham strolled away and casually joined some friends.

Darcy being the clever man he was recognized instantly that some serious mischief was afoot. Charlotte Lucas was the daughter of a knight. Of the various times he had spoken with her she struck him as a lady of the first order and more important, she was Elizabeth's best friend. Thomas was a manservant. "Good grief!" he thought.

Darcy had better luck in gaining Richard's attention and signaled his cousin to join him. After several moments he reached Darcy's side. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Richard," Darcy said, "I may be mistaken but I think that Wickham is up to his old tricks and this time it appears to involve my valet, Thomas. And possibly Charlotte Lucas."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Richard replied.

"What the devil do you mean?

Richard shrugged. "Cousin, I'm a soldier. It's a habit to check your surroundings and the people around you. I've seen certain looks pass between them. And, she never once looked at Guy or Josh the way I've seen her look at Thomas."

Darcy was in shock. "But I can't believe she would allow herself to be compromised by a servant."

"Hold on! Don't jump to conclusions. I didn't say she had been compromised. I simply said I'd seen certain looks pass between them."

Darcy couldn't believe it. "Where was I when all this was going on?"

Richard rolled his eyes. "Where have you been since you first laid eyes on Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"I wouldn't be so smug, Richard. I'm not the only blind man in the room."

"What does that mean?"

Darcy was saved an answer by the approach of his host Sir William Lucas and another gentleman. The bluff but pleasant Sir William introduced his companion, "allow me the pleasure Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, to introduce you to Mr. Bennet of Longbourn.

Startled, Darcy acknowledged the introduction with a polite nod and finally had a look at Elizabeth's father.

Mr. Bennett appraised the two men with a cordial but distant smile, "I understand, Mr. Darcy, that you are from Derbyshire."

Darcy nodded, "yes sir."

"I had the pleasure of seeing the grounds of Pemberley almost thirty years ago," Mr. Bennet said. "Quite impressive. I understood at the time that the estate was a good ten miles around."

Darcy agreed that ten miles was about right. He was uncomfortable and wondered what the purpose of this converse was.

Richard spoke up and rescued Darcy by changing the subject. "This is our first time in Hertfordshire, Mr. Bennet, and we're quite impressed. Darcy's friend Mr. Bingley, has just leased Netherfield and as it's his first estate, Darcy came down to help him out if needed."

"Mr. Bingley is lucky," Mr. Bennet replied, "to have such a good friend."

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Bennet," Darcy replied.

"It's very good to know," Mr. Bennett said with a wry smile, "that you aren't here slumming in this backwater village."

Darcy made no answer but his face tightened in anger. He glanced around the room searching for Wickham. Instead he saw Elizabeth approaching with a smile which faded as she saw his obvious mood. His look softened immediately as she questioned him with her eyes.

"Good evening, Miss Bennet," he said. "You look lovely tonight. You are well, I trust?"

"Well enough, Mr. Darcy."

"And your friend, Miss Charlotte?"

Her smile faded as she stared steadily into his eyes. "Not well, Mr. Darcy. She's retired for the night."

"Is it serious?"

Elizabeth glanced at her father who looked on with interest. Elizabeth nodded, "yes," she said.

Darcy looked over at Thomas who soberly returned the look.

Anne joined them and addressed Richard, "was that Colonel Forster I saw you speaking with earlier?"

Richard nodded. " I hadn't seen him in nearly two years so we had a very interesting talk catching up with all the news of our mutual acquaintances."

Anne turned to Elizabeth, "I hope," she said, "that our party doesn't appear too rude to our host but I'm afraid we will have to curtail our visit this evening. Our party will be shortened considerably in the morning by the departure of Josh and Guy. And just this evening we learned that Miss Bingley has decided to return to Town. Apparently country air does not agree with her. The Hursts are also leaving, and I do not envy them. It will be insufferable."

Darcy suppressed a smile at Anne's choice of words. "I believe my cousin means the weather in Town will be insufferable, not the trip back."

Elizabeth laughed, "I understand your cousin perfectly," she said. She exchanged a knowing look with Anne.

"On the brighter side," Anne continued, "our darling Georgianna will be joining us in two days time."

Darcy turned to Richard, "perhaps we should leave now. We can send the coach back for Bingley.

Darcy took a last look around the room searching for Wickham.

"Have you known Lieutenant Wickham long?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"All my life," Darcy replied dismissively.

"Then perhaps you'd like to know that your friend slipped from the room several minutes ago with a few of his friends," Mr. Bennet said. "I would imagine they're heading for the local pub in Meryton."

Darcy would eventually learn that though Elizabeth's father was a man of few words, he was an observer of habits and foibles of his fellow man. From across the room, Mr. Bennet had observed everything from the moment Darcy had entered the room. One thing was clear. Mr. Bennet was no fool. He obviously knew something was amiss and it had something to do with George Wickham. However, he seemed more amused than curious as to the details.

On the way back to Netherfield Anne described what had happened from her limited viewpoint. She had spotted Elizabeth and Charlotte in serious conversation. Charlotte was upset and tearful and Elizabeth was trying to calm her and make sense of what was happening to her friend. Anne distinctly heard Charlotte say that she had made up her mind and that nothing would stop her. Just as Anne reached them Charlotte looked up and gasped and positively turned white. Then she turned and ran out of the room with Elizabeth following.

That's about all I know, "Anne finished, "except when Elizabeth returned to the room she said that Charlotte was talking about an elopement but wouldn't say who she was planning to elope with. She's afraid it's George Wickham whomElizabeth seems todislike intensely. But it can't be George...he hasn't been here long enough to form an alliance. Besides, Charlotte hasn't any money to speak of, and George would never marry without an assurance of money.

Once back at Netherfield Darcy and Richard wasted little time before confronting Thomas. "What did Wickham want? "Darcy demanded.

"Money," Thomas replied.

"For what?"

"To keep quiet about my relationship with Miss Lucas."

Darcy sighed, "what have you done, Thomas?

"I've done what I swore I would never do. I asked Miss Charlotte to marry me. She has accepted me."

Darcy dropped into a chair. "Good grief," he said, then lapsed into silence.

"Yes, sir," Thomas responded.

Richard spoke up. "What kind of money are we talking about?"

"He wants five thousand pounds."

"He thinks you have five thousand pounds?"

Darcy stood up. "He knows I have five thousand pounds. He knows I'll do anything to avoid scandal. My valet seducing the daughter of a Knight of the realm would cause a scandal."

"Forgive me Mr. Darcy," Thomas said, "but I have not seduced Miss Lucas. I embraced her when she accepted my suit and that is all I did. Unfortunately, we were so engrossed in speaking with each other that we didn't hear him approach. How he even came to find us was a mystery. It wasn't as if we were standing in the middle of the street. We were near the turn-off to Lucas Lodge. We heard you and Mr. Bingley and Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth coming and we stepped off the road and hid behind some large bushes. After you passed, I saw a flash of red and thought it was an officer heading for Longbourn. Next thing I know, Wickham walks into view grinning from ear to ear.

Darcy stole a look at Richard who obviously understood that Wickham had followed them from Meryton.

Thomas continued, "I think he thought that I was simply enjoying a tryst with a country miss and it amused him. It wasn't until he arrived at Lucas Lodge that he realized that the country miss was the daughter of his host.

"That stupid, stupid man," Darcy spat. "He's forced my hand! I actually thought I might avoid this. Why does he have to be like this?"

"Just give me the papers, cousin," Richard said. "We can wonder how he came to be such a blackguard when he's safely out of the way. Time is of the essence. Once he starts drinking he's liable to start bragging about what he saw. It could destroy Miss Lucas's reputation. We have to buy time."

"I should go with you, Richard," Darcy said.

"You stay here. I'll go alone. I've already cleared things with Colonel Forster and yesterday after seeing Wickham, I had a brief talk with the sheriff. I think it's best you stay out of this. Only the names of the Lambton tradesmen are listed on the warrant. If things go well, and with a bribe to the sheriff, Wickham won't have time to think about who has done this to him. At least not until he's safely ensconced in debtor's prison."

Darcy nodded and handed the papers to his cousin.

Once Richard was gone, Darcy eyed his valet. "Do you have any idea of what you're about, Thomas? Or better still, does Miss Lucas know what's she's about? You will never be accepted by her family, never be invited into the homes of her friends. She will have brought shame to her family for marrying a servant and they will never forgive her. And she will never forgive herself. And eventually she will never forgive you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Perfectly. But that applies only in England."

Darcy nodded. "So you understand. Does she?"

"Yes."

"She understands that once she leaves there's a good chance that she'll never see her family again, that she will travel to a foreign country with a man she's known for scarcely a month?" Darcy asked dubiously.

"She's seven and twenty and has been a burden to her family for at least five years. She had no expectations of happiness in this life and no one she could turn to. Her brothers have their own families to look after. The best she could hope for was to be a maiden aunt for her nieces and nephews. She's willing to take a chance on me."

"And what about love? Where does love enter this rosy picture?"

Thomas allowed himself a smile, "neither Miss Charlotte nor I are romantic. We agree that it is better to know as little of the defects of the person with whom you are to spend your life. Sir, I've seen enough of marriages to know there are many kinds of love. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance."

"My head is spinning," Darcy said.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, sir."

"You have surprised me, Thomas," Darcy responded. "You have never disappointed me."

Thomas nodded his thanks. "The fact is, life is changing," he said. "I've been in service for three and twenty years. I've seen you grow from a chubby undisciplined boy to a man I have always been proud to serve. I will look back with great fondness to the years we have spent in each other's company. But I can see that those days are now coming to an end. One day in the near future you will seek the company of someone else to confide in. Sharing a laugh with your manservant simply will not appeal to you. And that is the way it should be."

Sadness washed over Darcy hearing a truth he could not deny. "You won't change your mind?"

"The truth is I've been restless for the last two years and the thought of starting a new life in a new land has been on my mind with growing frequency. Due to your family's generosity and my frugality I have saved enough to make a good start. There are many places in the world where my money will seem like a fortune. I promise you that Miss Lucas will never have reason to regret her decision. I know I won't."

"Then I wish you the best, Thomas, and I'll do everything I can to help you. Afterall, what are friends for?"


	22. A Time To Love

The next two hours seemed interminable. Darcy imagined all kinds of scenarios--all of them bad. He didn't want anyone to get hurt and he wasn't sure of what Wickham's reaction would be. If he was sober enough to realize that he was being arrested for the debt he'd left behind in Lambton, he might panic. Eleven hundred pounds was such a vast sum of money to owe that unless the debtor had very rich relatives to bail him out, he could languish in prison for the rest of his life. English law could be so unforgiving that being sent to debtor's prison was tantamount to a death sentence. 

When the study door suddenly flew open Darcy actually jumped. Richard strode in demanding a large brandy and threw himself into a chair rubbing his hands together.

Darcy handed Richard a drink and poured one for himself. "Is it done?" he demanded impatiently.

"He is sitting in a cell as we speak. The sheriff assures me that he will be carted off to Town at first light." Richard drained half his glass and sighed in satisfaction.

"Did he put up a fight?"

"I kept myself hidden across the street, but from where I stood, it seemed he went placidly enough. He was obviously drunk and he probably didn't realize what was happening to him. I'm sure he thought that the past would never catch up to him as long as he never returned to Lambton."

Darcy leaned against the mantle and staredat the dying embers grappling with what he had done. By rights he should have been pleased with the outcome. Wickham had been a thorn in his side for years and now he could in fact never again see the light of day. Darcy shuddered at the thought. Wickham might never be able to pay his debt of eleven hundred pounds but he would never again prey on honest tradesmen or naive young women. He had to keep that thought in mind.

"Cousin," Richard growled, "stop feeling guilty."

"Am I so transparent?"

"Yes."

"I keep thinking of him as a young boy and how he could make father laugh. When we played together, Mother was still alive. I know I'm being sentimental..."

Richard stood up abruptly, "and I remember him as a thief and seducer of young girls! Don't waste a minute on him, cousin. And that's an order. And now I'm off to bed. It's been a long day."

Despite his disquiet, Darcy fell into a deep dreamless sleep and awoke refreshed and ready to face the dawn of a beautiful day. He spoke briefly with Thomas and learned that he had succeeded in getting a message to Charlotte advising her not to speak with her parents yet. This would give the not so young lovers time to catch their breath and make plans for their future.

Bingley had ordered a sumptuous breakfast for Guy and Josh's farewell meal. The five old friends enjoyed a hour of familiar camaraderie. They were fascinated and highly amused as Richard described with many embellishments, Wickham's fall from grace. Darcy looked on with a wry smile. All that was missing from the story was mention of Richard's crusty old General.

Now completely sober, Guy and Josh reconsidered their determination to marry by Christmas. They still planned to court the two young cousins but would not rush into anything. Darcy was relieved to hear that his friends had come to their senses and said so.

Darcy, Bingley and Richard bid their friends a safe journey to Town and made tentative plans to gather once more for the holidays. They watched their coach head down the lane from Netherfield until it was out of sight then entered the house and began their wait for the the other guests to leave.

Another hour passed before the Hursts and Caroline Bingley descended the stairs and entered the breakfast room. The Hursts looked tired and out of sorts and Caroline looked more sullen and discontented than usual. Darcy desired nothing more than to escape to Longbourn but would not leave his friend as he wanted to lend moral support though his friend could now take care of himself.

After about five minutes of silence, Bingley spoke gently, "Caroline, won't you change your mind about leaving?"

"Will you change your mind about marrying beneath your station?"

Humphrey Hurst snorted, "for God's sake, Caroline, she's a gentleman's daughter and you're the daughter of a tradesman."

Caroline slammed her cup down on the the saucer, "and who is her mother? And who are her aunts and uncles? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition. She has an uncle who owns a warehouse in Cheapside. The utter disgrace is not to be borne."

Bingley sighed and stood up from the table looking down at his youngest sister. "I don't know how you came to think so well of yourself and so meanly of others but if you stay on this road you'll never find happiness and that would distress me, sister."

Caroline stared at him then turned her eyes to Darcy who sat silently watching her. Something in his look made her wrest her eyes from him and she blinked back sudden tears.

Despite his dislike for the woman, Darcy pitied her. She would be returning to an empty house and no doubt to the ridicule of the women she thought of as her friends but who were so completely above her station. He had seen the sneers they had leveled at her on more than one occasion. She had aspired to a man who had never looked at her with interest or desire, a man whom she'd tried to attract with an acid tongue which in her mind passed as humor. Her company had always left him bored and restless. Once the news of his defection to a county girl reached the ears of the ton she would be the subject of derision. Her disgrace would be intolerable as London society could be merciless . Her only recourse would be to come to terms with what was happening and accept it...at least let the ton think she had accepted it.

The carriage carrying the Hursts and Caroline was still in sight when Darcy and Bingley called for their mounts and headed for Longbourn.

Darcy was anxious to talk to Elizabeth and allay her fears about her friend Charlotte. On the surface it seemed an unlikely pairing but Darcy knew better. Thomas was an educated man who could hold his own but practiced never letting others see it. If he wished, Darcy knew that Thomas could pass as a gentleman.

Mrs. Bennet was delighted to see Bingley and befuddled to see Darcy. Elizabeth was much too clever and too like her father and thus was her least favorite daughter. Apparently she could not believe that Darcy could be serious about her daughter Elizabeth. This suited Darcy perfectly. He wanted no pressure from a greedy mother. He planned to take this courtship slowly. He wanted to know everything about Elizabeth from her favorite books to her favorite foods. He wanted to know what her favorite colors were, what foreign cities she longed to see. He'd actually written out a list of all the things he wanted to know about Elizabeth Bennet. He wanted to know it all.

When Elizabeth stood up and curtsied and smiled her greeting, his stomach lurched and he forgot to breathe. So much for taking it easy, he thought in bemusement. As soon as they were in the garden he asked her if she had spoken with Miss Lucas?

She answered in the affirmative. "I honestly don't know what to make of it. She's always been so sensible. That she would run off with a servant is inconceivable. What's even more interesting, is that she's so excited about it. She looks upon it as a great adventure and I find her happiness catching. I wish her the best though I will miss her sorely."

"She seemed less than excited about it last night."

Elizabeth eyed Darcy in some amusement. "Women tend to resort to tears when they they can't decide whether they're happy, terrified or just excited. Don't forget that she had only accepted Thomas a bare three hours before and she still had to tell her parents and knew they would not be happy. Then, of course, there was the problem of Lieutenant Wickham. He had seen them together and Thomas apparently knew that would cause trouble. Then when she saw him speaking to Thomas and grinning insolently at her...well, you can imagine what went through her mind. She and Thomas needed time to decide where they were going and when."

"Miss Bennet," Darcy said with some trepidation, "are you aware that the servant in question has been my personal valet for the past three and twenty years?"

"I learned of that connection just this morning. I could have used my mother's smelling salts," she laughed.

Darcy laughed with her. "I could have used them last night when I spoke with Thomas." He grew serious as he described in detail what Thomas had told him. "I actually believe they'll be all right," he finished.

"There's a rumor going around that Lieutenant Wickham was arrested last night. Do you know anything about that?"

He hesitated, "there's a small village called Lambton near my estate. George Wickham cheated the tradesmen of more than eleven hundred pounds. He would have done the same thing here in Meryton. He doesn't seem to recognize that his actions can actually destroy the economy of a a small village. And now his thievery has finally caught up to him."

"You said last night that you had known him all his life."

Elizabeth never took her eyes off his face as he spoke of the steward's son who had been his childhood friend. "He was born lowly but the kindness and generosity of my father gave him a gentleman's education at Cambridge. There he met some of the finest men in England. He was given every opportunity to make something of himself. Instead he frittered it all away in cards and wine. Thomas, on the the other hand, took advantage of everything he was offered. He was born the third son of our gardener. He became my valet when I was four years old and he was a mere sixteen. He became my constant companion and kept me safe and out of trouble...most of the time." Unconsciously he smiled remembering some of the scraps he had gotten into along with Richard and George. "Thomas," he continued, "sat in on my lessons and instead of daydreaming, he listened and learned. I taught him how to read and gave him access to the Pemberley library. Every book I read at Cambridge, he read also."

"Two men," Elizabeth said, "chose two different paths. How sad."

"It's heartbreaking," Darcy said. "So now, Thomas is talking about emigrating to Australia or the Americas. He's even mentioned the Caribbean. There are British colonies down there and the cost of living very low.

"You have a great deal of respect for him, don't you?"

"In three and twenty years I've never regretted my affection for him. Miss Bennet, I am fully aware that England gives women little choices in life if they are poor or without title. I sincerely believe that your friend is most fortunate to have attracted a confirmed bachelor like Thomas. He is clever and kind and not without resources or friends. I will be very surprised if she comes to regret her choice."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I feel reassured. I would not wish my friend to be in a marriage where she couldn't respect and esteem her husband. I would not wish that fate on my worst enemy."

Bingley and Jane decided to walk into Meryton with Darcy and Elizabeth following behind at a slower pace however when they approached the turn-off to Oakham Mount, Elizabeth suggested taking it and Darcy was delighted that they would be alone for a short time. He also knew that Bingley and Jane would never miss them.

They walked in a comfortable silence for several minutes before he broke the silence and asked her what her favorite foods were? She turned her face away but not quick enough for him not to notice her suppressed smile. When she finally got herself under control she answered that it was roast pork and trifle was her favorite dessert.. He wondered what was so amusing about his question but dared not ask in case she told him.

He decided to possibly rethink his plan or at least be a little more subtle in his inquiries. When she in turn asked him what his favorite foods were he drew a blank. He couldn't remember any food let along anything he liked. He was in a bad way and despite his pride which was in serious jeopardy, he thought it best to discuss courtship with Bingley. He groaned out loud at the thought and Elizabeth turned to him and asked if he was in pain.

"I just remembered something I have to do, " he answered, "and I'm not looking forward to it."

That evening while Richard held his own against Anne at their chess game, Darcy and Bingley sat in the library sipping a brandy. Darcy frowned in annoyance seeing Bingley so damned happy and relaxed. "Bingley," he growled, "do me the courtesy of removing that sappy look from your face."

Bingley regarded his friend with some amusement. "Courtship not going well? Didn't she answer all the questions on your list? Have you not yet learned what her favorite foods and colors are?"

Darcy's eyes narrowed in irritation, "she likes roast pork and trifle and thinks I'm an idiot."

Bingley laughed out loud, "surely not."

"What on earth do you and Miss Jane speak of? I see you whispering and giggling with your heads together having a high old time while I stumble about like a schoolboy. I'm perfectly fine when I speak about Wickham or Thomas; I make perfect sense when I describe the beauties of Paris and Rome and I can argue the merits of books we've both read. But when it comes time for me to show my interest in her I come off as a babbling idiot. What exactly do you and Jane talk about?"

Bingley stared at his friend in amazement, "are you blind? Or are you simply dense? Have you not seen the way she listens when you talk? How she looks at you when you enter a room? Has she ever refused your arm...that is to say if you've ever offered her your arm," Bingley added in growing amusement.

Darcy glared at Bingley. His friend was enjoying himself too much. "You've had more practice than I have had. I take courtship seriously."

"Too seriously," Bingley replied. "You're not in Cambridge now and this isn't a test. You won't find the answers in a book."

Darcy was silent for several minutes unsure of how to pose the next question other than to dive right in. "Bingley, you are aware of the differences between a man and a woman, are you not?"

Bingley's eyes widened. "I have noticed the difference. One wears a dress, the other, trousers."

Darcy's glare had not the effect he had hoped for. His friend leaned back in a relaxed manner and gazed at Darcy not bothering to hide his amusement at this turn in their conversation. Darcy decided to ignore the fun Bingley was having at his expense. "What exactly do you do...that is, when certain things happen...when you're in Miss Jane's company..."

"Bingley took pity on his friend, "I think of something else."

"Is it that easy?"

"No!" Bingley, grinned, "it's very hard!"

The friends shared a look then laughed hardily. They decided to have another drink.

The next afternoon brought Georgianna to Netherfield to Darcy's joy. Now he would be able to introduce his sister to the woman he hoped would prove to be the most important figure in both their lives. He could hardly contain himself. He wanted desperately to take her quickly to Longbourn but common sense prevailed. Except for a stay-over in town, Georgie had been on the road for the better part of three days and needed timeto recover. Besides, they were all due to dine at Longbourn that evening. He prayed that all would go well.

As he entered the drawing room at Longbourn his eyes found Elizabeth immediately. She was stunning in a soft violet silk, her hair pulled up and dotted with deep purple silk flowers. On her left stood her sister Jane, beautiful in a lemon colored silk gown. Elizabeth was speaking softly to her sister and Darcy allowed himself the pleasure of watching this woman who so enchanted him. He suddenly became aware of a dark shadow on Elizabeth's right and Darcy's eyes shifted and saw the eyes leering at Elizabeth's décolletage, a tongue flicking out to wet the fat lips. Darcy expression grew thunderous. It was at this moment that his Elizabeth looked up and saw Darcy standing across the room.

Georgianna took her brother's arm and feeling his taut muscles looked at him in some confusion. With great difficulty he managed to control his fury and smiled reassuringly at her. "Come, darling," he said, leading her across the room. As they approached Elizabeth, William Collins left Elizabeth's side and bowed so deeply that if he had dropped his hands his knuckles would have scraped the floor. Darcy immediately sidestepped the odious man with a glance that he usually reserved for nasty little bugs hardly aware of the titters spreading around the room.

The two young women acknowledged each other with genuine smiles, both inclined to like what they saw. Darcy breathed a sigh of relief and looked around searching the room for a glimpse of Mr. Bennet. Once Richard and Anne joined them Darcy headed for Mr. Bennet who had secured a spot off in a corner where he could enjoy the various scenes as they unfolded.

Once Darcy had greeted Mr. Bennet he looked over his shoulder and saw that Mr. Collins was now part of the group he had just left. His mouth tightened in anger. "Mr. Bennet," he said, wasting no time, "I realize that this is neither the time or the place but I would beg of you to allow me to court your daughter, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Elizabeth's father eyed her suitor with interest. "Are you aware that there is another suitor who has his eye on my daughter?"

"I know exactly where Mr. Collins eyes were," Darcy snapped.

Mr. Bennet cocked a brow at this reply but decided to let it go by. "Are you aware that Mr. Collins is my cousin and is in line to inherit this estate?"

"He is also my Aunt Catherine's cleric so you have my condolences, sir."

Mr. Bennet was no longer trying to hide his amusement. "Have you spoken to my daughter?"

"No, Sir, but I plan to speak to her as soon as I have your permission to do so."

Darcy glanced back at Elizabeth who was watching Darcy to the exclusion of everyone else in the room. She smiled softly and he nodded and returned her smile. He turned back to Elizabeth's father. "I've just spoken to your daughter, Mr. Bennet. She does not object to my courting her."

And so it was done. After so many years of loneliness searching for a companion to share his life he had found her in a small village in Hertfordshire. There was not a doubt in his mind that the rest of his life would be as close to paradise as there was on earth.


	23. engagements

When Darcy had finished his very brief and terse conversation with Mr. Bennet he turned towards Elizabeth and was horrified to see Mr. Collins leaning towards Elizabeth with a lascivious leer on his oily face. Darcy nearly exploded. Quick strides brought him to the scene and he tapped sharply on the cleric's back. Mr. Collins turned in surprise and a gratified smile suffused his smug features. "I would speak with you," Darcy hissed in a voice that would not be gainsaid.

Mr. Collins smile broadened and he bowed so low to the esteemed nephew of his esteemed patroness that Darcy had to step back a few paces.

Darcy glared at him wondering how the man could be so stupid. He seemed so proud to be addressed by Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley that he missed the warning signs that he was on the verge of being throttled by that illustrious personage.

Darcy beckoned him to come closer which was immediately obeyed in a crab-like fashion.

Darcy rose to his magnificent height of six foot two dwarfing the little man. He leaned in so close that he could smell the putrid smell emanating from this grotesque caricature. Darcy took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm and not make a scene. "Your manners offend me, Mr. Collins and I will not have it," he said quietly. "I give you fair warning to cease and desist your attentions to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. If you do not, I will break you in half."

Mr. Collins blinked rapidly, his tiny brain trying to process what he had just heard.

Darcy continued, "If I ever see you leering at any woman in this house I will see that you will lose your position at Hunsford. Indeed, no one in the kingdom will employ you if you continue to displease me. Do I make myself clear?"

Mr. Collins's eyes had widened in terror during this address. He made no response except to bow once more and back away still in low deference.

Unfortunately this unique form of showing respect to his betters backed him into Richard Fitzwilliam, son of the Earl of Matlock. Richard had been watching the scene with Darcy and Mr. Collins unfold with vast amusement. Nevertheless, when Mr. Collins had stumbled back at him he was so surprised that he accidentally threw a full glass of red wine on the head of the hapless cleric. The room exploded with gasps and titters and a snort from Miss Lydia Bennet.

Mr. Collins scurried out of the room with Mrs. Bennet following in his wake offering him her abject apologies to the man she hoped to call son.

"What an unfortunate accident," allowed Anne, not daring to look at Richard.

Elizabeth had immediately turned her attention to Georgianna assuaging the young girl's confusion and distress at the comical scene which had just transpired. She managed to bring a smile to Georgianna and Darcy was relieved to hear his sister actually giggle out loud.

Elizabeth finally turned her attention to Darcy and studied him with a placid smile. "I'm afraid this unfortunate accident will necessarily delay our dinner. I hope you are not too hungry, Mr. Darcy."

"On the contrary, Miss Elizabeth, you see before you a starving man."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding, "I too begin to feel the pangs of hunger. But it shouldn't be too long before dinner is served."

When Mrs. Bennet returned to the room still aflutter, Darcy offered his arm to Georgianna and Elizabeth and escorted both ladies to the dining room where an excellent dinner was served. Mr. Collins remained in his room for the duration of the evening and the party enjoyed many spirited discussions. Mr. Bennet went so far as to quiz Darcy about Pemberley and his farming practices which Darcy was more than happy to respond to. He wanted Mr. Bennet to know the man behind the facade he showed to the world. He also wanted Elizabeth to know who he really was. It wasn't enough for him to love, it was imperative that she love too.

After dinner and port, the men rejoined the ladies in the drawing room. Georgianna was implored to take her place at the pianoforte. She did so with some trepidation but was soon relaxed in the company of the three younger Bennet sisters who were obviously awed by her talent and comportment as a young lady.

"I like your sister, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said, handing him a cup of coffee. "I don't suppose you'd trade her for one of mine?"

Darcy smiled, "they do seem to be getting on well. Georgianna has been alone too long. It's good to see her happy with young ladies her own age."

"My sisters are planning to introduce Georgianna to their good friend, Maria Lucas, in the morning. Do you have any objection?"

"Not at all. If Miss Maria is as nice as her sister, I'm sure she will be an acceptable companion to my sister."

The evening came to an end an hour later and though Darcy was loathe to leave Elizabeth's company, he was cheered by the knowledge that she had promised that all the ladies of Longbourn would be out walking in the morning.

On the way back to Netherfield Darcy asked Georgie what Elizabeth had said to her after the Collins's debacle. Georgie laughed, "she asked me if you wore shiny white armor when you rode the grounds of Pemberley?"

Darcy smiled in the darkness and wondered how long a courtship was supposed to last. Darcy hated the rules of society. He hated the ones who created the rules. He had always envisioned them to be a half dozen ancient crones dressed in black dress and abigails hunched over their quills making up the ridiculous laws of propriety. Never mention bathing costume in mixed company and heaven forfend that anyone have the temerity to say 'bed' if one of the opposite sex should be in the near vicinity. 

To share his life with a woman who would laugh with him at the vagaries of society would be heaven. That they had shared a silent look where he asked and she granted him permission to court her had been bliss. And now to hear that she thought of him as a knight in shining armor was happiness that left him breathless. 

When they reached Netherfield Darcy was ready to retire and think of Elizabeth but Richard insisted that they have a drink before retiring. Bingley joined the cousins and shared a guarded glance with Darcy as Richard paced in obvious distress. He hadn't even poured himself a drink which meant something extreme was in the wind. Bingley played host and poured them each a large brandy and waved Richard into a chair.

Instead of draining half the glass as was his wont, he sat swirling the amber liquid in the snifter. 

Darcy eyed his cousin with interest and a growing suspicion. He looked at Bingley and winked. "Out with it, cousin," he growled. "Be a man and spill it."

Richard took at deep breath, "if you must know, I've asked Anne to marry me and she said yes."

Bingley hooted, "well, it's about time. Half of Meryton is wondering when you'd get around to proposing to the poor girl."

"Hmmm," Darcy rejoined, "I think the local butcher has this date for the proposal. He's a winner of seventeen pounds."

"Eighteen pounds," Bingley said, "if memory serves me."

"Stop it! " Richard cried, "both of you. I refuse to be made sport of."

"Darcy and I have been putting up with your snide remarks for the past three weeks, Richard," Bingley chortled, "allow us some sport."

Richard's color rose, "Well, put that way, I guess I owe you."

"Bingley," Darcy said, "I believe my cousin is blushing."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Darcy," Bingley said, "but isn't this the second confirmed bachelor to fall for the charms of a lady?"

"Ironic, that the confirmed bachelors are engaged, and you are not, Bingley."

"That is about to change, Darcy, Richard." Bingley grinned broadly. "Tomorrow I will speak with Mr. Bennet. Miss Jane Bennet has agreed to be my wife."

"And then there was one," Darcy said, more to himself than to his friends.

The following day while Bingley spoke with Mr. Bennet, Darcy and Elizabeth sat on a stone bench in the Longbourn garden. He'd hardly spoken to her upon his arrival and now he'd fallen into a long silence that had become uncomfortable for both of them. He could feel her eyes upon him searching his face for a clue to his mood. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He could smell her fragrance and closed his eyes for a moment relishing the feeling that seemed to pervade his soul. He groped for the right words but nothing sensible came to him. Suddenly she reached out and touched his hand but said nothing.

He turned to her, his dark eyes studying her beautiful face. "Elizabeth," he said, "I've been officially courting you for twelve hours now and I think it's time to speak to your father again."

Elizabeth laughed in relief, "twelve hours? Oh my. That is a long time."

Darcy took both her hands in his. "Elizabeth, I'm deadly serious. I'm not a child. I'm a full grown man. I've been searching for you all my life and now that I've found you I cannot...I will not waste any more time." He released one hand and laid it against her cheek gently caressing her. "Say you want me, Elizabeth. Say you will be my wife. Say you will grow old with me."

Elizabeth pulled back slightly and looked at Darcy, her eyes glistening with tears that matched his own, "of course I'll marry you," she said. "How could I not? I feel I've known you all my life." Tears flooded down her face. "All my life I've been waiting for you to find me and when you walked into the assembly I knew that you had come for me finally. I've tried to understand it all but it makes little sense to me. All I know is that I cannot bear the thought that you would be alive in the world and not have me by your side for always.

Their kiss was gentle and deep and long. When they at last parted neither was inclined to release the other and their mouths moved over each other's faces caressing and whispering words that brought a joy that was almost painful to each of them. Darcy knew he had to stop but her touch and her words inflamed him and he sought to pull away before they crossed the lines of propriety if they hadn't already. He stood up and walked away breathing with difficulty. "I must speak with your father," he said.

His words were greeted with silence and he turned his head and looked at Elizabeth. She too was having trouble breathing but managed a smile. "I think perhaps you had better do just that," she said. 

When Darcy stepped into Mr. Bennet's study he was shaking inside but determined to get the ordeal out of the way as painlessly as possible. "Sir," he said, "allow me to tell you how much I admire and love your daughter Miss Elizabeth. She's done me the honor of returning my feelings and I beg you to give us your blessing and accept me into your family. I can assure you, sir, that you will never regret ceding your daughter's happiness into my hands. I promise to cherish her all her life." Feeling that he had said enough and fearing that he might start to sound more like Mr. Collin's blatherings, Darcy snapped his mouth shut and waited.

Mr. Bennet eyed his daughter's suitor with a wry smile. "Last night you began to court her, this morning you wish to marry her. May I ask what your plans on the morrow will bring? If it's to be a wedding, Mrs. Bennet might complain that you give her little time to prepare."

Darcy wasn't sure Mr. Bennet required an answer so remained silent and tried not to fidget. 

"Alright, young man. I see you are in earnest and I've seen how my daughter looks at you. You have my blessing."

Darcy's relief was palpable. Bingley had spent a good half-hour closeted with Mr. Bennet and when he finally returned to the garden to embrace Jane, he looked like he'd been in a shipwreck. Apparently Mr. Bennet had taken great delight in sporting with Bingley before giving his blessing. 

For the next few days Darcy and Elizabeth quickly lost their chaperons and walked and talked together for hours at a time. If September hadn't behaved and given the trio of lovers a warm and placid month they might have gone distracted with Mrs. Bennet's ministrations. Anne and Richard were bombarded with advice on how their wedding should play out since Richard was the son of an earl. Bingley and Jane suffered through demands and commands on just how the wedding of the eldest daughter of the Bennets of Longbourn would play out. As for Darcy and Elizabeth, she was still in awe of what that particular marriage would bring to the family and so hadn't really warmed to the subject, but Darcy knew it was only a matter of time.

Darcy watched the machinations of Mrs. Bennet with a jaundiced eye. Richard and Anne smiled it all off and even left the house when Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice got too much for them. Unfortunately, Bingley and Jane's dispositions were so equable they endured talk about laces and ribbons for hours with no respite even at the dinner table.

Darcy wasn't about to endure this kind of misery. It was agony enough to be in Elizabeth's presence without being able to touch her beyond offering her his arm, it was another thing to have her mother arranging his marriage. He'd been engaged to Elizabeth Bennet for five days and his nerves were shot. If it kept up he'd need to borrow Mrs. Bennet's smelling salts.

One day they stood on a small plateau gazing down at the meadow which led to Netherfield. Elizabeth moved her hands up and down the rough bark of an ancient oak tree and leaned in close to whisper to her old friend. 

Darcy smiled at the gesture, "and what did you tell your old friend?"

"I asked her if she was well on this beautiful morning and that I would sorely miss her."

"And what was her reply?"

Elizabeth stepped back a few paces and gazed up at the canopy above her. "She said that she was quite well. She also asked how my companion was."

"Dare I ask what your reply was?"

"No, you may not," she replied with an arch smile.

Her teasing sweetness was too much for him.. He reached for her hands and held them to his chest. "Elizabeth, this is intolerable!", he groaned.

She made no pretense of ignorance as to his meaning. "It's only been eight days," she sighed.

Darcy wrapped his arms around her and murmured in her ear, "Elizabeth, I want you at Pemberley. I want you in my bed. I want your face the last face I see before sleep takes me. I want your face to be the first face I see when dawn breaks. I want to touch you as a man touches the woman he so desperately loves."

He released her and studied her face looking for anger or disgust at hearing his words. He closed his eyes as her hand moved up his arm until her fingers found the curls at the nape of his neck. "I'll leave it in your hands, William." She grinned impishly, "you're a clever man. I'm sure you've been plotting something."

"Plotting is perhaps too strong a word."

"I'll let that pass," she replied, rewarding him with a brief kiss.

Darcy hesitated for just a moment, "I've been talking to Richard and Anne as well as Bingley."

"And the plot thickens," Elizabeth said. 

"What would you say to a triple wedding?"

Elizabeth didn't have to think long. "I think Jane will think it a splendid idea as I do. However, being a cowardly woman, I'll allow you to break the news to mama while I buy an extra supply of smelling salts." 


	24. In Six Weeks Time

Darcy and Elizabeth once more found their way to Oakham Mount. He leaned back against the oak tree and dutifully bid Elizabeth's old friend a good morning. 

Elizabeth smiled at his good humor and continued walking to the edge of the small plateau and gazed down at the meadow.

Darcy watched her for several minutes before calling to her, "what has you so transfixed, Elizabeth? What do you see?"

She turned from the view and approached Darcy with an impish grin, "I see", she said, "two handsome centaurs galloping across the meadow heading for a great palace called Netherfield. Charles and Fitzwilliam are their names and my life will never be the same."

Darcy smiled at her fanciful description of when she had first laid eyes on him.

"Of course," she added, "at the time I was reading a book on Greek Mythology so you must forgive me for allowing my imagination to run a little wild."

Darcy pulled his beloved into his arms. "Will you kiss me, Elizabeth?"

Her response was immediate, "with the greatest of pleasure, my lord," she said softly. She began with a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth followed by a more insistent nipping at his lower lip. Darcy closed his eyes, willing his body to remain quiet. She continued her light kisses until without warning she pushed his cravat down and pressed her mouth against his throat, feeling the pulse of his life's blood. Darcy shuddered and she raised her head and smiled with feigned innocence. "Had enough, my lord?"

"Never," he rasped. He gripped her none to gently and took her mouth into his and for the first time forced his tongue into her mouth in a rough penetration. He felt her tremor and pulled back for a moment staring into her eyes looking for a sign of fear. When he saw none he took her lower lip into his mouth and brushed his tongue against it. He moved to her upper lip and repeated the motion before taking her mouth again and slowly forcing her lips apart and inserting his tongue into her mouth. This time he was rewarded by her tongue meeting his in a slow dance. He felt her knees buckle and he tightened his grip moving his hand up and down her body clutching her so that her body melded into his. Her hands were now tangled in the curls at the nape of his neck and he went a little mad. His hand moved up her rib cage until he felt the side of her breast. She groaned and he knew he had to stop but his desire had taken a physical form and he wanted nothing more than to penetrate her and give them both the pleasure their bodies cried out for. It was this thought that brought him to his senses. He was thoroughly ashamed that he could contemplate taking this woman in the manner of a field animal.

He pushed her away still clutching her shoulders and gasping for breath. "You have undone me, Elizabeth," he managed. "You will be my wife in six weeks time. If you argue with me, I swear I'll take you by the hair and drag you into the first cave I can find. There are caves in Hertfordshire, are there not, my love?"

Elizabeth struggling to control her own breathing, said, "if not, we shall have to dig one of our own." She grew serious and Darcy saw the start of tears in her beautiful eyes, "I love you so much, Will, and it's so painful. When I can't see you...when I can't touch you...I'm in utter agony. I know I'm happy, but I don't feel happy. All I feel is this longing to be close to you. And now you going off to Town for a week...I don't know how I'll survive. I will miss you so."

He half expected recriminations for what he had precipitated and felt his own tears for her generosity in not blaming him for his lack of control. Darcy took her into his arms kissing away her tears murmuring in the softest voice what her words meant to him, thinking of all the lonely years he had endured praying that one day he would find such a woman who would love him with a passion that would match his own. She had opened herself to him with such honesty and freedom, with such trust that he ached with his love for her.

They remained in a close embrace for several minutes murmuring words of comfort to each other. He could feel her struggle to control her emotion until at last she asked him in a reasonably steady voice why he would be away so long.

"I have papers to sign concerning our marriage which your father will also have to sign. I have to get a special license so I can marry my dearest love in Hertfordshire." He kissed the tip of her nose, then sighed and said, "And I have to arrange for money to be delivered to Wickham every month." At Elizabeth's look of surprise, Darcy smiled wryly. "I can't let him rot in Debtors prison. I simply can't. English law can be so unforgiving and makes little sense at times. How can a man pay off his debt if he's deprived of work? Thank heavens he has no family or they would be suffering with him."

"Is it in your power to free him?"

Darcy nodded. "But not just yet. I want him to fully understand just how his life will be if he doesn't change his ways. I will give him a Pound a month to spend for his wine and some decent food and in return I will receive a report on how he fares. At the end of six months I'll decide whether to have him freed or to continue his punishment."

"You're very kind."

Darcy chuckled, "Richard says I'm soft in the head. But enough of Wickham. I'll be taking Thomas with me. He will be fitted up with a gentleman's wardrobe. That will be my gift to him for all the years he was so faithful to me. And then I plan to speak with a business acquaintance of mine. A tradesman who just might be able to help our wayward lovers. Several years ago Charles and I formed a partnership with a couple by the name of Gardiner who have a wonderful shop in Cheapside." Darcy had absently pulled his watch from his pocket to check the time so was unaware of the look on Elizabeth's face until he replaced the watch.

Elizabeth's amazement was acute. "Edward Gardiner? He sells jewelry and objet d'art? In Cheapside?"

Darcy nodded in confusion. "Do you know of him? Have you been to his shop?"

"He's my uncle!" She cried, hardly able to process this information. "But I don't understand! Jane and I wrote Aunt and Uncle Gardiner to tell them of our good news and they wrote back and offered their congratulations but never said a word of your connection. How can this be?"

Darcy mulled it over for a moment, then laughed, "well, Charles and I are silent partners, after all. I suppose they felt it best not to mention our business connection until given our permission. Would I be correct in assuming that they know Miss Charlotte Lucas?"

"They know her very well. She's even stayed with them on several occasions. I cannot believe this!"

Nor could Darcy believe this kind of luck. When Thomas had mentioned possibly emigrating to the Caribbean Darcy had remembered a conversation with Mr. Gardiner about wanting to expand his business to more exotic jewelry and objet d'art. If he remembered correctly, he was sure that Mr. Gardiner had mentioned the Caribbean. England was growing curious about other parts of the world and he was sure there was a market for anything from such an exotic part of the world. And with so many English colonies spreading throughout the Caribbean, there was a market for anything European.

Darcy had planned to speak with Mr. Gardiner when he went into London to begin the process of procuring all the marriage contracts. That Elizabeth and Jane could attest to the integrity of Charlotte Lucas was an unexpected boon. He had yet to talk to Thomas about his future but time was beginning to run short. He had learned a valuable lesson today. Thomas and Charlotte could not repress their feelings for each other for much longer. He himself had reached a breaking point today and would not wish that agony on anyone. As it was, the coming week without seeing Elizabeth or holding her would be a strain not only on Elizabeth. There were times lately when he almost wished he was more like Wickham and could take his pleasure wherever he could to ease his own pain.

As he explained his tentative plan concerning the future of Thomas and Charlotte, Elizabeth grew excited. "Could this be possible? Could it really happen?"

"Thomas is a very clever man, as I've said before. For most of his life he's been surrounded by some of the greatest pieces of art in the world. I'm not sure how most of my servants spend their free time but I'm sure it isn't spent in a museum or an art gallery. But that's exactly how Thomas wiles away his time. Even at Pemberley I've seen him study a painting for hours at a time, memorizing the brush strokes of a particular artist. He's particularly enamored of Vermeer at the moment, as I am. As for stones, he can easily differentiate between a diamond and a paste at a glance."

They couldn't talk much longer as the Bennets were due to dine at Netherfield that night and he had kept Elizabeth to himself for too long already. He would not want questions to arise that he might not be able to answer with a clear conscience.

He sighed, as they walked slowly back to Longbourn. He understood fully what Elizabeth meant when she said she knew she was happy, but didn't feel it. This longing for consummation of their love was exhausting. When they reached Longbourn he took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "Try not to be late tonight, sweetheart. I already miss you." He bowed and made his way to the stable. He handed the boy a few coins and thanked him. Mounting his horse he made his way slowly back to Netherfield thinking about the day when he and Elizabeth would become one in every way. It could not come too soon. He just hoped that Mrs. Bennet would not raise too many objections. If she did, he'd have to scare the hell out of her. He smiled at the thought.

Mr. Bennet was such an odd mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve and caprice, that Darcy found his company both interesting and amusing. On the other hand, Mrs. Bennet was more difficult to endure as she was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. She had not ever considered the possibility that her least favorite daughter had actually captured the fancy of a man of Darcy's stature. It took her several days after the announcement of their engagement for her to accept that her daughter would soon become the mistress of Pemberley. What exactly Pemberley was, she knew not but soon enough word began to filter in from various sources who had been so fortunate as to see the grounds of that vast estate. Her excitement began to grow as the full implication of the riches her dearest Elizabeth would soon possess gripped her imagination. Her nervous condition usually reserved when she was discontented now had a new channel for her nerves. According to Georgianna, who had perfect pitch, Mrs. Bennet's voice was now an octave higher and the bottles and flasks at Longbourn were in danger of popping their corks.

Georgianna was thrilled for the three couples and silently prayed that she would eventually find the happiness that was so obvious on their countenances. She had taken note of how difficult it seemed for the three couples not to find an excuse to touch their future mates even if it was just in passing and discreetly brief. She was vocal in her adoration of Elizabeth and at least once a day told Darcy so. She especially liked the way Elizabeth teased Darcy in a droll way that never failed to bring a smile to his face. She had also noted how Elizabeth stared in admiration at Darcy whether he was glaring or jousting with Richard. Darcy made her laugh and it was obvious that Elizabeth loved her brother for the man he was and not for his possessions. Georgianna had never been so happy.

As expected, the three couples thought the idea of a triple wedding to be sensible and unique. Darcy, Richard and Anne shared the same relatives so what could be more perfect than to have them all come together on one joyous day? Darcy and Bingley, the closest of friends would now become brother's in law. How better to celebrate than to share their wedding day.

The evening following their decision to have a triple wedding and just two hours after Darcy and Elizabeth returned from Oakham Mount the party from Longbourn enjoyed the hospitality of Netherfield and Mrs. Bennet's excitement grew as she loudly assessed the size of the rooms and the value of the furnishings. She moved to the subject of flowers for the church and how many would be needed. Next came talk of how many people would fit in the church and how many cakes she should have prepared for the festivities which would follow the wedding. Eventually she got to the subject of the fabric and colors of her daughter's gowns and how long they would have to remain in London for all the shopping that would be necessary. All of this Darcy listened to with half an ear and a nervous tension.

Once she got to the color of Darcy and Bingley's wedding coats, Darcy began to stiffen though he kept eating at a regular pace and managed to swallow without choking. When she finally pronounced that Bingley and Jane would marry in November and Darcy and Elizabeth would be married in January, Darcy knew it was time to end this nonsense. He gently laid his utensils on his plate and took a sip of wine, then turned his full and undivided attention to Mrs. Bennet.

"We have all agreed to be married during the first week of November," he said to the woman who would soon be his mother-in-law.

The room grew silent and Mrs. Bennet blinked rapidly staring at Darcy. She spared a look at Mr. Bennet who looked on with interest.

Richard decided to speak up, "I'm afraid, Mrs. Bennet that my General is insisting that I be back with my regiment by the middle of November. As a matter of fact, he will be here for the wedding to ensure that I fully understand his orders. He threatens to demote me to private fifth class if I don't."

Anne rolled her eyes and Darcy threw his cousin a warning glare.

"It has always been," Darcy added, "our fervent wish that Richard and I be wed on the same day."

"Indeed," Richard said, "a cherished dream since childhood. I can't tell you the many nights we lay under the stars and spoke of our wish to be wed on the same day."

Darcy narrowed his eyes and threw his cousin another withering glare.

Beside him, Elizabeth began coughing into her napkin and Georgianna giggled.

Anne further explained in a somewhat shaky voice that Elizabeth would need some extensive shopping for clothes more fitting for the harsher weather of Derbyshire, and of course Georgianna and she would show her the best shops and point out all the articles and gowns she would need to take up her position as the mistress of Pemberley. "This will bring us up to the end of November at which time their party will journey to Pemberley. Elizabeth will be very busy during the holidays."

All through these explanations, Mrs. Bennet sat in a silent daze seemingly unable to speak. When she was at last able to speak she violently objected. "But I we must go into Town to buy their wedding gowns. This will take time. All the preparations...all the lace and ribbons...I was thinking of satin..."

"Mama," Jane said, addressing her mother, in her gentle voice "neither Elizabeth nor I require special gowns for our weddings. We are not royalty, after all, and do not require anything out of the ordinary. We have many frocks that will do."

"Jane!" Mrs. Bennet snapped losing patience, "you don't what you're talking about. My nerves! I can't take much more of this...I ..."

"The truth is, Mrs. Bennet that I have been too long away from my estate," Darcy interrupted. "I must be back at Pemberley before the Christmas season starts. Then, with the weather so unpredictable, I could not promise that I'd be able to return before Spring sets in. I would not wish to take the chance that your lovely daughter might have second thoughts about such a neglectful suitor."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes flared wide as Darcy's meaning penetrated her dismay and greed. Elizabeth glanced sideways at her very attentive suitor and smiled.

Finally Mr. Bennet spoke up. "Fanny," he said, "since you sat town to dinner you have referred to your nerves, by my count, exactly six times. The possibility of you mentioning them six times an hour for the next four months is too awful to contemplate. However, I believe I can take it for six weeks. That settled, our daughters will marry in six weeks time.

Darcy took pity for his beloved's mother and offered her a crumb. "Of course we will all help you with the planning of our weddings, Mrs. Bennet, and I give you my solemn vow that when the day is over, your name will be on everyone's lips as the greatest hostess Meryton has ever seen." That said, he took another sip of wine and finished his dinner. All things considered, he thought, it had gone well and he was content.


	25. Paperwork

The morning following his announcement that the three couples would be married in six weeks , Darcy rose early and began making a list of all the things he had to do in Town. The marriage contracts and the special license were at the top of his list followed by a visit to the Gardiners. He would have to visit his favorite florist and order every variety of wild flowers in England. He wanted to to purchase a special ring for Elizabeth. He could have chosen one of his mother's jewels but he wanted this ring to be the beginning of their own history. He added a few more reminders of things to do, then finally wrote down George Wickham's name. Darcy still hadn't decided whether he should visit the prison and possibly even speak to him. Richard had warned him against such foolishness as Wickham's incarceration was still too new for it to have any effect on his sensibilities. It would probably be best simply to make arrangements for money to be sent each month. 

Darcy sighed and turned his attention to the thought of Thomas. He was soon to discuss with Mr. Gardiner the future of his old friend; unfortunately he had yet to discuss anything with Thomas. He didn't want to raise expectations if Mr. Gardiner had no interest in the plan. On the other hand, if Mr. Gardiner was interested, what on earth would he do if Thomas looked upon the plan as idiotic. The answer came quickly. Darcy would end up looking like an idiot. He sighed again as he stepped into his bath.

"Problems, sir?" Thomas asked.

"Only of my own making, Thomas." He considered his next words. "Thomas, when you're finished with me, I want you to don your street clothes. Pack a bag that will do you for a full week in Town. When you're ready, order the coach...the stable is prepared. I've made an appointment with Darrow & Sons for you this afternoon so when you get to Town I want you to go there directly. I've given them instructions about what you will need and they should ready for you.

Thomas stared at Darcy in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What is it that I'm to do at Darrow & Sons, sir?"

"It's simple enough, Thomas. You are to be fitted up with several suits and other necessities. If you are to pass yourself off as a gentleman, you must look the part. It's a gift from the Darcy family for all your years of service."

Thomas stared at his master for several seconds unable to speak. "I'm overwhelmed, sir," he finally managed and indebted to you."

Darcy nodded in embarrassment as moved as Thomas was. Darcy had been little more than a babe when he'd first met Thomas and now in less than six weeks Thomas would be leaving his protection to start his own life. His last task would be to dress Darcy for his wedding. He masked his sadness with a smile, "you won't shame me will you, Thomas? I mean, when the tailor measures your inseam you will be brave and not smack him. And when he asks you 'right or left' you will simply answer him and not smack him for his impertinence?"

Thomas grinned, "I will be on my best behavior, Mr Darcy. And thank you, sir. It's most generous of you and quite unexpected."

Darcy nodded. "Miss Elizabeth will apprise Miss Lucas of your whereabouts for the next week. Are you and she still sure of what you're doing?"

"More than ever, sir," was the quick reply.

Darcy smiled. "Good man. Then I'll see you tonight at my townhouse."

After a leisurely breakfast Darcy, Bingley and Richard boarded another coach and headed into town. The trip was uneventful and once arrived they went directly to their solicitors and started the process of binding themselves to the women they had chosen to share their lives. Of the three men, Darcy's contracts were the most complicated. His estate was so vast and contained so many properties that he and his solicitor were still working on it long after Richard and Bingley had finished and gone their separate ways. By the time Darcy decided to call it a day he was mentally exhausted and with a promise to return the next day departed for Cheapside.

Darcy found it difficult to come to terms with the difference between Elizabeth's mother and her brother, Edward Gardiner. Where Mr. Gardiner was intelligent and clever and worked hard to give his family a comfortable life, Mrs. Bennet was lazy and without a modicum of sense. Mr. Gardiner was a few years younger than his sister so Darcy gauged his age at about six or seven and thirty. His wife Madeline was yet a few years younger than her husband, not more than three or four years older than Darcy. Together they were rearing four youngsters, the eldest just ten years old. They lived in a comfortable home which was appointed in a restrained elegance. The few times Darcy had visited the Gardiners, he'd felt a touch of envy, wondering what it must be like to have a home which was filled with so much warmth and affection.

He was ushered into Edward Gardiner's study where he was greeted with bonhomie and welcomed into the family. "You must stay for dinner," Mr. Gardiner insisted. "My wife and I were absolutely shocked when we received Elizabeth and Jane's letters." He added with a jovial laugh, "but delighted! They are our favorite nieces and they both sounded so happy. It did our hearts good to know they've found love and plan to be the happiest of women."

Darcy smiled, "Bingley and I consider ourselves very fortunate."

"Is Mr. Bingley in Town? I would certainly like to offer my sincere congratulations to him also."

"He is and I hope you'll join us for dinner at my townhouse on Friday."

"That would be our pleasure, Mr. Darcy."

The civilities done with, Darcy considered his approach and hesitated for an uncomfortable moment. Sitting alone in the comfort of his library and sipping a fine wine, his idea had much merit and would serve the needs of both Mr. Gardiner as well as Thomas. Now, in the light of day, he feared his brilliant idea would seem nothing short of ridiculous.

"I was shocked," he began, "when Miss Elizabeth informed me that you were her uncle. I only learned of your connection yesterday when I first mentioned your name. You see, I wanted to talk to you on a matter wholly unconnected with our marriage."

Mr. Gardiner poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to Darcy who sipped it gratefully. His throat seemed parched.

Edward Gardiner sat down at his desk once more and quietly watched Darcy, unperturbed by Darcy's obvious discomfort. "You have my undivided attention, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy took another sip of wine and nodded at it's excellence, then mentally shrugged. God hates a coward, he thought. "I understand you are acquainted with with Miss Charlotte Lucas."

Mr. Gardiner nodded somewhat in confusion. "She has been a close friend of my nieces and has been a guest in our home on many occasions."

"Well, she has fallen in love with my valet and they are thinking of running off to the Caribbean," Darcy said. The minute the words were out, he realized how silly it sounded and felt himself blushing. He felt as awkward as Charles Bingley.

His words were greeted in silence, then Edward Gardiner threw his head back and laughed hardily and Darcy rather hoped that this man who would soon be his uncle was laughing at the situation and not at him. Mr. Gardiner's laughter was so contagious that despite himself, Darcy began to laugh at how his words must have sounded. Both men placed their glasses on the desk in fear that if they didn't, the wine would be splashed on the walls. They were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the discreet knock at the door.

Mrs. Gardiner opened the door and stepped in quickly. When she saw Darcy she curtsied and smiled. "I'm delighted to see you again, Mr. Darcy. And may I say how happy I am about you and Elizabeth."

Darcy stood and bowed and thanked her.

"Maddie," Edward said, "do join us. I can't remember when I've been so entertained in my own home."

Husband and wife focused on Darcy who returned their interest with a wry smile, "at the risk of provoking more hilarity, perhaps I should rephrase what I have to say."

"I think," Edward Gardiner replied, "that you should start with your valet and why his emigration to the Caribbean should interest me."

Darcy was impressed with this man's astuteness. He had grasped the significance of Darcy's opening remark and was obviously interested.

For the next two hours, through an excellent dinner followed by an excellent Port, Darcy spoke of Thomas enumerating his virtues, cleverness and knowledge about gems and fine art. By the end of a most enjoyable evening Elizabeth's uncle had agreed that connecting himself with Darcy's valet showed great promise and he would be available to speak with Thomas at any hour on the morrow.

"Have him come to my shop, Mr. Darcy. I'll run him through a few tests and if he passes, as I suspect he will, we will speak further. I think this falls under the definition of a serendipity and I look forward to meeting this man."

Once home he dismissed Thomas without speaking of his meeting with Mr. Gardiner, nor did he ask how the fittings went. He was mentally and physically exhausted and he still had to write to Elizabeth. He knew how much she must be missing him and he wanted to reassure her of his devotion. She had received his first letter that morning and on the morrow she would receive his second. He wanted her to know everything he was doing. He wanted her to know how important she was to his well-being and thus planned to consult with her on any matter that she was remotely concerned with. He wanted to share a laugh with her as he described her uncle's reaction when Darcy had opened the subject of Thomas and Charlotte. He also desperately wanted to be back in Hertforshire, to hold her and taste her kisses.

In the morning while he bathed, Darcy related to Thomas the entirety of his meeting with Mr. Gardiner. "I do apologize if I have been presumptuous, Thomas, but I did not want to raise any expectations if Mr. Gardiner had no interest. However he was very interested I'm happy to say and would like to meet with you today. He mentioned giving you a few tests...probably to see whether you know the difference between a diamond and a ruby."

Thomas tried valiantly to suppress his excitement and failed miserably. "Sir, I can't tell you what this would mean to Miss Lucas and myself. Don't misunderstand... we are still very committed to each other and we will succeed at whatever we choose to do we have no doubt. But to have a definite plan...even if things don't work out, I will be eternally grateful for your thoughtfulness."

"Thomas, you will be very busy in the next few days so you need not consult me about your plans unless absolutely necessary. Be at Mr. Gardiner's beck and call without reference to me. If that means you can't make your appointment with the tailor, so be it. Your clothes can wait. Agreed?"

Tomas nodded. "And once more, Thank you sir."

Darcy waved away his valet's thanks. "It was nothing, Thomas. I just hope it works out for you. Miss Elizabeth and I would feel so much better if we knew you and Miss Charlotte had something waiting for you."

After breakfast, Darcy returned to his solicitor and continued to work on the marriage contracts. He also made arrangements for money to be sent to Wickham each month. Finally, he started the process of procuring a special license which would take another three days. At his gem shop he showed the owner his design for a wedding band and was assured that it was feasible and to return in three days time. When he finally reached home his butler informed him that Mr. Bingley was in the library.

When Darcy entered the library, Bingley was pacing as he hadn't seen him do in years. Darcy's heart sank. "What is it, Charles?"

Bingley groaned. "It's Caroline, Darcy, who else?"

Darcy sighed and poured them both a brandy. "Sit down, Charles, and tell me what your sister has done now."

"It's not so much what she's done, but what she said."

"Well, then," Darcy replied, with as much patience as he could muster. "what has she said?"

"She said that Jane has no passion."

Darcy blinked, processing this information, wondering what exactly Caroline Bingley meant by passion? Did she even know what passion was? Did Charles? The silence had gone on too long. He tested the waters, "surely she's still not saying Miss Jane is marrying you for your wealth?"

"No. She's moved on. And Darcy, I said passion, not love. You do know the difference, I trust."

"Charles, are we talking about sex?"

Bingley glared at his friend. "Of course we are! Do I look like your cousin-to-be William Collins? Do I look like the sort who could talk passionately about the fireplaces and the number of windows in a residence? Of course I'm talking about sex. She says that Jane is so placid that our marriage will be platonic and I'll end up a dried up old man"

"Good heavens!" Darcy considered for a moment, "Have you had any...er...um..."

Bingley stood up and glared down at his friend. "Sex? Is that the word you're groping for?"

Despite himself, Darcy began to laugh. One of the reasons he was so fond of Charles Bingley was the fact that Charles could appear almost hysterical at times but always retained his sense of humor. He knew how to laugh at himself, an excellent trait in a friend.

The door opened and Richard strode in and immediately headed for the liquor cabinet where he poured himself a large brandy. "And what is so amusing, cousin?"

"We are talking about sex, Richard, and you have my permission to remain silent on the subject if you can."

"Ah, sex," Richard replied, "a most amusing subject. Tell me Darcy, did you ever locate the barrel of wasp venom you've been searching for so diligently"

"No. And before you ask, I don't have a round hole in the middle of my bed."

"What," Bingley asked, "are you two lunatics going on about."

"The Kama Sutra, old chap," Richard replied. "First rub your penis with wasp venom and when it swells let it dangle for ten nights through a hole in your bed. Guaranteed to make you a stalwart lover."

"If it doesn't fall off first," Darcy drawled.

Richard, ignoring his cousin continued. "Press her against the wall and lift and place her feet in your armpits, then pleasure her. Your lust will grow as she scratches and pummels you with her small fists before she fastens her teeth in your neck as you have done so many times before."

"Bravo," Darcy cried. "You have an excellent memory, Richard."

"Good heavens," Bingley moaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I'll never survive my wedding night. "

Richard stood up and climbed the library ladder and slid his way to the end of one of the bookcases. From the end of the highest shelf he counted ten books to the left and pulled a tome out and briefly glanced at it. He climbed down and handed Bingley the book.

With trepidation Bingley opened the book which fell naturally to the centerpiece which if memory served, an illustration of a foursome was depicted. Darcy watched Bingley with amusement as his friend's eyes widened in shock. "You don't have to follow all it's instructions, Charles. You're allowed to use your own initiative. Oh, and before I forget, The Gardiner's will be joining us for dinner on Friday. I hope you don't have previous plans."

"How can I sit down with Miss Bennet's aunt and uncle after reading this...this..."

"Sex manual are the words you're groping for," Darcy drawled.

"You can never have too much information," Richard allowed. He took the book from Bingley. "If you don't mind, Bingley," he said, "I need some reading material. You can have it tomorrow night." He poured a generous amount of brandy in his glass and left the library to read himself to sleep.

"Richard is really incorrigible," Darcy stated, "but he means no harm."

Bingley looked at Darcy with surprise. "I know that. But can you imagine what it will be like for your cousin Anne if she gives birth to three or four little Richards? Perhaps we should warn her."

"It would do no good. Anne has loved him all her life. They will be very happy together. As you and your Jane will be."

"Darcy...? I've been wanting to ask you... Oh, never mind. None of my business."

It had happened so long ago, Darcy supposed it made no difference if he finally spoke of it. And it was really what Bingley wanted to know.

"Charles, during my first year at Cambridge I met a young chap. I won't mention his name because it isn't important. His father was taking him to Paris for a week as a Christmas present. I was invited along and as you can imagine, I was delighted. The night we arrived the three of us enjoyed a marvelous dinner and I'm sure I had too much to drink. After dinner we drove to a large house in a fashionable section of town. It was a beautiful house and there was a party going on. There was a wonderful orchestra playing gently in the background. I'd never seen such beautiful women. They were dressed in the finest silk in every color of the rainbow."

"Well, as you might suspect, that evening was the real Christmas present. My friend and I were to be initiated into the art of lovemaking by the finest artisans in France. It was an experience I'll never forget and one I never felt a desire to repeat."

"Why?" Bingley asked.

Darcy shrugged, "hard to say why. As much pleasure as I received, it all seemed so studied, so artful. I had absolutely no desire to stroke her body or to arouse her desire to match my own. I was with a beautiful woman but I might as well have been alone. I had no feeling for her and I'm sure she was thinking only of the money she was making."

"And you never had any desire to have another woman?"

Darcy laughed, "no, I didn't say that. But what was I to do? Slink around with a scullery maid? Seduce a tradesman's daughter? Compromise a woman of the Ton and end up in a loveless marriage? And visiting a brothel carries too many dangers, too many diseases. Can you imagine me running into Wickham?

"Bingley laughed. "No I can't.

"Charles," Darcy said gently, "anyone who has seen you and your angel together can see how much you love each other. And Charles, where loves exists, passion is never far behind. Don't let Caroline destroy your self-confidence. You and Jane will find your own way as millions of men and women have for time immemorial."

For the first time that evening, Charles Bingley allowed himself a genuine smile. "Once more I let my imagination run away with me. I guess I've just got the jitters...I just want things to go right..."

"I'm just as uneasy, Charles. And though he would never admit it, so is Richard. Women aren't the only ones who are frightened of the unknown. Just let her know how much you love her and let nature take it's course."

The two old friends sat in companionable silence for several minutes before Bingley said, "There is one thing I would like to know, however."

"Does it have something to do with wasp venom?"

Bingley laughed, "how on earth could you get enough venom out of a wasp?"

Darcy shrugged, "I'm still working on how a man could be crazy enough to rub it on his penis."


	26. Wedding Guests

A week after they arrived in London, Darcy and Bingley began their journey back to Netherfield. 

Their wedding contracts were ready to be approved and signed by Mr. Bennet. Their special licenses would allow them to marry in Hertfordshire. Their engagement and wedding rings were in their vest pockets and at regular intervals they patted their pockets to reassure themselves that they hadn't lost them. The dozens of wild flower bouquets would be delivered fresh on the morning of their wedding. Their wedding suits were gently packed in one of the trunks.

"What have we missed?" Bingley asked. "Surely we've missed something."

"Stop fidgeting," Darcy growled. "If we've missed something we still have five weeks to rectify the omission. And don't forget, we'll have to return to Town next week to file the marriage contracts. I will not have you making me a nervous wreck before I see Elizabeth. Tonight will be soon enough for that."

Richard had headed for Newcastle at the behest of his General and Anne had arrived in London three nights earlier feeling restless and a desperate need to make more changes in her townhouse to accommodate her future husband. Fortunately, the Hurst's were willing to return to Netherfield to act as chaperons for the two remaining couples. They would arrive on the morrow. Upon hearing this, Caroline left for a visit with a friend in Shropshire still unable to comprehend that these marriages were to take place.

The Earl and Countess of Matlock had promised to attend the weddings. They at first had been uneasy about Darcy's marriage but Richard had assured them both that Elizabeth was the best thing that could happen to Darcy. Anne had also written them singing the praises of Elizabeth so in the end, they were resigned and hoped for the best. Besides, there was really nothing much they could do about their nephew"s impending marriage. Darcy was his own man and had proved time and again that he was a man of strength and acuity. If he had chosen a penniless country girl as the mistress of Pemberley he must know something they didn't know and they were determined to welcome her into their family. Naturally, they were overjoyed with the marriage of their son Richard and hoped that it would settle him down at last.

As for Thomas, Mr. Gardiner was delighted with the man's knowledge but felt there were still many things he needed to learn about the field of fine arts and gems. Towards that end, he offered Thomas an apprenticeship with a small salary and a rent-free flat in Cheapside. It wasn't the right time of the year to cross the Atlantic ocean but Mr. Gardiner had high hopes that under his tutelage Thomas would be fully prepared and ready to sail in April. In the meantime, Mr. Gardiner worked on a viable plan and sent dozens of letters to his contacts who lived in the various British colonies.

Darcy had never seen Thomas as animated as he was when he had returned from Mr. Gardiner's shop that first night. In many ways he reminded Darcy of Charles Bingley. Thomas paced and flung his hands about unable to contain his excitement. "To see new worlds! To be my own man! To come home to the woman I love! Sir, you have no idea of what you've done for me. A month ago I saw my life continuing on for the next twenty years in the same old way the last twenty years have passed. At the end I saw myself in a small house living out the rest of my life full of regret that I had been content with a wasted life."

A lesser man might have taken umbrage at the idea that Thomas had wasted his life in service to the Darcy family but Darcy understood perfectly. How many lonely nights he had ruminated on the injustices of the world. He particularly dwelled on it after a long carriage ride or when a letter got lost. He wondered how many uneducated men and women might be great inventors who could figure out a quicker form of transportation or a better form of communication. Maybe in the future, but probably not in his lifetime.

"Darcy?"

"Hmm?"

"How will you greet Miss Elizabeth?"

"Well, if I meet her somewhere on the road to Oakham Mount which is where I hope to see her, I will shake her hand and ask after her family."

"Really?"

Darcy rolled his eyes. "Good heavens, Charles. I'm madly in love with the girl. I haven't seen her in a week. Do you really think I'd want to greet her by shaking her hand? Dinner with the Gardiners was pure agony. There I was trying to be a great host and all I could think of was Elizabeth and what she was doing and if she was missing me as much as I missed her. She has me completely bewitched. And I love it."

"Bingley looked doubtful. "You sound like you're in agony and you love it?"

Darcy grinned, "I've never felt more alive.

Bingley frowned, "I'm beginning to think I never knew you. You've always been so restrained. I was always trying to get you out of your shell, and all the time you were hiding a frustrated romantic."

Darcy threw his head back and laughed hardily. "And you, Bingley, were always out there falling in love with every pretty girl you laid eyes on." When Bingley didn't share his amusement, Darcy grew serious, eying his friend. "And now you seem to have grown more restrained. What is it, Charles? Surely you're not still worrying about what Caroline said?"

Bingley attempted a laugh and failed. No, not really. I don't know what's gotten into to me." Dismissively, he turned his attention to the window, idly watching the countryside move past as they neared the turn-off to Meryton.

Darcy didn't believe him. Something was gnawing at his old friend and he had a suspicion as to the cause. As much as he denied being upset by the cruelty of Caroline's words a man like Charles Bingley could not live without passion anymore than Darcy could.

"Charles," he said, feeling his way, "you do understand that the dictates of society won't allow Miss Jane to show any kind of passion until you take the first step."

"Is that the way it was with you and Miss Elizabeth?"

"Of course. Charles, I've seen the way Miss Jane looks at you. She adores you."

"I know she loves me, Will."

Silently, Darcy groaned. He knew he should probably wait and discuss this with Elizabeth but if she suspected problems between Bingley and her sister it would make her uneasy. And if she asked her sister about it, it would make Jane uneasy.He rather wished he hadn't started this conversation.

"Charles, I'm about to ask you an invasive and extremely personal question and fill free to kick me out of the coach if it makes you uncomfortable."

Finally, Bingley turned and looked at Darcy, "should I be afraid?" he asked with a smile.

Darcy returned his smile with one of his own. "I'm the one who should be afraid," he responded.

"Ask what you will, Darce."

"Charles, do you ask Miss Jane for permission to kiss her?"

Bingley reacted in shock, "of course I do. I'm not a thug."

Despite the answer and the shock behind the reply, Darcy laughed in relief. "Bingley, when I see Elizabeth today, I won't ask her anything until I've kissed her long and thoroughly. Then I might ask her if she missed me, but the chances are I'll have my answer long before then."

Bingley stared at Darcy in silence. "And she doesn't object?"

"Charles, Elizabeth loves me. And I know for a fact that Jane loves you. The moment you get a chance, take her in your arms and tell her how much you love her and how much she means to you. Bare your heart to her. And don't ask if you can kiss her. Just do it."

"And suppose she goes running back to her father?"

"And suppose you have to fight her off?"

Bingley grinned, "I'd let her win."

"Then go to it."

At Netherfield they called for their mounts to be saddled then entered and rushed up the stairs. After a quick wash up Darcy dressed quickly making a mental note that he had better find a valet and soon. They made good time and within twenty minutes they were on there way to Longbourn. When they reached the turnoff to Oakham Mount Darcy saw Elizabeth standing halfway up the slope leaning against the stile. He handed Bingley his reins and dismounted. "Look for Jane in the garden, Charles. And when you see her grab and kiss the hell out of her."

He began to run up the slope as Elizabeth came skipping lightly down to meet him. When he reached her he grabbed her hand and began to stride back up the hill with Elizabeth laughing and trying to keep up with him. At the stile he turned to her and took her by the shoulders and stared into her face before he leaned against her and held her close. He followed his instructions to Bingley and told her how much he loved her and missed her. He nibbled at her ear making her squirm in pleasure, and then he kissed her so softly and gently that she fell against him entwining her hands behind his neck breathing hard. "Only five more weeks, sweetheart," he promised. "Then we'll be free and won't answer to anyone but each other."

He took a large square amethyst ring from his vest and slipped it on her finger. "In a certain light your eyes are just this shade." He kissed away her tears. "Don't cry Elizabeth," he chided. "I bought the ring to give you pleasure, not to bring you to tears."

"I think I must be living in a fairy tale world."

"Am I still your knight in shining armor or am I an ogre."

"A little of both, perhaps?" She smiled and kissed him.

When Darcy and Bingley returned to Netherfield after dinner at Longbourn they headed for the library automatically. They sat in such a long silence that at last Darcy became uncomfortable. Bingley was unusually quiet, not at all like himself. He was serious and reflective. Darcy wracked his brain trying to remember his demeanor during dinner but he could remember little. He was too engrossed with Elizabeth. Whenever he was in her presence everything else faded to nothingness, even the insipid prattle of the younger Bennet girls, and he invariably went deaf whenever Mrs. Bennet opened her mouth.

"Bingley! For heavens sake, speak to me. Is everything alright?"

Bingley looked up in surprise. "More than alright. I have simply been sitting here contemplating the nature of happiness."

"You what? Mr. Bingley, I know for a fact that you are incapable of contemplation. You were born happy and no doubt will die happy. Are you saying you're attempting to contemplate yourself?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Darcy. That would be too complicated a subject."

Darcy rolled his eyes. "Do I dare hope that all is well with you and Miss Jane?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, all is well. Though I was unable to drag my sweetheart halfway up a mountain, there are many hidden nooks on the grounds of Longbourn and I spent a most enjoyable hour with my angel who, I might add, has a bit of a devil in her. I dare say we will be the happiest of men, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy smiled and relaxed. "I daresay we will, Mr. Bingley, if we can survive the next five weeks."

The next four weeks were a mixture of delight, tedium and exasperation. Darcy and Elizabeth were still able to catch a few precious moments together but never again were they allowed to walk to Oakham Mount without a chaperon. Mr. Bennet had decided to exert the few remaining weeks of his parental rights by keeping a sharp eye on his daughters and their suiters. They would only be allowed to go to their favorite tryst if Moral Mary accompanied them and that would be too exasperating. Mary took her father's instructions literally and never let them out of her sight.

Walks to Meryton proved most unsatisfactory since all Darcy wanted to do was hold Elizabeth and kiss her and such an public act was unacceptable. So, they were relegated to the grounds of Longbourn. Bingley generously shared the many hidden nooks and Darcy and Elizabeth took advantage of them all.

All these misfortunes played into the hands of Mrs. Bennet who now had her two eldest daughters close at hand on most days. It seemed to Darcy and Bingley, who was also suffering now that he had had a glimpse of the devil in his angel, that her incessant blabber about ribbons, lace, cakes, jewels and carriages would eventually dry up but it wasn't to be as she was capable of repeating herself ad infinitum.

Mrs. Bennet had once bragged that she dined with four and twenty families and it seemed like all four and twenty families wished to dine with the Bennets and their suitors. It did not matter that by now no one in Hertfordshire could stand the sight or the sound of Mrs. Bennet's crowing, they would all do their duty and invite the luckiest woman in the world to dine with them. There was not a night that the long-suffering couples did not dress in their finest and dine with one of the families in or around Meryton.

The two suiters had a short reprieve when they returned to Town to have their contracts filed but it was short-lived for they agreed that enduring Mrs. Bennet was preferable to doing without the company of their ladies, sporadic as it was.

Once more Bingley offered his sister Caroline an olive branch asking her if she would share hostess duties with Louisa for the ball he was holding two days before his wedding. This letter was followed by a letter from Louisa exhorting her sister to come to Netherfield or she would regret it. She never replied to either letter but did appear at Netherfield a week before her brother's wedding. She claimed that both letters were lost in transit. No one believed her but generously let it go.

She immediately began to exert her authority over the servants and in less than a day several of them were threatening to quit. Georgianna tried to calm her but Darcy's sister no longer had any power now that Darcy had chosen a penniless country girl to be the Mistress of Pemberley. Louisa fared no better but shrugged it off as it was best to let Caroline have her way. She was an excellent hostess and she had just one more week to reign over the nobodies of Hertfordshire and show them what true elegance was.

Shortly after her arrival, the guests began to trickle into Netherfield.

First came Guy and Josh who had their own great news. In April they would be marrying the cousins Pamela and Prunela. Josh described Pru as blond with eyes the color of cornflowers. This reassured Bingley to know that his friend was not marrying a women who resembled a bowl of prunes.

Two days later Anne, accompanied by her mother Lady Catherine de Bourgh and her stooge William Collins arrived in Meryton.

The parson was dropped off in town to make his way on foot to Longbourn where he was greeted with sighs, groans and snorts.

Anne and her mother continued on to Netherfield where Anne was greeted with compassion and her mother was greeted by sighs and groans. Only Lydia Bennet was known for snorts and she was at Longbourn.

The moment Darcy learned that Mr. Collins was to stay at Longbourn he had his mount saddled and headed for Longbourn. He wouldn't trust the righteous rector not to insinuate himself into the wedding ceremony. Mr. Collins thought too highly of himself not to want to run the entire proceedings. Darcy, who had become a favorite of the housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, spoke softly to her, "where's our girl, Mrs. Hill?"

Mrs. Hill whispered back, "in the drawing room. And Mr. Collins is there too."

"Trouble?"

Mrs. Hill rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't surprise me."

Darcy nodded, "I'll find my own way."

Instead of heading straight for the drawing room, Darcy slipped into the small music room which adjoined the drawing room. Fortunately, the door to the drawing room was slightly ajar and he was able to hear the preacher's gibberish.

"Mrs. Bennet, as the clergyman of Lady Catherine De Bourgh whose daughter and two nephews are to be married here in Hertfordshire, it would be an insult to her ladyship to have such an auspicious ceremony be performed by a simple country cleric and I am pleased to say that I have, after much thought, decided it is my duty to take responsibility. Naturally, it goes without saying, that my esteemed patroness is in complete accordance with me."

Darcy sighed. Mr William Collins was a man on a mission. Next to a royal wedding this would be a great spectacle and he William Collins the cleric and confidant of the esteemed Lady Catherine De Bourgh wished nothing more than to be the center of it all. Darcy listened for Mrs. Bennet's response with baited breath, expecting the worst.

"Mr. Collins," Mrs. Bennet responded, "As the mistress of Longbourn I have had the pleasure of inviting Pastor Wallace to dine with us at least once a month for the past twenty five years. Do you think for one moment I would deny him the pleasure of marrying Jane and Elizabeth?"

Darcy stood in shock. He couldn't believe that this woman who had little sense had actually seen the right of things. He slipped out of the room and walked down the hall and entered the drawing room. His eyes lit on Elizabeth and as usual he felt his heart beat faster.

He greeted everyone with the usual meaningless civilities and approached Mrs. Bennet. He took her hand and kissed it, "delighted to see you in such good health, Mother Bennet," he said. We're all looking forward to seeing you at Netherfield tomorrow night. You'll be happy to know that Pastor Wallace will be joining us. I understand that our weddings will be his last task as the shepherd of his flock?"

Mrs. Bennet seem slightly nonplussed at this unlooked for attention from her formidable future son-in-law but was perfectly willing to babble on about the good Pastor Wallace.

At the first breath she took, Darcy invited Mr. Collins to join him in the garden to renew their friendship. He too was nonplussed at this unlooked for attention by the the master of Pemberley and the esteemed nephew of his esteemed patroness. This reaction by the dullard of a deacon confirmed to Darcy that the man had half a brain.

In the garden, Darcy opened the conversation with a compliment. I must commend you Mr. Collins for the bravery you have shown." At Mr. Collin's dim-witted smile, Darcy continued. "There are not many men who would attempt to thwart my wedding preparations and hope to survive unscathed." Mr. Collin's smile faded somewhat as Darcy's smile broadened for the benefit of the six faces staring out the window. "I give you fair warning, Mr. Collins, that if you ever again try to interfere in my private life, your next post will be somewhere in Outer Mongolia. Do I make myself clear?"

The look of terror on Mr. Collin's face was comical and Darcy felt an urge to laugh in the pipsqueak's face, however he decided that a laugh would defeat his purpose, so continued to stare at his victim with narrowed eyes until Mr. Collins realized he'd been dismissed and scurried away.

Darcy turned and looked at the window and caught Elizabeth's eye, then strode to the back of the garden. He didn't have to wait long before she came running towards him. His arms reached out and gripped her by the waist and lifted her high in the air before lowering her gently until she slid her hand around his neck and pulled him towards her enfolding him in her arms. She kissed him him softly her tongue slipping between his lips prying them apart. When he wouldn't comply she nibbled at his mouth and ran her hand through the curls at the nape of his neck. He groaned and allowed her to penetrate his mouth sucking gently. When eventually they ran out of air they separated breathing hard but he was unwilling to release her completely and his mouth moved to her neck and held her still in an attempt to take control of the situation. Once more his need for her had driven him to the edge. With a final soft kiss he released her and allowed his brow to press against hers.

"Soon, my love," she whispered.

He steadied himself knowing he had to get back to Netherfield. "I'm behaving very badly," he said.

"Nonsense, you are a man without fault."

Darcy rolled his eyes, "Minx!"

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Well maybe not completely without fault but I do think you're wonderful. Especially how you came to save us from Mr. Collins. How did you know?"

Darcy returned her smile. "You're under my protection, sweetheart. The minute I heard that he was here I knew he'd be up to no good. But as it turned out, it was unnecessary. Your mother handled him very well."

"My mother is full of surprises. But what on earth did you say to him when you took him out to the garden?"

"Oh, nothing much. Something about committing mayhem on his humble self."

Elizabeth giggled, "poor Mr. Collins. He's really out of his depth with you."

"But you aren't, are you?"

"No, Mr. Darcy. And you would not have it so."

"No, I would not have it so. But, Elizabeth, you must be more gentle with me. You would not have me waiting at the altar all sweaty and frazzled fearing you will have your way with me and I won't survive my wedding night."

She laughed hardily at his silliness and as he had hoped, couldn't resist kissing him.

They began a slow walk back to the stable where she watched him mount. Her eyes glistened with tears as she reached up and gripped his hand, "Fitzwilliam," she managed, "allow me to tell you how much I admire and love you."


	27. The General

Three afternoons before the weddings Thomas returned to Netherfield and slipped silently up the back stairs and entered Darcy's room. "Mr. Darcy, Sir," he said, as if he hadn't be away for almost a month. "shall I lay your clothes out for tonight's dinner?" 

Darcy nodded. "Have you found a new valet for me? I still can't tie my neck cloth properly. Miss Elizabeth Bennet finds that most amusing but I don't. I look slightly askew or I feel I'm being strangled."

"You will be perfect tonight," Thomas replied, "and yes, I've found you a perfect valet. John Fisher, who has served Lord Malcolm for the past twenty years is now available. Lord Malcolm is now confined to his bed and no longer in need of a valet."

"When will he take over your duties?"

"I'll see you though your wedding night then I'll return to my rooms at Cheapside. Fisher will be be there in the morning. I can assure you that you will have no occasion to regret Fisher. His eldest son will confirm this by post.

And so that's how it would end after five and twenty years. Darcy would never be able to socialize with Thomas, never be able to invite Thomas and Charlotte to dinner. He would be able to attend the wedding but nothing more. Anything more would cause havoc in his household as the servants were as proprietary about their levels of servant society as were the members of the Ton. It would bring shame to the Darcy name if he socialized with a valet and the rules were strict.

Absently, Darcy watched Thomas go about his duties, remembering all the good times they had shared and all the comfort Thomas had offered in his early childhood. So many skinned knees he had soothed, so much understanding he'd offered when a beloved pet or horse had died. And when his mother had died, he'd offered silence with only a gentle touch on Darcy's shoulder.

Darcy sighed, and Thomas glanced at him with affection. "Yes sir," he said, reading Darcy's mind. "But we each have an exciting life ahead of us and we can look back on these years with fond memories."

"Have you been back to Pemberley?"

"Yes Sir, I packed one trunk. I hate leaving my books, but Miss Charlotte and I will bring only one trunk apiece with us."

"I'll have your books crated and sent to you once you're settled."

"Thank you, Sir. That would be most appreciated."

Caroline Bingley had organized as lavish a dinner as was possible. And when she greeted the inhabitants from Longbourn along with the Gardiners and the oily little clergyman she held her head up high though she felt her heart cracking in half. She'd had so many dreams and aspirations of what her life would be if she could only win the love of Fitzwilliam Darcy. To be the Mistress of Pemberley and all it entailed had gripped her imagination for more than seven years. Her hopes had never faded. She would marry the Master of Pemberley. She might even come to love him eventually. What was there not to love? He was so tall and broad-shouldered with a mass of dark unruly curls. She loved the way he walked with those long strides and his voice made her stomach go all squishy at times. But never once had he ever looked at her the way he looked at Elizabeth Bennet. He hadn't allowed her to fall in love with him. He had only made her tense and shrill with her attempts to entice him. Too late she realized that he would never love her and now she felt the bile rise in her gorge at this humiliating failure. She had lost almost seven years of her life, years she would never see again.

Most of the twenty guests had arrived at Netherfield and were enjoying a prebrandial drink. The only guest who had not yet arrived was Richard who was coming from Newcastle.

Darcy and Georgianna were getting nervous and Anne was trying not to be nervous. She hadn't seen Richard in a month and though his letters were loving and intimate she wanted to touch him and reassure herself that he was well.

Darcy had stationed himself at the window along side Elizabeth waiting for the first sign of a carriage. It was Elizabeth who first sighted the lantern lights blinking through the trees approaching the turnoff to Netherfield.

Darcy called to Anne and nodded with a smile. She left the room in a rush and Elizabeth grinned at Darcy. "Another maid deep in love."

It seemed an age before the carriage finally pulled to a stop and Richard jumped down to race up the steps into Anne's arms. Darcy and Elizabeth turned from the window and approached Bingley and Jane. "I'm afraid dinner with be delayed for a while," Elizabeth said. "Richard has come."

Bingley smiled, "dinner can wait for as long as Anne needs."

Anne needed a full ten minutes before she was willing to share Richard but at last the happy couple entered the room with their arms entwined both smiling broadly.

They took several steps into the room and Richard was greeted with jovial handshakes by his friends. It wasn't until Josh muttered "good heavens!" that their attention was once more drawn to the doorway.

Another officer was standing there dressed in the full regalia of a General in His Majesty's Army. He was as tall as Darcy but where Darcy exuded strength and power, this stranger was of a wiry build and thin to the point of gauntness. This appearance was in itself remarkable but added to the rest of him it provoked several gasps from the rest of the room. His head sported a tousled mass of hair the color of ripe sun-kissed oranges and matched perfectly the wild mustache which at the moment he was twisting into points on either side of his face. Where Darcy's eyes were dark and penetrating, his were a bright green and he was slowly surveying the room with unsuppressed interest and amusement.

As the hostess of their gathering, Caroline immediately approached Richard whom she did not like and was sure did not like her and smiled as graciously as she could muster and welcomed him and begged for an introduction to the stranger.

"Miss Bingley" Richard said, "may I have the pleasure of introducing you to the honorable General Bailey James Foxx?"

Before Caroline had a chance to reply, General Foxx took her hand and bowed low kissing it, then raised his eyes to hers with a look of open admiration. "I am delighted to meet such a beautiful woman here in Hertfordshire." His voiced boomed and echoed across the room and more gasps could be heard as well as one snort.

Richard had failed to warn Darcy that the General had developed the bad habit of shouting, whether at his cannoneers or in genteel houses. His troops never had a problem hearing him over the noise of war, but to the rest of the world, his voice was a terrifying organ.

Caroline's reaction was one of amazement with a touch of horror. She quickly begged to be excused to tend to dinner arrangements.

"A well-built filly," the general boomed, "wouldn't you say, Colonel?"

There was a titter and another snort from somewhere on the edge of the room.

Richard hissed, "General, lower your voice! They can hear you in Newcastle."

"Nonsense!" the general thundered. "You instructed me to speak in sotto voce, and by Jupiter, I am."

Bingley approached with Jane and Darcy followed with Elizabeth. Introductions were made and the general gripped Bingley's hand in a vise. "I suppose that handsome filly has dozens of beaus?"

Bingley's jaw dropped and he seemed incapable of speech. Darcy filled the gap. "Miss Bingley is very selective about who she will walk out with. At the moment she is free and I'm sure she will be delighted at your attentions, General."

"Excellent," the General roared, rubbing his hands together. His eyes darted around the room seeking the source of his delight. He spotted her just as she re-entered the room to announce dinner. He headed straight for her and took her arm, "allow me to escort you to dinner, Miss Caroline. And may I compliment your choice of dress tonight. Orange is my favorite color."

Dinner was necessarily a loud affair with Mrs. Bennet unsuccessfully vying for attention with the vociferous General and losing badly. Satins and laces could not compete with the savagery of red Indians in the Americas and certainly paled in comparison with watching an alligator removing a leg from one of his men in a place called the Everglades. Mrs. Bennet finally admitted defeat and lapsed into silence.

Darcy could not remember when he'd last been so entertained at Netherfield or for that matter, anywhere else. He had never heard such wild and woolly and very tall tales in all his life. Each story was more preposterous than the last and the guests reacted with open merriment. Darcy glanced at Elizabeth and saw that tears were coursing down her face she was laughing so hard. He caught her eye and winked, sending her into further gales of laughter.

Further down the table Mr. Bennet and the Gardiners were grinning and shaking their heads at the outlandish tales the General was weaving. The clergymen Collins and Wallace had two very different reactions. Collins was so stupid he could not recognize embellishment and believed it all, while Wallace was so deaf he hardly heard any to it but smiled and looked agreeable. Mr. Hurst except for a couple of grunts to show his appreciation at being so amused at the table, paid more attention to the seven courses he was steadily inhaling. And of course, there was the ragout which was unusually tasty that night.

After dinner the guests enjoyed coffee and a wide choice of liqueurs as well as music Conversations were varied and for most part, intelligent. When the guests left they were profuse and warm in their thanks to Caroline Bingley.

The following day Darcy and Bingley had little hope of seeing their fiancées. Mrs. Bennet's anxieties were beginning to reach a crescendo. Her brain...a simple enough organ... had enough to deal with when she only had one subject to concentrate on. Now there were three subjects to deal with. The all lady's party at Longbourn that night, the Netherfield ball on the morrow, and finally the three weddings in three days time. Elizabeth and Jane were feeling desperate but resigned. Though they were both longed for the comfort of their future husbands they had by unspoken agreement decided to devote these last remaining days to their family.

At Netherfield Darcy was feeling the same frustration alleviated only by the sight of the General in hot pursuit of Caroline Bingley. Usually, Caroline never rose before ten in the morning, but this morning she was fully dressed and appeared in the breakfast room at nine to share her repast with Darcy, Bingley and the General. Bingley arched a brow at Darcy who returned it with a slight grin and a shrug.

"Ah, my beauty," the General shouted, "how wonderful you look this morning. And you're wearing my favorite color once more."

Darcy choked on his coffee and Caroline glared at him much to Bingley's amusement.

Caroline responded waspishly, "General, will you please lower your voice! You'll wake up the entire house." She spared a quick look at Darcy and her brother who just as quickly attended their breakfast. "This is not a battlefield." she added.

"Forgive me, Madam," the General replied lowering his voice a decibel, "I fear I am unused to the company of ladies. Tell me, Miss Bingley, do you ride?"

"I do."

"Caroline," said Bingley, "is an excellent horsewoman."

"I would expect nothing more. Would you do me the honor of riding out with me? I would love to see more of Hertfordshire."

Caroline raised a speculative eyebrow and studied the General in silence. Naturally, Bingley grew uneasy, while as the silence lengthened, Darcy grew suspicious. He could almost see the wheels turning. A thought crossed his mind but he dismissed the thought immediately. She wouldn't dare, he thought.

"I might consider it," she said at last.

"Excellent! Say in one hour?"

Caroline nodded her acceptance.

Darcy eyed Caroline Bingley with interest. Could she be smitten? The General, despite his quirks, was a charming man and if not for that wild mustache, a young and handsome man and he obviously found something about Caroline that pleased him. Darcy suspected that Caroline had never before been subjected to such open admiration and there was every possibility that she was enjoying herself despite a pretense at aloofness. However, if she went ahead and broke all the rules of propriety, she might live to regret her rashness. Darcy wondered if he should have a word with her, or possibly warn Bingley of what his sister might do. For the first time since he'd known her, he felt protective towards Caroline Bingley.

After their guests had left Netherfield the night before, both Darcy and Bingley had put many questions to Richard about the General and what kind of a man he was. Richard assured both men that the General was no womanizer and that this was the first time he had ever seen him overtly interested in any woman.

With Richard's assurances about the General's character still fresh in his memory Darcy decided to do nothing and hope for the best. However, he stood watch at the window and waited patiently for Caroline and the General to ride out from the stables. When they finally appeared they were riding side by side and moving at a fast pace. Once they reached the meadow they picked up speed allowing their mounts to have their heads. Darcy leaned forward intent on the pair as he saw them up to a low ridge each keeping pace with the other. "I'll be damned," he said.

Later that day Darcy had grown restless and Bingley was no better. They had been advised that their ladies would not be available until the morrow at the Netherfield ball. Darcy's mood had grown from restlessness to frustration and quickly had descended into annoyance. It was not in his nature to bow to the dictates of others especially when it involved satins and laces. He suggested a plan to Bingley which was readily agreed with. They called for their mounts and were soon on their way to Longbourn.

When they entered the drawing room Mrs. Bennet looked up with surprise and a touch of displeasure which Darcy ignored. "My dear Mrs. Bennet," he cried, "you look not at all well. Is it your nerves? Of course it is. But you must realize that you are now under our protection and Bingley and I will not see you ill and unable to take part in our celebrations. You must take to your rooms immediately and rest for at least an hour or we will have to consider canceling the weddings until you regain your strength."

Sheer terror whitened the poor woman's face and Darcy felt a momentary taste of shame to so terrorize his future mother-in-law. But it was only momentary for paramount in his thoughts was the unquenchable desire to hold Elizabeth in his arms if only for a brief few minutes. He assisted Mrs. Bennet to her feet and threw a look at Kitty who jumped to do his unspoken command. When they were both gone from the room, Darcy turned to Elizabeth who was staring out the window with a half-smile on her face.

"You are incorrigible, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, standing up and facing him. "I pray, however, that you don't think you will be able to threaten me in such a fashion after we are married, for I don't scare easily."

"Don't you?" He asked softly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy caught his breath at the look of humor and love and promise in her eyes. He reached out and took her hand in his. "Will you walk in the garden with me, Elizabeth?"

When they reached their favorite nook it was Elizabeth who made the first move and drew him into her arms and kissed him so gently. Her hand automatically moved to the back of his neck playing with his curls. She moved her mouth to his throat and kissed his pulse tightening her grip on him.

Feeling her body against him and knowing the pleasure that lay beneath the thin cloth of her dress, Darcy took it as long as he could before he gently pushed her away, never taking his eyes off her. "Two and a half days," he said.

She smiled, "three days and we'll be our way to London. But who's counting?"

Darcy pulled her against him, "I am!" he groaned dramatically, making her laugh.

At last they sat beneath a tree and held hands. "And how does Miss Bingley fare?" Elizabeth asked.

"She isn't running for her life, if that's what you wanted to know," Darcy said with a sly grin.

"Could he be serious? Or is this just a harmless flirtation?"

"We'll know soon enough, Elizabeth. If he ever whispers sweet nothings in her ears, half of Hertfordshire will hear him."

Elizabeth giggled, "I noticed that Mr. Hurst almost forgot his ragout he was so fascinated by him."

"He asked her to ride with him this morning and she accepted."

"Good for her!"

Darcy grinned. "She was riding astride!"

Elizabeth gasped, "like a man?"

Darcy nodded.

"But she promised you! You told me that she promised you faithfully that if you taught her how to ride astride she would only do so at Pemberley. What was she thinking?"

Darcy leaned in and nibbled at her neck. "I've been wondering the same thing, my sweet. Just what was she thinking?"

Elizabeth pondered the question for a moment. "She was testing him. How did the General react?"

Darcy shrugged. "The two of them rode off up to the ridge at a breakneck speed and I must confess that it was a beautiful sight to behold."

"So he passed her test."

"You know, my darling, that there might be unknown depths to Miss Caroline Bingley. It's almost like she's thrown caution to the wind and decided to be herself for the first time in her life."

"The first time was when she asked you to teach her how to ride astride," she corrected him. "You thought that she was just trying to lure you into her web," she added with a teasing smile. "But it might have been a sign of what she really is like."

Darcy replied in mock horror, "you don't suppose we'll end up really liking her?"

"Stranger things have happened, my love. After all, who would have guessed that we would find each other. Besides, the more I think about it, they could be very well matched."

"Well, whatever he's up to, he's met his match with Caroline."

"Or he's met his match in her."

That evening the ladies of Netherfield joined the Bennets and their guests at Longbourn for their lady's party where gifts were presented to the brides and laughs and silliness reigned supreme. Even Caroline Bingley felt she could relax and enjoy herself and did so, dipping into the excellent wine punch with great frequency.

During the course of the evening Elizabeth fought off the sadness she felt knowing that in three days times she would be leaving these old friends behind. Her life was about to change so drastically and she understood fully that the closeness she felt towards these people would soon become only a distant memory. Even Charlotte Lucas would become but a shadowy figure in her past. The chances were good that once Charlotte left the country she would never return to England and though Elizabeth left the words unspoken, with every breath she drew she bid farewell to her dearest friend.

At Netherfield the men headed for the local pub in Meryton as guests of the General who had invited his old friend Colonel Forster and his officers to join them. The rank and file suffered no deprivation as the good General sent six kegs of ale to the encampment to entertain what the Red Fox described as the backbone of His Majesty's army. For his guests he had supplied the finest liquors he could procure, many of them contraband.

The drink flowed freely and despite most of them knowing better they all imbibed freely for there was such a joyous feeling in the air and the fine Champagne tasted of ambrosia. Then, of course, they had to sample the excellent Scotch and what party would be complete without a sip of the finest French brandy made more delightful by it's ill-gotten procurement.

There were moments when Darcy felt his world spinning and he tried desperately to focus his eyes especially when he became aware of the amusement on the faces of the Misters Bennet and Gardiner. They seemed to find a peculiar delight with the specter of the Master of Pemberley lacking his usual resolute discipline. He lifted his glass in a toast to them, then slipped off his chair and fell on Bingley who was indulging in a short nap on the floor. Bingley awoke and yelped in annoyance. With difficulty, Darcy arose and demanded that Bingley get up and behave himself. This order resulted in further mirth by his future relations and Darcy frowned at Bingley who denied everything.

By eleven o:clock the party's jollity began to slacken somewhat and Colonel Forster began to round up his officers. Carriages were called for and the party was over. They would all suffer for their indulgence in the morning, but for the moment, it had been a great party and they must all do it again some day. At Netherfield, Hurst was carried in while the rest of them made their unsteady way to their rooms. As Darcy fell onto his bed he thought of the ball and the music and the dancing which would fill the many rooms of Netherfield on the morrow and he groaned. Never again, he thought. Never again.


	28. The Netherfield Ball

An excellent valet knows what his master wants before he has to be told. Thomas went quietly into Darcy's room just before dawn and pulled the drapes across the windows blocking any source of light. He allowed Darcy to sleep until ten o:clock then returned with coffee and dry toast. He partially opened the drapes to let in some light then took a deep breath and approached the bed. He laid a hand on Darcy's shoulder and shook him gently. Darcy stirred immediately "what day is it?" he asked in a panic. 

"You have two days to pull yourself together, sir. Plenty of time. However, there is the ball this evening. And Lord and Lady Matlock are due to arrive this afternoon."

"Need coffee."

Thomas helped Darcy to a sitting position then placed the tray on his lap.

As Thomas went about preparing his bath Darcy tried to fit the pieces together. He remembered the Champagne and glass or two of Scotch but after that all was a blank...except, was there brandy involved? And he had a nightmarish memory of sitting on Bingley who was lying on the floor. Good heavens! That had to have been a nightmare. His brain was pulsating. "I think I've been poisoned," he groaned.

"Not to worry, sir" Thomas responded lightly. "No one's after you. The poisoning was done by your own hand."

Darcy rolled his eyes and immediately regretted it. His eyeballs ached. He took a sip of coffee. "How does Charles fare?"

"According to James, Mr. Charles seems to think that someone poisoned him last night."

"You might at least try to keep the amusement out of your voice," Darcy growled.

"Well, sir, as comical as it was to see all of you struggling to climb the stairs with a modicum of dignity last night, it was even more hilarious to see three grown men straining as they attempted to carry Mr. Hurst up the stairs."

Darcy laughed and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding. "At least the ladies weren't there to see it," he managed, rubbing his temples.

"I'm afraid the commotion brought Lady Catherine from her boudoir."

Darcy muttered a mild oath. "What exactly did she see?"

"Fortunately she came out after you had made it safely to your room, but she saw the General barking orders at the servants as to the best way to carry two hundred and fifty pounds of blubber up the stairs without killing him."

Darcy groaned, "surely you exaggerate."

"Apparently they all found the word 'blubber' to be a comical sound and the more they used it, the funnier it sounded so they used it with great frequency. Eventually the servants began to use the word along with an assortment of not so mild oaths. This had the effect of sending the young gentlemen into further fits of hilarity.

Darcy emitted another groan, "knowing my Aunt Catherine," he said, "I'm surprised she didn't throw them all out. Did she say anything?"

Thomas shook his head, "she looked displeased, but if I may, sir, she always looks displeased. However, she was out of sorts when she returned from Longbourn. There was a very large wine stain on the front of her dress and she was berating Miss Bingley for having caused it and Miss Bingley was telling her to shut up."

Darcy stared at Thomas in disbelief. "Good grief!"

Thomas grinned, "indeed, sir. Miss Louisa and Miss Anne and Miss Georgianna tried to calm the situation but to no avail. The two ladies continued to rail at each other until they reached their rooms and slammed the doors behind them. Then an hour later, your party returned and added fuel to the fire. I have it on good authority that she thinks the Bingleys are a bunch of drunken barbarians."

Darcy sat in a daze unable to fathom Caroline Bingley daring to tell Lady Catherine De Bourgh to shut up. What was happening to this woman who valued status in the Ton above all things? It was the height of conceit for Darcy to think that Caroline had gone a little crazy once she had lost the object of her desire for so many years. Surely there had to be more to it. The only other possibility that came to mind was the arrival of General Bailey Foxx and the assiduous attention he was paying her. She had gone riding astride in a most improper way with the General and now apparently had spilled wine on Lady Catherine. Surely it had been a mistake. He could not imagine what might have provoked a deliberate act.

"What have you heard about the incident?"

"Two opposing views," Thomas replied, "and neither view satisfactory. Miss Bingley swears it was an accident while Lady Catherine swears it was either deliberate or due to Miss Bingley's inebriation. But the truth sir, is perhaps somewhere in between. Lady Catherine was not as sober as I've ever seen her."

"But they were at Longbourn," Darcy responded with astonishment. At a lady's party. Surely nothing stronger than sweet wine was served."

Thomas shrugged, "I have heard that Mrs. Bennet is famous for her Champagne punch. Perhaps that was the culprit."

While soaking in his bath Thomas related all the news concerning his and Miss Lucas' plans. It seemed that the Gardiners had generously invited Charlotte to stay with them for a few months. She would in return, work several hours a day in the shop learning the business. It was the way the Gardiners had started and now Mrs. Gardiner knew as much about art as Mr. Gardiner did. It would afford Thomas and Charlotte more time together with a proper chaperon. If all went as they hoped it would, Thomas and Charlotte would marry shortly before they boarded a ship in the Spring. The Lucas' would not suffer the disgrace of having their daughter marry a valet. Instead, in a whirlwind courtship she had married a wealthy merchant whose home and business lay somewhere in the Caribbean.

"It sounds like a plan," Darcy allowed. "You can be married through the Gardiner parish and even invite her parents to the wedding."

After his bath Darcy dressed casually as he would not be visiting Longbourn that day. Elizabeth had made it clear that she herself would not be allowed to leave the grounds. Her description of the nerves her mother suffered while preparing her five daughters to attend a ball was quite fearsome and nothing she wanted Darcy to see. She owned that much of the joyful anticipation inherent in preparing for such a lovely evening lost most of it's charm under her mother's ministrations.

This admission led to other confessions. Her family had embarrassed her and Jane so many times throughout the years that they had become inured to it though never blind to their imperfections. She, however, tried to make allowances for them. Most people saw Mrs. Bennet as nothing more than a silly woman, but Elizabeth and Jane understood what drove her. Elizabeth suspected that her mother lived in a constant state of terror fearing her own uncertain future as well as the future of her five daughters. Longbourn was after all entailed away from the Bennets and when Mr. Bennet died they would lose their home. Their income would go from two thousand a year to a paltry two hundred and fifty a year. Mrs. Bennet had every reason to fear her future. Unfortunately, her fright took the form of nerves instead of silence and withdrawal from society. She always spent more than she should making the future even more uncertain.

As for her father whom she adored, she was not blind to his neglect. After the three youngest daughters were born and his wife became more unstrung he gave up and began to retreat to his study more and more. He found the foibles of his family something to laugh at instead of being appalled at some of their actions. Both Elizabeth and Jane had spoken to him on various occasions pleading with him to show more interest in Lydia, Catherine and Mary, but he just laughed it away until Jane and Elizabeth simply suffered in silence.

For the first time in many years Darcy opened up about his aunt, Lady Catherine, and what she had done to his cousin Anne and the guilt that he and Richard had felt knowing that their disinterest had caused their cousin to suffer for so many years. Once they arrived back at Pemberley with Anne Darcy had watched her carefully and felt his self-loathing grow. His selfish disdain for the feelings of a beloved cousin had made him examine his life. He told Elizabeth how his mother's early death had been the end of a childhood as he had known it. His father in his grief had lost interest in living and had begun to hand over the responsibilities of Pemberley to a twelve year old boy. When he grew to manhood he had a fear that he had been damaged in some way. He had lived with that fear for most of his adult life.

Elizabeth was quick to console him for his fears and assured him that in her eyes he was perfect. This assertion made him laugh out loud and warn her that he was many things, but perfect he was not.

It was so wonderful talking to her, bearing his soul. Not even with Bingley had he been so forthright. At first he felt shy to be so open with Elizabeth but it didn't take long before confiding in her was as natural as breathing. His desire to be her husband was at moments like that overpowering. All he wanted was to see her at Pemberley where they would live happily ever after. Darcy smiled at his musings. He knew that he had created a fairy tale future for them but he also knew that he would do everything in his power to make his fanciful dream become a reality.

Entering the dining room he cast an eye over the company and as expected, Bingley seemed to be holding himself together with difficulty. His eyes kept drooping shut, then startled, he opened them wide, then start the whole process again. Lady Catherine De Bourgh eyed her host with distaste. "I do not approve," she spoke with authority, "of a man who can't hold his liquor. It shows a distinct lack of character. My husband Louis De Bourgh was never under the influence."

"No," Richard said in a stage whisper, "he was usually under a table."

Georgianna giggled and Darcy threw her a warning glance, softened by a wink.

"You ran into me!" Caroline snarled, glaring at Lady Catherine.

"I never run into people," snapped Lady Catherine. I am excessively attentive to all those things."

Caroline rolled her eyes and winced in pain. "Of all the nonsensical things I've ever heard you say, that has got to be the most absurd! In what way do you practice not running into people?"

"A lady has no need to practice. She is born with the knowledge."

"What did she say?" Bingley asked in confusion.

"Go back to sleep, Charles," Louisa said.

Hurst chuckled, patting his wife's hand.

Darcy was fascinated by Caroline Bingley. She appeared to be making a great effort to hold her head high in her usual aristocratic pose but her success was poor at best. She didn't seem to have the heart for it. Darcy suspected that he was seeing the real woman for the first time.

Across the table the Red Foxx was eying her with sympathy and a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"Darcy," Richard said, "there's a rumor going around that there's a mass poisoner roaming the streets of Hertfordshire.

Caroline managed a glare at Richard who laughed in return which in turn caused a look of rebuke from the General. Richard also earned a displeased look from Anne and he lowered his head much like a sullen little boy deprived of his favorite teddy bear.

Darcy dropped into a chair and waited to be served. "Did we have fun last night? he asked. Bingley's groans were smothered by the chuckles which erupted around the table.

Guy spoke up, "we're going for a shoot this afternoon."

"Just shoot quietly," Bingley begged which elicited more good humor.

Richard's parents, the Matlocks were due later on that afternoon so Darcy wanted to spend an hour or so walking the countryside alone with his thoughts. Once more that curious feeling pervaded his mind. He knew he was happy but couldn't feel it. It was almost as though he were seeing himself through eyes other than his own. He still saw himself as a tall lonely figure wandering the world looking for that someone who would make his life complete. Every moment Elizabeth was away from him he had to remind himself that his searching was over. He had found the perfect woman. He would not have to marry to beget an heir. He was going to marry for the deepest love and he knew in the deepest recesses of his heart that her passion for him matched his desire for her.

How many years he had dreamed of a companion who would share the pleasures of a life he had been born to. He was wealthy beyond most men's dreams and the master of an estate that was as close to heaven on earth as could be yet it in the middle of the night when all the world slept, he was alone in desperate need for a warm body to hold him, to love him.

Now, he'd have someone to share his meals, someone to talk to about books and poetry, someone to accompany him to the theatre, to travel, to enjoy life together. All the years of longing was within his grasp and he was terrified that something would happen to spoil it all. He found himself silently berating himself for the tomfoolery of the night before. He could hardly imagine what Elizabeth's father and uncle thought of him. He would eventually discover that they found his lack of control rather endearing. They also discovered that he had a sense of humor which was good because Elizabeth dearly loved to laugh.

He was now counting the hours. In eight and forty hours they would be on their way to London as husband and wife. Subtract sixteen hours for sleep, that would leave only two and thirty hours. He stopped walking and stood quietly, his head bowed. When he looked up again, he was grinning broadly and made a mental note to ask Elizabeth if she indulged in such silly reflections. He hoped she did.

The Matlock carriage was just pulling up to Netherfield when Darcy arrived back. Richard was already standing on the steps waiting impatiently. When the Earl and Countess alighted they both greeted Darcy and Richard with smiles. Being family they dispensed with the normal civilities and got to the point immediately. They wanted to meet Elizabeth.

Darcy laughed, "so would I, but I've been banned from Longbourn for the day. But you will meet her this evening." Darcy embraced his favorite aunt, "you will love Elizabeth. Georgie and Anne already look upon her as a favorite sister."

Lady Matlock returned Darcy's smile, "I must say it's been many years since I've seen you in such good spirits. Is this all due to your Elizabeth?"

Darcy nodded, "she is everything to me, Aunt."

Her eyes glistened with tears, "I do want you to be happy, Will. It would break my heart if you were hurt."

Richard spoke up, "Miss Elizabeth is the perfect woman for Darcy, Mother. I've never seen her without a book and she loves to play the devil's advocate with Darcy when he suddenly spouts some bit of poetry to prove a point. And what's even better, she laughs at his jokes."

Lord Matlock remained silent throughout this discourse which was not unexpected. He was a man of great reserve and would not prejudge until he met Elizabeth Bennet. This suited Darcy very well. He was certain that the Matlocks would be charmed by his bride.

Later he indulged in another two hours of sleep. Time was moving fast now. After the ball and a good night's sleep there would only be one more day and Elizabeth would finally belong to him.

He continued to daydream through another bath then slowly allowed Thomas to dress him, now counting down the times when Thomas would attend him. He had to stop this incessant counting or he'd lose his mind.

The Bingleys had sent over a carriage to accommodate the Bennets and their guests and now Darcy and Bingley were standing impatiently on the steps of Netherfield waiting for their ladies. "Darcy," Bingley said, "I swear I'll go distracted before this is over. Can you believe that I'm now counting the hours?"

"Yes."

"How does Richard do it? He's so calm. Doesn't that fool know he's getting married in forty hours?"

"If you don't count bedtime, it's only four and twenty hours. And I have it on good authority that Richard is wearing a hole in the carpet with all the pacing he's been doing lately."

"Four and twenty hours? Good heavens! Oh! Here they come," he said, dashing down the steps.

When Mr. Bennet helped Jane out of the carriage Bingley was there to take her arm. Darcy opted to remain where he was. Elizabeth descended the carriage and looked up at him. She waited for him to come to her but he remained still, filling his eyes with the sight of her. She tilted her head in question, then, a smile playing on her lips slowly began to climb the steps, never taking her eyes off him. When she reached him he reached out his hands and clasped hers, raising them to his lips. He couldn't take his eyes off her, neither could he speak. She placed her hand on his arm "William," she murmured softly. Together they ascended the steps and entered Netherfield.

When Darcy and Elizabeth entered the ballroom they were dazzled by the sight of hundreds of candles flickering throughout the room. The scent of Autumn flowers permeated the air and the gowns the women wore represented all the colors of a sparkling rainbow. Caroline Bingley had spared no expense and had hired a small string orchestra from London. It was all so breathtaking that Elizabeth gasped in pleasure.

Elizabeth was the first to exclaim on the beauty of the rooms and for the first time since the beginning of their acquaintance was rewarded with a genuine smile from her future sister-in-law. "Thank you, Elizabeth," Caroline responded. "Though I must admit that I was incapable of rational thinking today and left most of the final preparations to the servants. Apparently," she added with a wry glance at Darcy, "we were all poisoned last night. I must ask your mother for her punch recipe. I'd like to send a bottle to Lady Catherine for Christmas."

Georgianna hurried towards them and hugged Elizabeth. "You look beautiful, Elizabeth. Lavender suits you."

"And you, my darling are a vision in lemon ice," Elizabeth responded. "The young men in Hertfordshire are sure to lose their hearts on this magical evening."

Georgianna blushed prettily and took Elizabeth's hand. "Come, Elizabeth, Aunt and Uncle are anxious to meet you."

As they approached the older couple Darcy tightened his grip on Elizabeth's arm sensing her apprehension, "just remember sweetheart," he whispered, "they are Richard's parents so no harm will come to you."

She looked up at him with a grateful smile,"thank you," she murmured.

And indeed, no harm came to her on that blessed evening. Her relatives awed by this other worldly sight of what the future held for the elder Bennet sisters behaved themselves with decorum. The younger Bennets could not keep their eyes off Georgianna Darcy and took note of the respectful glances that came her way from all the eligible bachelors. Habits are hard to break and Lydia occasionally slipped but Mr. Bennet reminded her immediately that she would be sent home at the next infraction of impropriety she dared.

Even Mrs. Bennet controlled her nerves and tongue during the course of the evening for Mr. Bennet had threatened to have her sent home in disgrace the first time she mentioned the wealth, jewels and carriages of her new sons-in-law.

As expected, The Matlocks were enchanted with Elizabeth Bennet much to their relief. They adored their nephew and niece and wanted only the best for them and knew that happiness did not necessarily come in the guise of wealth or status. They too had married out of the deepest love and understood fully Darcy's need to do the same. They found themselves smiling throughout the evening watching the lovers dancing and whispering and touching. At one point, they exchanged a secret smile remembering the beginnings of their own love.

The ball finally came to an end when all the celebrants lined up to face each other for the last dance. Charles and Jane, Darcy and Elizabeth and Richard and Anne took their places beside the Bennets and the Gardiners, the Matlocks and the Hursts and Caroline and her General Foxx. As they went up and down the line broad smiles were exchanged for it was agreed that never before had they all enjoyed themselves so well. It had all been magical.

As the dance concluded Darcy leaned close to his beloved and whispered, "do you believe in fairy tales?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I do now," she said.


	29. Tying up Threads

The morning after the ball, with the exception of Anne and Georgianna, most of the inhabitants of Netherfield had made their way to the breakfast room at a reasonably early hour. Even the redoubtable Lady Catherine De Bourgh had made an appearance. Unfortunately, it soon became obvious that her reasons for rising so early was to offer criticism of the festivities the previous evening. She deemed the candles too cheap and thus smoked to much and caused her to cough at least twice. The flowers were a poor choice and there were not enough of them. The use of veal instead of poultry threw off the delicate balance of almond paste and lemon peel thus spoiling the white soup. Her final remarks concerned the guests who in her opinion had laughed too much. 

During this diatribe Caroline Bingley continued eating at a leisurely pace displaying a placid countenance.

Lord and Lady Matlock sat in astonished silence while the rest of the guests darted looks at Caroline Bingley waiting for the explosion.

Across the table, the General couldn't keep his eyes off Caroline and Darcy watched the scene unfold with interest. When at last Lady Catherine fell silent, Caroline lifted her eyes and the General moved his hand an inch or two towards Caroline. The movement gave her pause and she looked at him for a moment before her face relaxed into a smile and she finally broke her silence. "Thank you, Lady Catherine," she said. "So glad you enjoyed yourself. I look forward to hear what you have to say about the wedding on the morrow. I'm sure the participants will be delighted to hear from you on that most joyous day."

"Indeed, they would," offered Darcy. "I'm sure Mrs. Bennet in particular would love to hear your critique on her preparations for her daughter's marriages."

Laughter erupted around the table except for the Matlocks who had not been apprised of the feud between Lady Catherine and Caroline Bingley and had no idea of what was transpiring at the table. They were just grateful that their hostess had not tossed a cup of coffee at their cantankerous relative.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Anne was determined not to see her future husband until she met him at the altar so she was determined to keep to her rooms and Georgianna was delighted to keep her company. Anne had been relatively serene since her engagement to Richard, but now with her nuptials approaching so quickly, reality was beginning to set in. She had loved Richard for so long and now that he would finally belong to her she felt a sense of disbelief that her life was actually coming to this happy conclusion. Georgianna did her best to convince her that she was not dreaming and even threatened to pinch her at regular intervals if it would help. Anne declined this offer graciously and the two cousins collapsed on the bed in a happy heap grinning at each other.

Louisa stopped in after breakfast to see how they were faring and offering aid if it was needed but they were doing just fine. She stayed for a while enjoying their easy camaraderie and feeling a bit wistful that she and her sister had never been able to share such fun with each other. When they invited her to have lunch with them she accepted with pleasure. When Anne's fears once more came to the surface, Louisa did her best to allay her fears by promising that she would survive her wedding night and probably would wake with a smile on her face. Georgianna blushed furiously and Louisa apologized profusely for her unthinking lapse of propriety which threw Anne into a spate of giggles. This caused all three ladies to collapse on the bed grinning at each other.

Guy and Josh had walked into Meryton to check out the shops for any baubles which would please their fiancées The excitement of the coming weddings had made them long for the company of their own ladies. Their own marriages wouldn't be taking place for several more months and they wondered if they could possibly shorten their engagements. They bandied about various reasons they might offer to convince their future parents-in-law why they had to marry within a month instead five months. There was only one logical reason they could think of to hurry their marriages and that was unacceptable and might cause the death or maiming of both of them.

Lord and Lady Matlock leisurely strolled the grounds of Netherfield enjoying the scenery. In their minds Hertfordshire could not possibly compare in beauty to the wild peaks of Derbyshire but it did have it's charm. The weather itself was mild enough for November and at their age they appreciated the gentle autumn. They had enjoyed a marriage of five and thirty years and had borne three healthy children. The eldest son and their daughter had both married for money and had lived to regret it. Now their youngest was marrying for love and they were overjoyed. He was their favorite child, though they would never admit it, and they could see nothing but happiness in his future. As for Darcy, they would be fools if they didn't regret Elizabeth Bennet's lack of status or fortune, but to see their adored nephew so much in love and so happy with his Elizabeth couldn't help but move them. They felt a contentment that they hadn't felt in years. All would be well in their family.

Caroline went riding with the Red Fox. The first time she'd accepted his invitation to ride out with him she had been full of anger, disappointment and humiliation. She had been making a fool of herself for seven years and she assumed that Richard had apprised the General of the details of her failed attempt to marry Darcy. He had not. But not knowing this, she had thrown caution to the wind in her shame. She had broken all the rules of propriety and ridden out astride, racing across the meadow, the wind blowing through her hair, riding recklessly daring the General to be shocked. He wasn't. Contrary to all her expectations when they reached the ridge above Meryton and reined in to face each other, he couldn't hide his admiration of this singular woman. The next day, she had settled down. She could flaunt the rules of society just so far. It was back to the sidesaddle which she loathed and even feared and to her own surprise, she admitted this truth to the General. Once more, he surprised her by agreeing that the rules of society treated women poorly. She had to admit that the General intrigued her. He was like no other man she'd ever met.

When they came to a small glen they dismounted to let their horses graze but before Caroline took a step, the General took her arm and turned her away from the glen. "Don't look," he ordered.

A woman's curiosity can never be repressed and Caroline was unused to taking orders from a man, so of course, she pushed him aside and looked. What she saw caused her to gasp in shock and her face reddened in shame. Catching a couple in flagrante delicto was without a doubt something she never hoped to repeat, however, seeing herself as a woman of the world she attempted to disguise her acute embarrassment. "The next time you tell me not to look, she said, not daring to look at the General, "I promise I won't."

Hours later and in the privacy of her own room she poured herself a large glass of wine, her thoughts fastened on what she had seen in the glen. She was quite sure that the General would not recognize the couple but Caroline did and it was information that had the power to put a terrible pall on the ceremonies that would be taking place on the morrow. Indeed, it might even cancel them altogether.

Caroline shook her head in bemusement. Before Darcy's engagement, this was gossip she would willingly have shared with all of Herdfordshire. But not now. And to her astonishment, she realized that she had never once considered it. What on earth had happened to her? Was she a kinder and a more thoughtful Caroline Bingley? She laughed out loud at this reflection. She suddenly realized that her bitterness had diluted considerably.

Darcy, Bingley and Richard spent most of the day in the billiard room playing badly and pacing between shots. Darcy had absolutely no interest in playing games. His mind was at Longbourn as was Bingley's. Richard finally threw his cue down on the table, "this is impossible!" he shouted. "How can I practice my skills if I'm forced to play with a couple of idiots. If that isn't bad enough, I can't remember the name of my bride."

"It's Anne," Bingley observed, ever helpful.

"Charles," Darcy laughed, "do shut up. Richard is having an attack of the vapors."

"Good grief," Bingley replied. "Shall I call for the smelling salts?"

"I doubt," Darcy responded, "there's any left in town. Mrs. Bennet buys up all the salts the minute they're delivered."

"Perhaps the servants..."

"Enough about smelling salts!" Richard glared at both men. "I'm going for a walk," he said, and stalked out of the room.

Darcy and Bingley shared a broad grin. "So," Bingley said, "the fearless colonel is human, after all."

"Very much so. He's just a bit shell shocked. It took him a long time before he recognized that his affection for Anne had turned into something deeper.

Bingley laid his cue down, " I can't concentrate. I want to see Jane. Can't we visit them for just a few minutes?"

"No," Darcy replied glumly, "Elizabeth and Jane made it quite clear last night that we were not to go anywhere near Longbourn today. And it would be a poor start of our marriages if we went against their wishes. Despite the silliness of Mrs. Bennet and the lackadaisical manner of Mr. Bennet, we can't lose sight of the fact that their two eldest children will be leaving the comfort and protection of the only home they have ever known. I know they will be sorely missed by their entire family and I feel for all of them. I can't begrudge Elizabeth and Jane this time to show their family that they will always be an important part of their lives. In less than twenty hours their daughters will be handed over to two undeserving gentlemen who came to Hertfordshire one day and stole the hearts of their children away."

"Good grief, Darcy, this is Hertfordshire and not Hamelin and our dress is not pied but quite unassuming." Bingley smiled at his witticism and poured them both a glass of wine.

As the two friends sat in silence Darcy's thoughts wondered back to the the day he entered the bookshop and saw Guy Waltham standing there. He hadn't seen his old friend for several months and was delighted to see him. It only took a few minutes before they were chatting together as if a year had not passed. He could not guess how that chance meeting would change his life forever. And going back even further, if Guy had not taken pity on a young man who stood shivering in the December cold watching his father being laid to rest, he would never have taken that one extra step. And if Wickham had not abandoned his rooms at Cambridge...

Darcy shook his head at the vagaries of life. There were so many ifs in life it was a wonder that anyone found happiness. Make one false move and disaster lay before you.

"What are you thinking about, Darcy?" Bingley asked.

"Fate and destiny."

Bingley laughed, "I might have guessed it would be something deep."

"And might I inquire just how shallow are your thoughts on this day. Tomorrow at this time you will be a married man."

Bingley blanched and groaned. "I'm never going to make it, Darce. The mere thought of being alone with Jane in our bedchamber is terrifying."

"Think how she's feeling? She'll be alone with a man who thinks she's an angel. Just don't get any feathers stuck in your teeth."

Bingley's eyes widened, then he began to laugh and Darcy joined him. "You'll be fine, Charles. Millions of men and women have gotten through their wedding nights and come to no harm."

"There must have been some exceptions," Bingley allowed.

"And let me guess," Darcy said, gazing at his friend with affection, "you think you and Jane will be the exception." Seven years ago Bingley had been so young and inexperienced, almost childlike in his naiveté. Darcy had felt a need to take him under his wing and initiate him into the ways of the world. But that time was coming to an end. Bingley was a full grown man ready and willing to take on all the responsibilities of a man, yet he still doubted himself and Darcy wondered if he was at least partially at fault. He knew it was time to stop interfering with Bingley's life but habits were hard to break. He wanted Bingley to know the joy he himself was feeling on the eve of their weddings. By this time tomorrow Bingley would have to turn to his wife and not to an old friend. And that was a good thing. A very good thing.

Darcy hesitated for a moment not sure if he wanted to continue the conversation but still he felt a need to reassure his friend as it was the last time they would probably ever discuss matters of such a personal nature. "Charles, stop me if I'm out of line, but the truth is..." Darcy felt his mouth go dry and he took a large gulp of wine."

Bingley eyed him "out with it," he demanded.

"It's just that tomorrow is going to be a strain on all of us...from the moment we meet at the altar...to the time we blow out the candles."

Bingley frowned at Darcy's choice of words before understanding crossed his face. "I would never do anything to harm Jane," he said softly.

"Of course you wouldn't, Charles. It's just that I've heard so many savage tales of what can occur in the bedroom...even on the wedding night..."

Bingley interrupted Darcy, "I've heard the stories too," he said. He managed a smile, "I'm really not so much of a babe in the woods as you might think."

Darcy arched a brow, "really?"

Bingley laughed, "no first hand experience. But I hope I have enough sense to treat my wife with love and respect." Bingley took a sip of wine, "Darcy, are you uneasy?"

Darcy smiled ruefully, "I'd be a damned fool if I didn't feel some trepidation, Charles. I want everything to go just right."

"In other words you don't want to scare your wife to death. Or, have a fit of the vapors."

Darcy laughed feeling the mood lighten. "Exactly."

"Perhaps you should borrow some smelling salts from your mother-in-law."

In such a fashion the two old friends continued their raillery until the other male guests slowly trickled into the room to pass their time at the table.

After dinner the men lingered only for a short time before the party broke up. Darcy wanted to be alone with his thoughts and he suspected that the other grooms felt the same way. He took one cup of coffee in the drawing room then bid everyone a good night.

Darcy spent the next hour standing at the window sipping a brandy and peering into the darkness. Other than the knowledge that after that night he would never suffer another lonely night he wouldn't permit his mind to wander further than that. The future would unfold as it would and he was determined to make it as bright as it could possibly be. "Good night, dearest, loveliest, Elizabeth" he whispered into the night. "Til the morrow."

During the hour long sacrament at the church the servants of Netherfield and Longbourne had been busy tying hundreds of colorful ribbons to the trees and hitching posts around the center of town bringing a bright, festive air to Meryton. There were eight long tables arranged four on each side of the road, each bearing a large keg of ale and guarded menacingly by the burliest of servants. Word had gotten out that Mrs. Bennet had not forgotten the townspeople whom she wished to include in the celebration. The village was crowded with people and there was a joyful anticipation of the festivities. As the bells rang out signaling the end of the ceremonies, the doors of the local pubs swung open and waiters appeared bearing huge platters laden with hot meat pasties and fruit pies. A loud cheer went up and there was laughter everywhere.

Moments later when the carriage carrying Mr. and Mrs. Bennet made it's slow way through the crowd on the way to Netherfield they all cheered her wildly calling out her name. To say that Mrs. Bennet was confused at this turn of events is an understatement, but she smiled and waved much like she supposed a queen would do. After all, she had just married off two of her most deserving daughters to two of the most eligible bachelors in England. Naturally the town was excited and proud of her for pulling off such a coup. Mr. Bennet who had more sense, suspected that his new sons-in-law had a hand in it. He remembered Mr. Darcy promising his wife that after the wedding she would be hailed as the finest hostess in Hertfordshire. Mr. Bennet grinned and waved back at the crowds only slightly embarrassed at the silliness of it it all but still enjoying himself.

Next came the Matlock carriage. Lord and Lady Matlock surveyed the happy crowd with bemused expressions but waved and smiled graciously, pleased that the Bennets were so well esteemed in the village.

The carriages carrying the rest of the guests that had assembled in Herdfordshire made their way through the crowd to more cheers and best wishes.

The crowd continued to wait patiently for the three remaining carriages to come through and were at last rewarded by the sight of Elizabeth Bennett Darcy and her new husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire. Their excitement erupted as girls ran out from the side of the road and tossed flowers at the bride and groom. All three carriages came to a halt and the celebrants stood up smiling and waving to the crowd. Hands reached up to touch the Bennet girls and wish them well. Elizabeth and Jane had known some of these people all their lives and they brushed away ready tears seeing the affection of old acquaintances.

Anne and her Richard were not ignored though their greeting was more reserved and respectful and they responded with broad smiles and shook several hands.

Suddenly the new husbands reached into the sacks of coins which had been stowed under their seats and began to flinging bright shiny pennies into the air. The children scrambled for the coins much to the amusement of the crowd.

Finally, Elizabeth begged the crowd to allow them passage through and the crowd obeyed immediately and moved back to the side of the road and the three carriages once more began to move towards Netherfield Park.

The ballroom at Netherfield was crowded with relatives and friends when the brides and their grooms entered the room. Tables along two walls were laden with a sumptuous feast of beef and ham and roasted birds and all kinds of salads, puddings and fruit. On the table opposite were punch bowls and bottles of sweet and dry wine as well as pitchers of ale. At the back of the room on another table sat three tall beautiful cakes each frosted with a different colored icing. There were flowers everywhere. In the corner, a string quartet played softly. It was magical and Elizabeth gripped her husband's arm tightly unable to speak as she took in the beauty of the room.

"Are you pleased, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked his wife.

Her response was a tearful smile and he was content.

For the next hour Elizabeth continued to hold her husband's arm while they circled the room making their way through the throngs of well-wishers stopping briefly to acknowledge each congratulatory greeting. She refused any food but finally accepted a small glass of wine. Darcy, ever watchful of Elizabeth sensed the strain on her. "are you feeling unwell, sweetheart?" he asked with concern.

She looked up at him with a smile and leaned close to him. "The next time we decide to marry, Mr. Darcy," she said "promise you'll whisk me off to Gretna Green and be done with it."

Darcy laughed in relief, "I promise. In the meantime, I would prefer to whisk you off to London."

"Whisk away," Elizabeth replied, "and the sooner, the better."

Darcy glanced around the room trying to locate Bingley. When he finally spotted him he nodded and Bingley immediately responded by whispering to Jane. Moments later the happy couple joined Darcy and Elizabeth. "Is it time?" Bingley asked.

"What are you two up to?" Elizabeth asked.

In reply, Darcy pulled out an envelope and handed it to Bingley. "You do the honors, Charles. And do it without too much ceremony. I don't know about you and your angel, but Elizabeth and I are anxious to be on our way."

Bingley led Jane to her parents in a determined way, followed by Darcy and Elizabeth. Elizabeth questioned her husband with a look but he answered her with only a smile. Bingley held the envelope out to Mrs. Bennet who ignored it and swarmed her two deserving daughters prattling away about nothing and prefacing every nonsensical remark with her daughter's new titles. Darcy felt Elizabeth begin to wilt and without ceremony he grabbed the envelope from Bingley's hand and forced Mrs. Bennet to take it from him. "Just a small gift from Bingley and me," he said.

In some confusion Mrs. Bennet stared at the envelope and didn't seem to know what to do with it. Fortunately, Mr. Bennet came to the rescue and took it from her. He opened it quickly, scanned the document, then with a piercing look at Darcy and Bingley, handed it to his wife. "It seems, Mrs. Bennet," he said, "that you no longer have to fear that you will be forced to starve in the hedgerows when I am dead. This is a deed to a house in Meryton and your name is on it."

She began to sway and the three men reached out to steady her, but she pushed them away, "I'm fine," she said, "just fine. And thank you, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley."

She lapsed into silence and looked around the room in a distracted manner before wandering off to station herself before one of the windows.

"Will she be all right?" Bingley asked in concern.

"She'll be fine," Mr. Bennet responded, watching his wife.

After a moment, Darcy reached into his vest and pulled out a small box and handed it to Mr. Bennet. "Just something from one bibliophile to another," he said.

The box revealed a watch fob of gold, exquisitely cut and engraved in the shape of a book. "This will give you access to our homes for as long as you want whether Elizabeth and I are in residence. And of course, will allow you to borrow as many books as you can carry."

Mr. Bennet thanked Darcy quietly unable to lift his eyes from the precious gift. "I must attend my wife," he said softly. You'll forgive me." He approached his wife, offering her a comforting hug.

Darcy and Elizabeth were the first two newlyweds to board their carriage still waving their farewells to the the family and friends standing on the steps of Netherfield. After making sure that his bride was tucked in and comfortable against the November chill, Darcy took the seat opposite his wife and signaled to the driver. Slowly their carriage began to make it's way down the wide path leading to the road that would once more lead them through the village of Meryton. As they approached the town another cheer of good will met them which they acknowledged with good humor.

"Oh, dear," Elizabeth said, "the trees have been stripped. There's not a ribbon to be seen."

"Looks like the ale is still flowing."

Elizabeth smiled, "this is a day that they will not soon forget."

"And how are you faring, my love?"

"It's a curious custom that we have. Make sure that the bride is thoroughly exhausted before she makes the journey that will change the course of her life."

"Was it very bad? Darcy asked with sympathy.

Elizabeth shrugged, "After just a few hours of sleep, mother had the entire household up at six o'clock. I suppose I'll eventually look back on this day with great joy. But the only joy I feel right now is being here in this carriage with my husband. And how did your morning go?"

"Oh, Bingley spent the morning flailing his arms about swearing he was going to swoon and would miss the ceremony. Richard paced and told him not to be a damned fool. Bingley argued that he was not a fool, and Richard continued to pace until the carpet had worn away. Then the floorboards wore away and Richard began to sink before our very eyes, still shouting at Bingley not to be such a damned fool."

As Darcy had hoped, Elizabeth laughed hardily at his silliness and began for the first time to visibly relax. With effort, he refrained from joining her, allowing her space and time to adjust to their new relationship. "Lean back and close your eyes, sweetheart. We have a good hour before we stop to change horses. A rest will do us both good."

With a grateful smile she didn't argue and did as she was told. Darcy took his own suggestion and leaned back and closed his eyes. He dozed intermittently as their coach distanced itself from the past three months and closed in towards their future.

During the stop halfway to London they were ushered into a private room and enjoyed mugs of hot chocolate and shared their first kiss of the day. "Are you happy, Elizabeth," he asked gently.

"Oh William," she sighed. Happy is such a dull word. Do you have any idea of how much joy you have brought to so many people today? I'll never forget the look on my mother's face. Her future is secure. And my father now has access to hundreds of books and a place to go when Longbourn becomes too much for him. And..."

Darcy stopped her words with another kiss. "I take it, the answer is yes?

"Yes," she said, gazing into those dark eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I am happy."

She was standing at the window intent on the scene below when Darcy entered his wife's chambers for the first time. One candle lit the room but with the moonlight there was enough to see her clearly. Her gown was plain and unadorned and of the purest silk, it's translucence silhouetting her slender body. A matching robe hung about her shoulders. She heard him enter and beckoned him to her side. "Look, Will," she said. "It's snowing on London town."

Darcy moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck gently. Her response was immediate as she leaned into him and covered his hands with her own. "It's been quite a day," she said.

"It isn't over," he replied with another kiss.

She bowed her head then turned in his arms and touched his face with the gentlest of caresses. "Tell me about Pemberley," she said.

Darcy stared at her in confusion. From the moment he'd declared his love he wanted to tell her about Pemberley but she always put it off, wanting not to hear of it until she was a wife and the mistress of Pemberley. "You want to hear about it tonight? Right now?"

At her nod, he studied her for a moment, then, catching that sweet smile on her adored face, without warning he bent over and lifted her in his arms and swung her about then moved to the bed. Unfortunately her robe had fallen off her shoulders and as he moved towards the bed his feet got tangled up and he lost his footing and they fell in a graceless heap on the bed. Darcy let out a mild oath and Elizabeth dissolved in laughter. She pulled him tight against her. "Never mind, my impetuous lover," she whispered, "you can tell me about Pemberley in the morning."

With her words and the feel of her body against his he lost all conscious thought and allowed only his senses to guide him as his hands moved over her, his mouth capturing her mouth, feeling her passion arousing with every kiss, with every touch.

Her hands moved slowly across the planes of his back then up to his shoulders and down the corded sinews of his arms. Her hands continued to move fearlessly over his body and time stood still as their bodies seemed to assume an ethereal lightness that had no place on earth. She sighed softly as her hands touched his hips and ventured further down to his legs, awed by his strength. She began to writhe with a sensual pleasure moving her legs up to capture him. They began that slow dance known to lovers since the beginning of time. They took their time learning the intricacies of the steps and the rhythms that would make the dance their own. There were a few missteps, some stumbling, some laughter and an ecstasy that Darcy had only dreamed of.

He felt her body begin to constrict and her breathing grow short as her legs loosened their hold and she arched into him accepting all of him into the depths of her core. For a long moment her body stilled then she began to convulse. When she cried out his name his mind and body seemed to splinter into shards of fire and ice. Their movements turned violent as each sought domination of each other. Her fingers tangled in his hair, demanding his mouth but he refused to submit to her and instead his hands moved roughly over her body demanding her submission. His touch further inflamed her and once more she cried out his name. He wrapped his arms tight around her and took her mouth in his allowing her to taste him until in unison their bodies began to shudder in an ecstasy that was almost painful. "You have captured my soul," he whispered.

"I will take good care of it, my love," she whispered back.

And it was ever thus. Their passion for each other never waned but at times grew in intensity. For the rest of their lives their shared their bed and hearts and bodies and found any separation to be an agony.

Several days after their marriage, Darcy received a letter updating him on George Wickham. The news was not good. He'd been caught cheating at cards and his opponent took great umbrage with this deceit and punished him by breaking a bottle across his face. Darcy took no pleasure in the short visit he paid Wickham. Indeed, he was horrified at the change in his nemesis. A gash had widened his mouth and had healed badly, pulling up the corner of his mouth giving him a sinister smirk. He'd also lost a front tooth. No tradesman of any sense would ever extend him credit again. No women would ever again describe him as handsome and charming. Darcy had him released and handed him a check for five hundred pounds warning him that it was the last money he would ever receive from the Darcy family. He never saw George Wickham again.

Four months after his marriage, Bingley sent Darcy a reasonably legible letter imploring his friend to keep an eye out for another estate that he could buy. It didn't necessarily have to be in England, just as long as it was at least three days distant from Hertfordshire and Mrs. Bennet. In return for this assistance, he promised Darcy his first born child.

Darcy wrote back that he and Elizabeth had just returned from an adjoining estate that would be available in three month's time. He knew the estate very well and planned to buy it. However, if Bingley wanted it, he could have it. It was larger than Netherfield and with continued good management would prove profitable. He added as a post-script that he could keep his first-born.

Bingley wrote back in a script that Elizabeth helped her husband decipher. Bingley wanted to know when they could move and that Jane thanked him for allowing them to keep their first-born whenever that happy event occurred.

And now Elizabeth and Jane, in addition to every other source of happiness, were within fifteen miles of each other.

Time was extremely kind to the Darcy's of Pemberley. Within two years of their marriage Elizabeth presented her beloved husband with his son and heir and in the next seven years added to their family with two girls and a boy. Their children grew healthy and strong and were adored by their parents and in turn, were well loved by them.

Four and twenty years after that blessed day at the Meryton church, the servants found Mr. Bennet dead in his study, still clutching a glass of port in his hand, an open book on his lap. He had lived for for three and seventy years and in his passing there was comfort knowing he had died a happy man who was always welcomed at the homes of his two eldest daughters.

Mary had continued to live at home opting for spinsterhood. When her father died she moved with her mother into the house Darcy and Bingley had presented Mrs. Bennet. Five years after her husband died Mrs. Bennett gave one of her famous dinner parties. Afterwards she retired to her bed more that pleased with herself for the birds had been done to a turn and she had won ten pence at the whist table. She never woke up. Mary inherited the house and continued her moral studies. She still played the piano for no one had the heart to tell her that she was tone-deaf and listening to her was pure torture.

Kitty married the heir to Lucas Lodge and lived to a ripe old age with little incident.

Charlotte and Thomas grew wealthy and corresponded with the Darcys regularly for more than thirty years. Every year or two Charlotte promised that they would try to return to England for a visit but it never happened. Then one day Darcy read of a fearsome hurricane which had devastated the Caribbean Islands and they never heard from their old friends again.

Humphey Hurst met his end with an unfortunate accident. He had lately purchased a stallion who in his happiest state was known to be testy and irascible. When he was awakened in the middle of the night by Hurst trying to mount him from the rear, he grew murderous and stomped the upstart to death. Louisa took comfort knowing that her husband was probably in a state of drunken paralysis and never knew what kicked him. Despite what people thought of their marriage, Louisa did love him and mourned his passing. However, life goes on and two years later she married a wealthy landowner from Cornwall and lived happily ever after.

Caroline Bingley married the General and lived happily for the rest of her life on her husband's estate in Scotland. She never spoke of what she had seen in the glen in Herfordshire.

Darcy and Elizabeth brought Georgianna out into society and attended dinners and balls and entertained lavishly at their townhouse until their darling girl found the man she could not live without. Their job done, Darcy and Elizabeth returned to Pemberley and attended to the rearing of their children. The Darcys, Bingleys and the Fitzwilliams attended the the double wedding of Guy and Josh and became good friends of their brides Pamela and Prunela. Throughout the years their dearest friends and family were always welcomed at Pemberley

The years slipped by with the Darcys enjoying the theatre, concerts and other amusements that London had to offer. There were trips to the continent where they saw the wonders of ancient cities and sat at outside tables sipping coffee and watching the world pass by. In Florence Elizabeth picked up a large sketch of David and always playful, back at the hotel she had Darcy strip naked while she critically examined both the sketch and her husband. During her examination Darcy had narrowed his eyes following her every movement. It took her quite a long time before she decided that David couldn't hold a candle to Darcy. By then she was laughing so hard she couldn't escape her husband even if she had wanted to. He punished her severely much to her delight.

They shared so much laughter and passion and abiding love that when they entered a room all eyes followed them wistfully and with varied levels of envy. They showed the world what true marriage could be though it made little difference to London society. The wealthy and high-born still married for more money and status but always with a touch of sadness knowing they had years of misery or indifference ahead of them. But they had to be philosophical about it all for they told themselves that they had little chance of meeting that perfect soul mate.

Indeed, Darcy and Elizabeth never took their great luck in finding each other for granted. They looked upon it as a miracle and a blessing from God and they took great care in not abusing this gift. And so they lived happily ever after.

As for the couple in the glen it might be guessed who they were. And that of course is another story.


End file.
